Have I mentioned I effing hate Edward Cullen?
by TheSparksSoApparent
Summary: "He's the bane of my existence. The chip to my manicure. The pus to my pimple. The smell to my dirty laundry. So why did I find him so freaking sexy!" A story about the fine line between hate and lust. BXE, AH, OOC M for language and lemons
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. **_

_**BPOV**_

"_**Have I mentioned I effing hate Edward Cullen?"**_

I groaned as my alarm clock went off.

Monday's kick my ass.

Kinda like every day of the rest of week, but this one was by far the worst.

I slowly make my way to the shower, wondering how I'm alive at this ungodly hour. Mornings suck. And they come everyday, which sucks even more. Especially morning routines. So fucking tedious, every fucking day.

I'm most definitely not a morning person, or really a people person, but unfortunately, they both have to be dealt with.

I hurriedly get out of the house, so I can get my precious hot chocolate from Starbucks, a daily essential of mine. I'm not a coffee or tea person, just a chocolate one, and I'll be damned if I'm deprived of my Venti hot chocolate with extra whip every morning.

Like I said, it's an essential to my everyday survival.

It's really a bad habit, and I blame myself for the size of my ass, but I have an addiction, and I'm ok with it.

**XXX**

When I arrive at Starbucks, the line for the drive up is just too fucking long, so I decide to go in, something I rarely do.

Since Christmas is in three weeks, everyone seems to be out of their minds needing Starbucks, so pretty much everyone and their fucking second cousin twice removed is here, and it's just making me extra grouchy.

Like I need one more thing in my life to be annoyed at.

Plus, the douche in front of me has his phone on speaker, which is blasting some bitch on the other end, yelling at him for not calling her back. He also has an incredibly stupid hat on, and for some reason, it looks hella familiar, but I can't place it. Once he gets to the front of the line, he takes his sweet ass time ordering. Like, he's asking what the barista suggests for him and if he can taste it.

But the minute he speaks, I know, I know that fucking voice. And that stupid fucking beanie piece of shit.

I'm instantly fuming. His voice makes shivers of anger go down my spine just listening to the doucheness that is Edward Cullen. He's wearing his usual apparel of some sort of beanie, with his crazy ass hair sticking out everywhere, some slouchy jeans, and some kind of pull over sweater that's undoubtedly name brand, with converse. He should look awful, but he always pulls it off and it pisses me the hell off.

He's the bane of my existence. The chip to my manicure. The pus to my pimple. The smell to my dirty laundry. So why did I find him so freaking sexy?

As he continues his casual and lazy conversation with the barista, Kelly apparently, I can't keep my mouth shut.

"Hey asshole, did you know there's other people waiting to get their drinks, too?"

He turns around with raised brows, his ray bans perched on his head, and I roll my eyes at him, he smirks the tiniest bit when he recognizes me.

He continues to look around as if wondering who the hell I'm talking to, then slowly points a finger at himself, silently asking if I'm talking to him.

Kelly is giving me a glare.

"Yeah, I'm talking to, you fucking prick! You're holding up about twenty people while you and Kelly here have a little chitchat." I'm cocking the bitch brow with my hands on my hips and everything and Edward just stares at me with an amused expression, his eyes going back and forth between my boobs and face.

Kelly is still glaring at me, while murmuring something about me being tactless.

People are staring now, and I hear a low murmur going through the room.

After a minute of his eyes running up and down my body with a look of mock pity, he turns back to Kelly, and asks her what her weekend plans are.

It's fucking Monday. Who the hell has plans already? Last weekend ended 7 hours ago.

When they start talking about some crappy indie band, I officially lose my shit and push past the crowd in line and back to my car, before realizing Cullen parked his fucking grandma car so crooked and close to mine, there's no way in hell I'm getting out of there without hitting his car or the one next to me.

I storm back in, feeling the heat waves rolling off me. "Cullen," I bark.

He's has a taster in hand, while he continues to talk with Kelly, who doesn't seem to care about the thirty people in line.

Fucking bitch.

He turns to me and rolls his eyes, holds up one finger to Kelly, as if to say "one minute", and strolls over to me. Kelly glares again.

I glare right back and flip her the bird.

Cullen snorts. "Classy, Swan."

"Oh, I'm sorry, is flipping a bitch off too offensive for you and your ugly little sweaters?" I ask in a mock sweet voice, then return to my normal one, "Too fucking bad. Your parked so close to my truck, I can't even get in it, so I suggest you move it the hell out of the way before I just mow over your grannymobile."

He sits down at a table, and reclines back. "Actually, I don't think I'll do that. It's not my fault your ass is too large to fit between our cars, and I'm quite comfy with my soy latte, so sorry I'm not sorry, but it looks like you'll just have to climb through the back of the piece of shit you call a car and do your best with your limited driving skills."

I scoff. "I guess that was supposed to be offensive, but in reality it just makes you sound even more like a cock sucker, which your sweater is screaming loudly."

He mockingly throws his head back with a fake laugh. "A gay joke. And another sweater one. You slay me, Swan."

He takes another sip of his drink and lets out a long breath after. "Why are you still here?" He asks, crinkling his forehead.

I lose it.

Again.

And I do something completely irrational, but totally justified.

I crawl through the back window, just like dickweed suggested, and I just back the fuck up right into his right bumper.

Oops.

It makes an awful screeching noise. Cullen comes out looking like he just shit a brick, and I pull forward again to hit his other bumper.

He drops his soy latte on the ground and clutches his wild, homeless looking hair.

I roll down my window. "Well, shit. Guess my limited driving skills are worse than I thought. Sorry I'm not sorry." I pull forward one more time, for extra effect, then peel off, laughing like a maniac.

My parents are going to kill me.

But, I'm on a high and nothing will stop me. Ya know, until I make it to the drive-thru, cause once again, I'll be damned if I don't get that hot chocolate.

**XXX**

Twenty minutes later I'm in my English class, waiting patiently for Mrs. Yates to get here, taking another sip of my hot chocolate.

Delightful.

Just as I'm swallowing, someone's large paw claps down on my shoulder and I'm so caught off guard, my drink flies out of my hand and onto the floor, while I start choking, having hot chocolate come out of my nose.

I turn around to find Cullen screaming at me, about the dents in his poor little car.

"-have no respect for life! You are such a fucking bitch, I swear on my mother, you will be paying for all of the damages!"

Once my coughing fit ends, and I restrain myself from attacking him for making me spill my drink, I manage to grumble out, "That sounds like a personal problem, and I won't be paying a damn penny for that."

What a fucking douche. I can't even handle his shit right now.

Have I mentioned I effing hate Edward Cullen?

Mrs. Yates walks in before he scream at me anymore, telling him to take his seat. Before he walks away he leans down to whisper, "This isn't over, Swan".

Of course, it's not over.

Cullen and I have had this war raging on since sixth fucking grade.

That's when I moved to this wretched town, and also when I met the douche in front of me.

The first day I met him, I went home and looked up all the insults on the Internet, just so I could accurately describe what an absolute insufferable bitch Edward Cullen is.

So, this has been going on for almost 8 years. And I've had it.

He thinks he's so much better than everyone else, just because his father is the lead surgeon at the local Forks hospital and his family has a shitload of old money. And he's hotter than hell.

It makes me sick to my stomach.

I like to think of myself as a generally nice person. I mean, I speak my mind, but people like me, I have friends, I'm usually pretty nice.

But with Cullen…damn. All of the bitch in me just comes out and I can't control it. It's all consuming.

We have four classes together this year. Our last year of having to put up with each other.

Or so I thought. As it turns out, Cullen and I will be attending the same college next fall. Barf on a stick.

I might have had a meltdown, or seven, after I found that out. As if my entire youth hasn't been spent hating him with every fiber of my being, I'm destined to hear about all the great shit Doucheward accomplishes in the next four years of our lives.

Oh yeah, and he's getting a full ride to NYU, for God knows what.

Here I am, I've been working my ass off working at the local diner, part time at the station my dad works at, and babysitting little shits from hell, saving up everything, and never sleeping so I can do my fucking schoolwork, while Cullen comes to school when he feels like it, does illegal things all the time, and has never worked a day in his life.

I'm not jealous.

Just pissed.

Ok, and maybe a little jealous, but seriously? In another life, I must have been a complete asshole bitch for my life to turn out like this.

The only thing that helps me get through the day is that I bother asslicker just as much as he bothers me.

And that's almost enough.

Knowing the fact that I fucked up his precious soccer mom car, and that my hulk of steel doesn't have on single fucking dent on it makes today bearable. So I think he should put that in his pipe and choke on it.

**XXX**

Every period we had today, we glared at one another, and I can't wait to go home and take off my fucking bra, take a fucking nap, and most importantly not be around fucking Cullen.

It's finally last period, the cherry on top to a shitty day, because it's Physics and Edward and I sit at a lab table together. Fuck my life.

When I make it into the room, I slide my stool as far away from him as possible. There's no way in hell I'm sitting close enough to him so I can smell his repulsive cologne he must douse on himself before he leaves his house. It's so strong and heady; sometimes I actually choke.

I'm brought out of my loathing thoughts when I hear my name, and feel Mike Newton pressed much too close to me.

"Hey, Bella! How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you all day!"

We sit right next to each other in three classes.

He is so close to my face I can make out his pores and that shit is not okay.

I can only blame myself, I suppose. Last summer, I got a little carried away at a party, ended up totally trashed, and for some reason unbeknownst to my conscious self, let Mike motorboat my tits. According to him and his girlfriend, Angela, at least. Angela was extremely pissed, and had been my friend up until then.

So, yeah.

I'm a stupid slut.

"Mike, we saw each other like 5 minutes ago." I say not looking him in the eye.

It's too personal with Mike. If you even look in his direction, he assumes you want the dick.

And I, most definitely, do not want the dick.

Fortunately, before he can carry on with his inane chatter, our teacher begins the lesson, and I'm pretty sure it's the only time in my life I've ever been thankful for a Physics lesson to start.

As Mr. Banter rambles on, I look over at my best friends Rose and Alice, who sit at the lab table across from us. We mouth to each other, and somehow, understand what the other is saying, and I'm just incredibly jealous they got seated together while I'm stuck with shithead, who is sleeping on the table, and not getting in trouble for it.

Asshole.

Five minutes before the bell rings, Mr. Banner announces a project that will count for our final for the semester and that it will be a partner project.

I stiffen, sending a silent prayer to whoever's listening.

Mr. Banner starts drawing names out of a hat and I begin a silent mantra in my head.

_Anyone but Mike or dickface _

_Anyone but Mike or dickface_

_Anyone but Mike or dic-_

"Bella and Edward," He announces.

I hold back sobs.

Edward's head pops up, while he lazily looks around the room, stretching and yawning. I can tell the exact moment when he begins to realize what has just happened.

He stiffens and his eyes are wide, alarmed. The bell rings and people start packing up. Cullen and I both run up to Mr. Banter, talking on top of each other, begging for any other partner.

"Absolutely not. What's done is done. Now if you'll excuse me, I have the last season of Pretty Little Liars to catch up on before the premiere, so bye."

Despite my absolute state of rage, Edward and I both stop to give one another a puzzled expression for Mr. Banner's last announcement, and then go back to being pissed.

"Listen, fuckface, I'm not doing more than only my part for this project, so don't expect me to help you at all." I say, crossing my arms.

He snorts. "Right, Swan," he moves to loom over me. "We both know how this is going to go. You're going to act all butch and like you're the baddest bitch in town, and then when I don't do anything as usual, and you're down to the last minute, you'll throw together an A worthy project and we'll both be happy."

"Right, and your hair looks good," I reply calmly, sarcastically.

He looks confused. "What?"

"I thought we were both talking about fantasy worlds?"

He continues to not get it and I want to bang my head against a table for him. What a moron.

I leave him pondering that thought.

There's not a chance in hell that I'll be doing this fucking project by myself.

**XXX**

In Physics the next day, Mr. Banner and Edward are both gone, so we have the day to work on the project. Since it's a sub, I pull a stool over to Rose and Alice's table, and sit beside Rose.

"Ugh, this project sucks ass, we'll never have it done in time," Alice mumbles, flipping through her textbook.

"Mmm," Rose hums, tapping on her iPhone.

This is why I love these girls. Polar opposites, all of us.

Alice is the maniac of our little trio. She's obsessive about lots of things: School, grades, working out, appearance, fitting in, etc. She keeps our group energetic and is always making us try new things with her. She's gorgeous and so tiny I could put her in my pocket.

Rose is the chillest person you'll ever meet. She's so fun to be around, and is such a hippie at heart; I just love it. I can't help but smile when I see the little braids she has all throughout her hair, with a feather in her hair as well. She started that damn trend.

I'm the sarcastic bitch of the group. Somehow, we balance each others personalities out so well, we almost never fight. We met in seventh grade when we were paired up for a group in gym, found out we all equally hated sports, and the rest is history.

About 10 minutes into class, the door flies open, and my nostrils detect the shit, before my mind does.

Fucking Cullen.

"Swan," he barks, after he gets seated at our lab table.

I pretend to ignore him, while Rose smiles a lazy smile at me, before going back to whatever it is she's doing on her phone.

"I'm not fucking kidding, Swan." He growls, from right behind me.

I look at the sub, praying he'll throw Cullen's ass into detention for cussing, but the sub is sleeping on the desk.

Gah!

I look at Rose. "Do you hear something?" I pretend to look around, as if too see what the noise is.

"You're so fucking immature. Get your ass up, and do our project."

I turn around on my stool, having to look straight up at his looming figure. "Where the hell do you get off?" I ask, completely annoyed.

"Well, usually-"

I cut him off. "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I have absolutely no plans to do this fucking project alone, so I highly suggest you get your shit together, actually come to class, and work on this fucking project with me, cause otherwise I'm failing, and I'm taking you fucking with me. Got it?"

He scoffs. "What was it you said about fantasy worlds yesterday? Something about how _I _was living in one?"

I shrug. "Whatever, dickward. Balls in your court. You know where to find me if you change that pea size mind, underneath that birds nest hair of yours."

I turn around on my stool, and start talking to Alice and Rose, pretending Edward isn't behind me.

I wasn't kidding when I said I would fail this. If that's what it takes, then that's what I'll have to do.

**XXX**

We have exactly one month till we have to present our project. And we don't even have a topic for it.

I have to admit, not doing this is stressing me out a little bit, but ya know what, sometimes in life, you have to break out of your confines and have a crazy moment.

I'm praying day and night Cullen comes to his senses and decides to help me. I really can't afford a zero for twenty percent of my semester grade. I mean, I'm already accepted to college, but they could totally change their minds. Plus, mom and dad would flip shit if I get a zero.

They freak out over every single thing I do.

As I get to Physics on Thursday, I see Cullen sitting at our table, and I let out a groan and walk over, throwing my bag on the table, letting him know I hate him.

"Swan."

I reluctantly turn to look at him, and roll my eyes when him wearing his letterman jacket, which is completely covered in patches from top to bottom.

"Yes?"

"I uh…we…you see, I…" he stutters out.

I sigh, pulling out my folder, and getting the homework that's due today out. "Today, Cullen."

He lets out an irritated huff. "Look, bitch, we're gonna have to do this fucking project. After this class, we're going to your house and working on this fucking thing until you get a good portion of the way through. I'm willing to supply you with my opinion on a few things, but otherwise this is up to you."

I raise my eyebrows. "Sounds like you've got it all planned out. I assume you know where my house is, so I'll see you there at 3:30. Might be a few minutes after cause I have to run by Rose's, but just wait for me, mkay?"

He rolls his eyes and I smile to myself. He is such a fucking idiot.

**XXX**

"B, can you clear off that last table for me?" Becky asks, while she tries to hide the fact that she's texting.

"Sure thing."

I'm in a giddier mood than usual. I'm waiting for Cullen to barge in here any minute. It's around 4:45, so sometime soon.

He's an idiot, because he knows I fucking work here every single day after school. He's usually in here with his entourage at least three times a week, right after school.

Hopefully, he's been waiting for at least an hour at my house. Gah, the thought makes me fucking smile so wide, I'm surprised the corners of my mouth aren't splitting.

Right on time, I hear the screeching of tires, see Cullen somehow park in three spots with his gaymobile, and get out of the car, with his hair crazier than usual.

The door slams open, and barely even anyone flinches, which I know, bothers him. He wants an audience. He wants everyone here to know what an awful, heinous, rancid bitch I am that I let _thee _Edward Cullen waste a second of his precious, God-given time.

"What the hell, Swan?" He barks, fire in his eyes.

I look at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Yeah?" I stuff my hands into the pocket of my apron, walking a little closer, trying to hold back my guffaws.

The only person watching is Sandy, the town drunk, who spent a better portion of his life trying to start a local magazine with gossip about the residents of Forks.

"I waited for a fucking hour! I missed fucking soccer practice _and _debate for your stupid ass, and here you are, acting like nothing is fucking wrong?"

I walked over to Sandy and refilled his coffee, smiling as he whipped out his flask. "Want some more pancakes? On the house," I whispered the last part, smiling a small smile.

I liked Sandy a lot, and I felt a little bad for him. Everyone was so hard on him and he was just a nice guy. I think that in another li-

"Fucking answer me!" Cullen interrupted my thoughts, by yanking my arm, pulling me nose to fucking nose with him, while breathing heavily and wildly. His entire hand wrapped around my upper arm, and I'll be damned if I didn't gasp.

This close proximity…was…was fogging up my brain…

The sound whooshed out, Sandy's usual snorting was back noise, Cullen's hand was making tingles and goose bumps break out on my arm, his green eyes were staring so intently into mine. His skin was so perfect and his grip was so tight…. suddenly, I was overwhelmed with the intense throbbing between my thighs.

Before I fucking moaned out loud, I violently pulled my arm away from his hand, and backed up, my back flush against the bar.

"Don't touch me," I panted weakly, but it came out sounding breathy and horny. "And sorry I'm not sorry that I wasted your golden orb of time, but as you've known since sophomore year, I work here everyday after school."

I could feel the flush in my cheeks…and in a nether region of my body.

Cullen was looking just as affected as me…he was flushed, a cute, boyish blush staining his tan cheeks, he was clawing at his hair frantically, and his delectable lips were slightly parted, looking like they really should be attached to my nipple.

Fuck.

Fuckity fuck fuck.

Gotta stop thinking like that.

He was spluttering. "You could have reminded me!" He shouted, still yanking at his hair.

I wanted to tell him to stop. That I would do that for him when his head was between my thighs.

Oh my fuck.

I have to stop.

"Sorry?" I offered weakly, still staring at his lips, and then flashing to his eyes, that were basically just giant pupils.

Was he as turned on as I was?

Was I actually turned on by Edward?

Would I fuck him right here, right now, consequences be damned?

Hopefully, abso-fucking-lutely, and yes, yes, _hell yes, with every fiber of my being, Saint Damien's beard, I would fuck him until I was blue in the face_.

Dear Gus.

I need to get laid. And not by Edward fucking Cullen!

"Alright…well…um…when do you get off?"

_Hopefully soon, on your dick, in any position you want. _

"5:30. Everyday."

"Fine. Friday, 5:30, your place?" His tone was softer, but he still looked and sounded pissed.

I was still flustered and all I could do was nod.

Fuck me.

But really.

**XXX**

Things had been awkwardly tense…and I hated it. So fucking much. It was easier when I had lusted after Cullen with my showerhead, and then was able to go to school and hate his fucking guts with everything in me. But now…I could still fucking feel his hand on my arm.

How lame am I?

Have I mentioned I need to get laid?

Cause I do.

_Desperately._

It had been way too fucking long. That must be why I'm acting like this.

Only plausible answer.

Cullen was all skittish and didn't even comment on my Ty-Dy vans I wore today, which he had spent the better half of freshman year berating me about daily.

Was he just out of material, uninspired, or did he feel the weirdness between us too?

On Wednesday, we actually discussed what we could possibly do the project over. On Thursday, he asked me to give him my number in case one of us had to cancel last minute.

By the time Friday got here, I was quite skittsh myself, wondering if I was on punk'd and Ashton was going to hop out anywhere, with Edward in tow, and shove a giant pie in my face or something.

That would be what made the most sense, right?

I was so confused.

I left work about 10 minutes early, so I could have some time to pick up any dirty underwear on my floor or shit like that.

At 5:32, my doorbell rang.

I quickly checked my reflection, pleased to see I was having a clear skin day; my hair still had volume, my lips we-

I paused.

Why the fuck do I care what Cullen thinks of me?

Smiling to my litter sister Brie, and her friend Irina, who were watching TV, I walked to the door, yanking it open.

Cullen looked hot, as usual. Ray bans on top of his messy hair, bag pack slinging on one shoulder, and a stupid sweater.

I held back my eye roll, thinking this could be possibly smooth sailing.

"Do you want a drink or something…before we start?"

"Sure," he nodded, following me into the kitchen.

I handed him a coke can, which he opened and took a drink out of.

"Who was at the door, B?" Brie screamed.

Cullen choked on his drink.

I didn't know who to say. "Uh my project partner."

Cullen was still choking.

"You ok?" I asked, eyeing him wearily.

"That startled me…I didn't even know anyone else was here," he sputtered.

I raised my eyebrows. "You didn't hear two thirteen year old girls losing their shit over MTV? You need hearing aids to go with that sweater?" I lamely joked, realizing that was a bad one, even for me.

They were being quite loud actually. I could hear them comparing Justin Bieber to Zac Efron on a scale of hotness.

And in my opinion, Zac definitely one because case in point: his balls had actually dropped.

"Whatever, let's just get started on this." He sat at the table, and so did I.

Five minutes into the project planning, Brie came through the doorway, with Irina in tow. They both stopped short.

They both startled giggling.

"B, introduce us to your friend," Brie purred, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Fat chance, I thought. Cullen has expressed his thoughts about my looks more than once, and from what I can tell, he ain't getting his rocks off to it.

Brie was the spitting image of myself at thirteen, down to the hair cut and even some clothes that she had stolen from me over the years.

"This is Edward," I grunted, rolling my eyes as Cullen pulled out the charm.

"And you two lovely ladies are?" He asked, extending his hand to each of them, and then brushing his lips over their hands.

And I could actually see it happening. The hearts being stolen and melted, never to be returned quite the same. The gooey, -Oh-My-Shit-Edward-Cullen-Just-Touched-Me look. The desperate crushes forming as each girl tried to stick out her miniscule boobs the furthest.

"I'm Brie." "I'm Irina." They said at the same time, and I was pleased to see that even though she was making a total ass out of herself, Brie was keeping her shit together the best she could.

No use, I wanted to yell.

He's got ya now!

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you," I looked at him, only to see his sexy ass smirk assessing each girl who was panting like bitches in heat.

"Okay, well, we have a lot of shit to do, so you guys should probably go back to the living room." I said a bit sourly, and a tad grossed out.

They sighed dreamily, and walked back out, seemingly forgetful of what they had come in here for.

"Cute," Edward laughed.

I sneered. "You sick fuck, Cullen. Irina's twelve and probably hasn't even gotten her period yet," I hissed, quietly, happy to hear the TV volume going louder up.

Cullen looked positively grossed out. "That's disgusting. You're so tactless."

"What the fuck ever. This isn't cotillion. Effie Trinket isn't around right now. I'll say what I damn well please in my own damn house. Can we please just get this over with? I have a party to be attending tonight."

Alice and Rose were supposed to get here at 7:30 to start getting ready and it was already 6. I needed to take a shower and shave before then.

"Ugh, don't tell me Jacob Black's party?"

I set down my book and looked up with him. "You're going?" whined.

"Of course I'm going. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm pretty sure the flier said no douchebags allowed." I shrugged. "Or maybe it was a no sweater wearing party. Then again, those basically go hand in hand, and either way, I'm sure you're not supposed to be there."

I just wanted to let loose tonight. It was my first Friday night off in three months and I wanted to spend it puking in the plants, dammit!

Cullen threw his hand over his stomach, pretending to clutch jollily at it while he wheezed out laughter. "Another tally for Swan! Have you ever thought about being a comedian? Lots of lesbians are in the business, so you should fit right in!"

"Oh, I see you're stealing from my bank of gay jokes! Wow, that is damn funny and utterly original!" I knee slapped myself, before picking up my book, and bringing it up to where I couldn't see Cullen's big, fat head anymore.

"Gah, Banner is the best! God bless him and his absolutely astounding ability to pair up the worst partners in the whole damned world!" Edward completely ditched the fake, comical voice we were using.

I set down my book. "Oh, good, _please_, whine some more. _That's _gonna get us an A. You are one bright cookie!"

He was seething by now. "You know what? Fuck this. I can't deal with you right now. Monday. 5:30. Here. We're gonna fucking finish this project then hopefully never see each other ever fucking again!"

"Bravo!" I applauded. "Have you ever thought of going to drama school?

He gathered his stuff while somehow, still glaring at me, slammed my door, and peeled away from my house, leaving fucking skid marks on my driveway.

I swear, one of these days, I'm going to actually fucking kill him! But not before I fuck him.

Gah! What is wrong with me?

**XXX**

The base was pumping; I could feel the vibrations in my chest. Seth was chatting on with Mike about shooters and other boring shit, while I watched the chandelier sway back and forth. I idly wondered if it would even fall like that one scene in What A Girl Wants.

I caught my reflection in the mirror across the room.

Damn, I looked good with a little fire in my eyes.

I was still pissed off from Cullen and mine little tiff. My midnight blue, sparkly tank top clung to my chest, while fanning out just a smidge to show off my curves, but not too much. My pale skin was glowing, and my tits looked awesome from here. My denim skirt clung to my ass in a flattering way. My hair fell loosely around my shoulders, and I was glad I had straightened it.

I surveyed the room, searching for my prey. I was horny and I was gonna get some tonight.

Looking upon the thrashing bodies in the crowd, I couldn't help but to compare this to African tribal dances. I'm sure they had things like this before they sacrificed someone or something. The sacrifice here would definitely be the freshman, Lily Idler's virginity.

She was treading dangerous water grinding her ass all over Eric Swanson like that.

All the guys out there were either too drunk or too sweaty and gross that I couldn't imagine subjecting myself to that kind of torture as they put their grimy and sweaty hands all over me, while humping my leg like they were a dog.

It was about that time that I felt two warm arms slide around my hips. "Good evening, Miss Bella."

I sighed, suppressing a smile. "Hi, James," I said flatly.

"Don't sound so excited. Why don't we get you giggly? I love when you're tipsy, Bella."

I rolled my eyes, but let him lead me to the kitchen.

James was cute enough. A little too long of hair for my taste, but as Rose and I always joked, it would be something to hold onto while he fucked us into oblivion.

James got me some booze, and we talked and talked, and I realized he was perfect. He was more sober than I was and he was not a virgin, so at least it should be semi decent.

We kissed for a few minutes, and just as I was about to suggest that we move this little shindig upstairs, James was knocked into me and there was booze sliding down my face and top.

"Fuck!" I yelled, gasping as the cold drink slid down my shirt.

I looked up to see what had happened and met Cullen's stupidly green eyes, while he was laughing like a psycho.

And his entourage behind him was thinking it was hysterical.

I could tell they were all a little wasted themselves, and normally, I would have been cool, it was an accident, no biggie. But three things were working against Cullen's favor right now.

I was planning on returning this top _back _to Dillard's, seeing as how it cost almost as much as a full paycheck.

It totally killed the mood between James and I, and I was fucking horny.

It was Cullen and he made me want to do things that were probably illegal to even think about. And no, not sexual things. Murderous things.

As Cullen continued to laugh like a deranged hyena, I grabbed my cup of beer, and splashed it right in his fucking face.

His laughter died immediately, and only one member of his sweater club chuckled, before immediately stopping.

"What. The. Fuck." He sputtered, wiping his hand over his face.

"Oh, were you not trying to start a beer fight?" I asked.

"What is your fucking problem, Swan?"

I hopped off the counter and walked right into his face. "_You_."

It was at this time, that I realized we had gathered quite a crowd, and that Cullen was visibly shaking. I bet getting told off by a girl who was well over a foot shorter than him really didn't set well.

And that made me smile.

"That wasn't cool, man," I heard James say to Cullen, before escorting me to the bathroom, so I could clean myself up a little bit.

My loathing had reached new heights.

If I didn't hate Edward Cullen before, it was official now.

**XXX**

Over the next two weeks, Cullen and I had been working on our project twice a week at my house. We had barely gotten any progress done, and the final project was due in less than two weeks.

That was why Cullen was coming over on a Saturday morning, bright and early, and we were going to be at this until we were done.

After the party, we had kept all of our topics about the project, or to insults about each other, but today…there was something heavy about today.

We started in the kitchen, and were working very slow paced. Brie had had a slumber party the night before with about five girls, so I had barely gotten any sleep, the house was a mess, and it was my responsibility because mom and dad were at a "work" retreat the whole weekend.

Sometimes it felt like I was the parent around here.

Around 10:30, I heard a stampede of girls descending the stairs, and I groaned.

"Noooo…." My head hit the table just as the six of them; all screeching came in the kitchen.

Edward completely ignored them and was just staring out the window, looking as exhausted as I felt.

Brie and her noisy friends eventually left the kitchen, but only for the living room, where the nosily blasted the music channel and started dancing like they were all coked up.

"Brie! TURN IT THE FUCK DOWN!" I bellowed, getting ready to lose it.

"NO!" She screamed back.

"That's it! Cullen, grab your stuff. We're going to my room."

My room was furthest from the living room, and if we shut the door, and slid a towel under the door, it should be at least workable.

"Where are we going?" He asked, yawning.

"To my fucking bedroom."

He seemed hesitant, but followed me.

Once we were away from the group of the world's most annoying tweens, I threw my stuff on the bed, grabbed a towel off the bathroom door, shut my door, locked it, and stuffed a towel under it.

I turned to find Cullen swing around in my desk chair.

I smirked to myself when I realized that ancient piece of shit would probably collapse any second. It was missing about three screws, and couldn't handle anything weighing over 120 pounds.

"Sweet room, Swan," he smirked at my poster of The Hunger Games on the back of my door.

"Sweet face, Cullen."

He scoffed. "Sweet comeback, Swan."

"Oh hey," I said, feigning surprise, "There's my fucking shirt that you ruined." I nodded over on my closet door to the ruined tank top hanging on it.

"Oh hey, if you look out your window, you'll see my fucking car that you ruined."

"Hey asshat, that is not my pro-"

And at the exact moment, the chair collapsed, sending Edward faceplanting it to the floor, with his limbs and my chair sprawled everywhere.

I was in hysterics. Clutching my stomach. Tears running down my face.

That was the funniest thing I'd _ever_ seen. The look of sheer terror on his face is what I would be sure to remember during the hardest parts of life, whenever I was feeling down, or if I ever just needed to laugh my fucking face off.

I wheezed, and cried, and laughed, and tried to help him up.

He was not laughing. Fire was in his eyes.

"Oh Cullen," I finally got out after ten minutes of solid laughing, "Don't be such a pussy."

He was up in my face in less than a second. "Don't you _ever_ laugh at me again!" He was gripping my arms almost to the point of pain and all I could see were his lickable lips.

"Or what?" I asked in a low voice that sounded nothing like mine.

Before I could even detect the motion, Cullen had me pressed against my door, and was kissing me roughly, holding me against my will.

I moaned into the rough kiss when his tongue pried my lips open, pushing his tongue into my mouth and stroking mine with his.

It was barbaric. It was forceful. It hurt.

It was hot as hell.

I wedged my arms out from under his and threw them around his neck, pouring myself 110% into that kiss. Hell to the no, I was not missing the only opportunity I might ever get.

We made out until we were gasping for breath, and his lips didn't leave my skin. "I hate you so fucking much!" he panted as he scraped his teeth from my ear lobe to my collarbone.

I pulled his hair extra hard to get it across that the feeling was mutual.

He hoisted my legs up, around his waist, and pushed his heavy hips into mine, pinning me against the door further. I could feel him right where I needed him.

The handle was digging into my thigh, so I slid down his front, and pushed him until he fell on his back on my bed.

"You are the most disgusting person I know!" I whispered as I kissed up his neck and chin, devouring his lips again.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a human being," He grunted, rolling us until half my body was off the bed and he was burying his face in the V of my shirt, sucking and licking at my cleavage.

I was letting out shrieks and breathy, raspy pants that I'd never made before, while clawing at his head, feeling the pressure eating me alive, starting from my vag, up.

I arched against him when I could feel him hard and pulsating against my leg. I heard a rip before I felt his lips on bare skin.

I strained to lift my head that falling off the bed, and saw that he had ripped my V-neck in two, and was sucking at my chest more freely.

"You asshole!" I yelled, pushing him off me and moving to straddle him. I ripped his sweater open, and took joy when I saw the buttons fly all over my floor. He bit his lip and roughly kneaded my boobs, to the point where I was whimpering out strangled cries of pain and ecstasy.

He quickly undid my pants, and I stood up quickly, dropping them to the floor, before moving to his belt buckle. Once we were both in our underwear, he grabbed me, pulling me on top of him, before grabbing the flesh of my ass and yanking at it, making me yelp.

While one hand slapped my ass, he moved me to where the tent in his boxers was lined up with my pussy, and slid one finger down the crack of my ass all the way to my clit. I couldn't hold back the whorish sounding moan that was elicited from me.

"That's right," he grunted, bucking his hips. "Moan for daddy."

I gasped, embarrassed that that only made me wetter. To hide that fact, I slapped him across the face.

He _growled_. And the sound went straight to my clit.

He slapped my ass hard, before ripping my bra in two, then my panties. "Don't you ever fucking slap me again!" He muttered right into my ear, just before his hand landed on my ass with a crack.

All the other slaps had been enjoyable almost but that one…that one brought tears to my eyes.

He moved me to where I was under him, completely bare, before securing my hands above my head and assessing my naked body.

"Mmm…I must say, Swan…you've gotten fucking sexy. But I still hate you."

I whimpered.

He smirked. "I know, Swan. You'll get a taste soon. Now, don't fucking move your hands. Hold on to the board."

I did as instructed, and moved my hands behind me.

He slid off his boxers, and my hips thrust up on their own accord after seeing what Cullen had been hiding under there.

I mean…I'd heard rumors…but _fuck_. This was a gift. He was very large. And thick.

"See something you like?" He asked arrogantly, running his hand up and down his beautiful cock.

"No. I hate you." I whimpered.

We both knew it was a lie.

I would have done anything to get that dick inside me.

He leaned in and started kissing down my body, murmuring, "Keep those hands up there, baby."

_Baby_.

Ungh.

By the time he reached my left nipple, I was gasping for breath, bucking wildly every time his throbbing length came in contact with my skin.

"You're being really fucking loud, and usually, I would revel in those sounds, but I really fucking hate your mouth when words are coming out of it, so shut up before I gag you!"

I wanted to slap him again, but I knew that would mean he would stop his delicious descent down toward the part of me that needed him most.

When he reached my pubic bone, a breathy sigh escaped me.

"What did I fucking say?" His head popped up.

I bit my lip, and saw his eyes flash to it while he groaned. He slapped my pussy, causing me to yelp. He grabbed my ripped and ruined panties from beside him and shoved them in my mouth. I moved to tear them out, but he was already wrapping the arms of his sweater around my hands, tying me to the bed.

The fuck.

Why the hell was I enjoying this so much?

He went back to my pussy, taking a leisurely long lick right up the center, while moving both of my legs over his shoulder.

"Do you realize how long I've wanted to taste your pussy? And how much it drives me crazy? I fucking hate you yet I am constantly thinking about taking you every single fucking way, humanly possible.

You drive me crazy!"

I was bucking my hips against his mouth, and he went back, going for it all. One hand slid up my side, finding purchase on my tit that was heaving. Another moved to make my hips stay down on the bed. And his tongue. His tongue was doing downright illegal things to my poor, sensitive, in-desperate-need-to-cum pussy.

I was bucking and moaning and clawing at my restraints, begging to come.

I was right on the edge, teetering, needing him to do something, _anything _to make me fall over.

It was when he took his clit into his perfect, round, pink lips, and hummed, while looking up at me, that I lost it, and shook, screaming into my shredded panties just how much I loved Edward Cullen's tongue.

During my orgasm, that seemed to last a lifetime, I was in pure ecstasy. It was official. Facebook pages shall be made to it. Shrines shall be built in honor of it. Weekly gatherings shall be held to support it.

Edward Cullen had the best fucking tongue in the entire fucking world. Even after my first orgasm subsided, he went down to my entrance, only to lick me until all of my cum was going down his throat. Then he went right back to mercilessly flicking his tongue against my ultra-sensitive clit.

I screamed. I bucked. I cried. My thighs clamped around his head.

If I thought the first orgasm was intense, this one was on an all-new playing field.

Once I squeaked at how it was too sensitive, he finally, and regrettably, removed his tongue from me, and maneuvered his way out of my leg's clutches on his head.

He pulled the panties out of my mouth and kissed me square on the lips.

Usually, I would have been grossed out that his tongue had just been _in _me, but for some reason, it just made me even more hot and bothered than I already was.

As he kissed me domineeringly, he untied my hands, and moved me to where I was on my knees on the floor, and he was sitting on the bed.

"I assume you've given head before, Swan?" He asked, stroking his cock that was inches from my face.

"Twice," I admitted shyly.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't act so damn timid. Now suck it, before I fuck your mouth."

I was sickened with how turned on I was, and what a little bitch he was making of me. Without even second-guessing it, I lowered my mouth to where I was sucking on the head.

I hummed, and his hips bucked, sending him to hit the back of my throat. I gagged. "Relax, Swan," he said, sliding me off his dick by grabbing my hair, and then pushing me back down.

Soon, he'd set a rhythm, and I was gagging less. His hands were tight in my hair, moving me like I was sex doll.

He was so loud, and groaning, and I very briefly thought of Brie and her friends, but I could still hear the music in the distance, so I didn't worry for long.

"Ahhh, Bella! Faster!"

He was slamming my head, and pumping his hips, and I was bracing myself on his thighs, afraid he would impale my face and go out the back of my throat. That's how hard he was.

Then he did something that made me want to slap the shit out of him as I rode him all the way to California.

He slammed my head down, forcing me to swallow around him. My nose was pressed to his neatly groomed pubic bone, and I gagged and screamed around him, desperately needing air.

The sick fuck was only turned on further and kept me there, instructing me to swallow, and telling me how good I felt choking on his thick cock.

Possibly the sickest thing about it is how close I came to coming, when he slid a hand around my throat, and slightly squeezed, groaning at how he could feel his cock in there.

Finally he released me, and I sputtered backwards, falling on my ass, gasping for air, water running out of my eyes.

"So clumsy," he sighed, climbing off the bed and onto to the floor to straddle me.

He grabbed a condom out of his jean pockets, slid it on, and filled me before I had even caught my breath.

I screamed out again as he slammed into me, giving me no time to adjust. Moments later, he had a steady pace of fucking me that had me clawing desperately at his back, as I got rug burn from sliding along the carpet.

When he hooked one leg around his waist and the other under his arm, I screamed, and came, biting into his shoulder.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," he panted, pulling out of me, and depositing me on the bed.

He flipped me onto my knees and forearms, slamming into my from behind, making me cry out from the pain and pure pleasure.

"That's right, baby! Fucking take my cock! Take it!" He leaned over me, pounding his hips in a furious rhythm, before moving a hand to my throat again, applying enough pressure to make me squirm but not enough for it to be uncomfortable.

His chants were low in my ear, telling me to take his cock, and to milk him dry, and more dirty, nasty comments that should never be uttered outside of sex.

He moved his other hand to my clit, tweaking and pulling it, and before I even thought possible, I was coming, again, and pushing back against him, begging for it to be harder.

He squeezed my throat harder, stilled my hips, and slammed into me the hardest I'd ever had four more times, stilled, spilled into me, and then collapsed on top of me.

After a minute he moved from on top of me and lay beside me. Shoulder to shoulder, we panted and tried to catch our breath.

After a few minutes, I swallowed and turned to face him. "I still fucking hate you."

"But you love fucking me."

_**Thanks for reading! I hoped you all enjoyed it. **_

_**I might make this into a story, depending on feedback. **_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. **_

_**BPOV**_

I am having a love affair.

With Butterfinger candy balls.

Sweet Moses, it's an orgasm in my mouth.

I'm moaning, and groaning, and thoroughly enjoying these balls, ignoring the judgmental look Alice is giving me.

"What?" I ask, with a mouth full of heaven.

"You're disgusting me. And that is totally going straight to your ass. Graduation's in less than two months, and Senior Trip is in 1 month and 2 weeks, so keep that in mind." She gave me her "mom" look and I knew it was final.

I sadly put down the king size bag I was holding to me, and laid flat on Rose's bed, overcome by the smell of her nail polish.

As usual, she was painting her toes an electric blue that I'm pretty sure she'd had since elementary school.

"Have you ever thought about going with a different color?" I asked her while looking at her upside down with my head hanging off the bed.

"B, I've told you this many a times, electric blue is my aura therefore it should radiate from me, starting from my feet up."

"Okay." I really only said it so I wouldn't have to hear her rant. Sitting back up, I glanced at Alice, hungrily flipping through Vogue, her self-proclaimed bible.

I looked back at Rose, bumping her head to Marley in the background, and painting her toes.

Now is as good as any other time to tell them.

"Ladies. I have an announcement to make."

Neither of them looked up, so instead of the dramatic build up I was planning, I just said it.

"I had sex with Edward Cullen yesterday."

Alice put down Vogue.

Rose paused Marley.

"_What_?" They said at the same time.

"Yep. We fucked. And he made me come about 4 times."

Both of them, eyes wide, faces pale, and mouths agape, stared at me.

"How…how did this happen?" Alice shrieked.

Rose shrugged. "Anyone with eyes could see all that sexual tension between y'all. And even if Cullen's a douche, who cares? He's pretty." She did her goofy smile.

"He _is_ pretty, Rose. Well put."

"So like…how big is he?" Alice asked.

I slapped a cylinder-like throw pillow on the bed, just to see her expression, because when it came to sex, Alice would believe _anything _you told her.

Rose snorted when Alice believed it, and then slapped my arm for deceiving her yet again.

Alice was a virgin. She had a promise ring and the whole shebang although I'm quite confident she had never sat foot in an actual church.

Rose on the other hand…well, she'd done it thrice times, and had been in severe pain each time. She just had a small canal we had guessed.

"Really though? Is he packin?" Rose asked.

I nodded my head. "I'm sore if that answers your question."

"Swanny, you are such a slut!" Alice giggled, before jumping on the bed, making me grab my cooch who needed to be iced.

I grabbed Alice's leg making her fall back down, nearly avoiding crashing her head into the headboard.

"So did you both decide you're in love or was it wonderful hate sex?"

"Obviously hate sex. That was quite wonderful. He knows what he's doing."

"What would that be like?" Rose mused, while going back to her toes.

**XXX**

"Bella! Is that you? Can you come in here for a moment?"

That would be mom.

Sigh.

"No," I mumbled under my breath.

I trudged into the kitchen, with my overnight bag from Rosalie's on my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Bella, you're looking rough. Long night at…" she trailed off, seeming to have a hard time remembering who the hells house I was at, _all night_, last night.

"Rose."

"Right. Rose. I thought that was it, but got distracted and though um, Jessica for a moment." She let out a giggle that made me uncomfortable. "So I wanted to talk about some college stuff with you."

I got even more comfortable.

This would take a while.

"So Rose and Alice are going…where again?"

I sighed. "I've told you like 8 times, but Alice will be at a small design school just outside of the city, and Rose will be at Columbia."

I was quite thankful we were all heading to New York. It made me a hell of a lot less nervous, even though I was almost in tears at the thought anyway.

I'd just sent in a very specific survey pertaining to the roommate situation, so hopefully everything would work out well with that.

"I ran into Esme Cullen at yoga the other day, and she said that Edward is going to NYU, and I was so thrilled!" She beamed, brighter than when she learned I had gotten in. For the major I wanted. And got all the financial shit worked out.

"Why?" I grumbled but she didn't even hear.

This was how life went for me.

"Apparently, Edward is rooming with his cousin, Emmett, who is from the area up there, and they're really excited. I think you actually met Emmett once…anyway, we're finding comfort that our kiddos will have familiar faces so far away from home."

Yippee.

**XXX**

Tuesday morning, I was minding my own business, getting my Pre-Cal book from my locker, when suddenly, the door was slammed on my wrist, making me rip it back in pain.

"Motherfucker!" I seethed, inspecting it for any damage or bones sticking out.

I looked up to see the asshat, and I'm sure you can assume whom it was, smirking with that damn beanie on. Gah, did he think he was Rastafarian or something?

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, rubbing my wrist, and flicking the hair out of my eyes.

These side swept bangs looked _way _cuter on Reese Witherspoon.

"We have to work on the project tonight," he said confidently, leaning against the lockers on the wall.

"No shit, Sherlock. I don't have work tonight, so after school, my house?"

Geez, there was still a throbbing in my wrist.

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "But, my baby is at the doctor. She's sick."

I stared at him, not knowing if he was trying to be funny or…?

Completely at a loss for a witty comeback, to a joke or fact I didn't quite get, I eloquently said, "huh?"

"Ruthie, my _car_," he said with so much sass, I immediately questioned why I slept with him. But then he crossed his arms, showing off those scrumptious muscles and I remembered. "She's out of oil," he frowned.

"Well, that sounds like a personal problem…and you did _not _just call your car Ruthie. How lame." I scoffed, blushing at the thought that I referred to my car as Phillip. "But the more I think about it, Ruthie is such a frail sounding name…a name given to a _weak_ woman, a whiny, bitchy grandma kind of name. How fitting after all!" I gave him a thumbs up.

"Good one. But like I said, she's in the shop, so…yeah."

"I'm at a loss for what you're asking," I replied, fighting a grin.

He made a low growl sound, aaand my panties were ruined. I'm sure I flushed, and I saw a smirk quirk at one corner, and then drop. "I need a fucking ride."

_I'll fucking ride you. _

What?

Anyway.

"Ugh, are you sure you wanna get in my beast? I mean…it did kick Ruthie's sorry ass the other day…so it's not super fond of little bitches," I clucked my tongue and gave him a faux worried expression.

"Then how do you drive it?"

I threw my head back and laughed sardonically. "Cullen. The humor."

"Dammit Swan, why does everything have to be so damn difficult with you? Either give me a ride or do the project by yourself."

"That's rich. Fine, yeah, but I have to stop at Target, and I don't want any bitching from you."

"I don't want to be seen in public with you," he replied, whining _again_.

"Then we'll get you some shades. Hide you from the press and whatnot." I flipped him off as I headed to class.

Such a toll.

**XXX**

Cullen was grimacing like he was sitting in a pile of shit mixed with jizz. I just rolled my eyes, flipped on my shades, and turned up Franz Ferdinand.

He had made us wait until 10 minutes after school so no one would see him getting in a car with me. I might actually be offended if I weren't so amused that he actually thinks other people outside of his entourage give a shit about what he's doing.

Whatever.

I pulled into Target's parking lot, and breathed a sigh.

This was a home away from home. For reals.

Getting out of the car, I noticed Cullen was staying glued to his seat. Maybe the jizz had dried?

"What are you doing, besides wasting my time?"

"I'll stay in the car."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not leaving the keys and it's around 90 degrees out here, so have fun with that."

I turned on my heel and strode toward the store.

Less than three seconds later, I heard him jogging up beside me.

"Did you get all zipped up in your Hazmat suit?"

I could almost hear his eye roll.

"What are you even here for?" He asked later, shying away from other customers as if they had a disease. I looked at the retarded pony on his shirt, and briefly pondered his sexuality.

"I have an event tonight, that I'm planning on wearing a white sundress to, and since you ripped my only white bra, I have no choice but to buy a bra so…here we are. Also, I ran out of conditioner this morning and my hair is practically brit-"

"I stopped listening like two minutes ago."

"You asked, dipshit."

We walked in silence until we reached the bras. I grabbed the first one I saw that was on sale then one more that was a little bit more money.

I was kinda pissed about my torn garment. I'd had that bra since freshman year. She was gonna go to college with me. And she was so comfortable. Plus, it was from Victoria's Secret, the only bra I had from there, and that shit ain't cheap.

I headed to the dressing room, after telling Cullen to park it on one of the little kid chairs where they made kids wait. Muhaha.

I took off my shirt and bra and put on the first one. It was a little tight on my back fat, that seriously needed to be toned, and the front dug into the side of my r-

Before I could finish my thought, I let out a shriek that was quickly covered by a large hand.

"You should really lock your door," Cullen muttered, before snapping the strap.

I turned around and slapped his chest. "It was locked? And you can't be back here, stupid!"

"Says who?"

"The…the sign? The Target Corporation? The Geneva Convention?"

Edward's lip quirked at that one, before he unhooked my bra –with one hand- and slid it off, throwing it to the ground.

"Your tits are kind of small," he commented as he massaged them and like the cheap hooker I am, my head fell back against the wall, sighing as he rubbed them just right.

"Yeah, well your balls are un-proportional." My head logged to the side.

I really wasn't sure. Truth be told, I couldn't even conjure up an image of them. No one ever pays attention to the boys down there, ya know? It's all about the main man standing up.

"Cullen…stop…" I whined, and maybe whimpered.

I was nipping now and I was always sure there were cameras somewhere in dressing rooms, so I was extra uncomfortable.

He rolled his eyes, and bent his head, licking one of my nipples.

I officially whimpered.

His large hands wrapped around my torso and rib cage, and he bent more, as to get a better angle, really going for the gold.

I was squirming and regrettably, one of my hands slid into his hair. He switched from my left tit to the right, and did something amazing with his tongue that made me let out a deep moan that was probably much too loud.

He let it go and I made a noise of disproval, just before he flicked it, hard, and sat on the stool in the room.

I stared at him.

"I'm gonna be the judge."

I turned around and slid on the next bra. My inner Bella, the sassier side of me, if you can believe there is one, was telling me to flick his dick and see how he liked that, but then the horny slut fastened her bra and turned around, pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"Nope…it does nothing for you. Gah, these are _cotton_, Swan. I'm confused, are we picking out an 18-year-old girl's bra, or your little sisters trainer bra?"

"Well, not all of us are shitting silver dollars, so I don't really have the time nor money to go down to Vera Wang and have Vera herself fucking customize one for me."

I spent my money on nice panties, and when I say nice, I mean ones that are more than $5 in a 10-pack. Rose, Alice, and I have a "power panty" thing where we believe the sexier your panties are, the sexier you'll feel and the more confidence you'll exude.

It worked every time. But I was wearing my Pooh Bear panties today, one's that had holes all over it, and my confidence wasn't at my highest. Cullen couldn't know that though.

"Swan, I'm going to buy a fucking bra for you. What are you 34B?"

"Why?" I asked, in complete disbelief.

"Because I don't fuck girls who wear cotton bra's like they're 12!"

"You already did? Is this like a new leaf or something?"

"Swan, just buy the first one. I've about had it with that mouth and we still have a project to do. So let's get out of this hellhole. Who knows what the hell I'm even sitting on here."

I rolled my eyes, but grabbed the first bra anyway.

**XXX**

Once we arrived at my house, we went to work upstairs, since my mom was doing yoga in the living room.

She'd taken the day off to take Brie to get her braces off, and I guess was trying to rejuvenate now!

Woohoo.

Cullen and I sat in my room, working on the project, while fighting in between about random stuff.

He was sprawled on the floor, googling stuff on his computer and I was sprawled on my bed, fighting sleep.

"Bella! Wake the fuck up!" he growled.

"Don't tell me what to do," I yawned.

He rolled his eyes; I drifted in and out.

I was woken up by Brie coming in and lying on top of me.

"Sup lil' mama?"

"Check out my grillz, bitch," she giggled, flashing me a huge grin.

"Your teeth are gorge," I said while pinching her cheeks, impersonating our mom.

Cullen was just staring at us.

"Take a picture, Cullen. It'll last longer."

"Brie…don't grow up to be like your sister," he complained, while scowling at his computer.

"Brie is my personal mini-me. I ordered her and she shall be me in the flesh. We are one," I giggled, pushing her off me so I could breathe.

"Alright, well I'll let you two get back to your work. Bye B. Bye Edward," she sighed before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

"Guys are gonna be all over her," Cullen said after a few moments of silence.

I yawned again. "Ya know it, brah. She's the spitting image of myself and Lawd knows child, boys were after me."

That was a lie and everyone knew.

I was so awkward that any prettiness I had was overrun and replaced with social ineptness. Luckily, when I hit high school, I gained the power to speak to people outside of my family and Rose and Alice.

"We look so much a like, but she has a totally different life than me. Ins't it ironic?"

"Yeah, I really do think."

"Did you just quote Alanis Morissette?" I quirked my head.

He sighed. "I believe I did."

"You're lamer than I thought."

"Um, you're the one who realized I was quoting Alanis Morissette?" He made it sound like a question. Such a douche.

"Yeah, but I wasn't quoting her. Whatever. I'm tired and you're boring the hell out of me. And I have to go to a stupid dinner tonight," I whined and flipped over so my head was hanging off the bed. Upside down, I stared at Cullen, who was blatantly staring down my shirt.

"Stop."

"Whatever," he sighed, going back to his computer.

I drifted in and out of sleep until around 6:30.

"Swan," he barked, waking me up. "I have to go. It was really nice doing all this by myself. You can do the rest of it."

And with that, he was gone.

I sighed, and got up for my stupid dinner, putting on my "trainer bra".

**XXX**

On Wednesday night, I was working at the diner, counting down the minutes until my shift ended. It was a slow night, and I was so not in the mood to be acting as a servant.

Behind the counter, I was doing my Pre-Cal homework, basically starting to break a sweat over the problems.

Something that would be beneficial to passing this damn class, would be to have a teacher who wasn't older than time and didn't fall asleep standing up, but hey- Who am I, a mere student straggling to have a future, to know what makes a good teacher?

I sighed, dropping my head, as the bells charmed, entering a stumbling Sandy.

I smiled.

He raised his flask.

"Evening, Bella." He was really a rather coherent drunk.

"Sup, Sandy? What can I get ya?"

"I'm really feeling a hot dog tonight…"

"My man. Comin' up."

I gave the order to Hector, the cook, and went back to my homework.

About three minutes later, I was carrying on small talk with Sandy about his next big move, when Cullen and his entourage walked in.

I rolled my eyes. Today it was just Cullen and his boys, missing their two cheerleaders who were usually ordering sugarless water, as if there was a thing.

I sighed in frustration that I was the only waitress working tonight, and walked on over to their booth, that they'd, somehow, already made messy.

"What can I get you?"

Four eyes looked up at me; like they were shocked someone actually worked here.

"I really like that outfit, Swan," Cullen, told me, flicking the grease stain on the apron.

"I think it's kinda hot," Pete shrugged.

This uniform was ridiculous. A pink button up dress, with a white apron over it, and stupid white Keds that started to hurt after an hour.

"Thanks, Cullen. I'm digging that beanie. It must have been a hard fight prying it from the homeless population here in lovely Forks."

"Ugh, would you two just fuck already?" Nate, Cullen's best friend, sneered, flipping out his phone and reclining back in the booth.

Then without a missed beat, I said, "No thanks. I'd rather stay STD free."

Cullen looked annoyed, but didn't say anything back, and that made me uncomfortable, because first, I pray that he's clean, and two, his snide comments back at me almost calmed me anymore, rather than riled me.

"Chocolate milk shake," Edward demanded, after a sigh.

I smirked. "Four straws?"

"You're a fucking riot, ya know that?" He rolled his eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sandy furiously scribbling in his gossip journal.

"Yeah, I'll have the Cheeseburger plate with a Dr. Pib," Pete piped up, and Tyler and Ben seconded and third-ed him.

"K." And with that, I was back at my Pre-Cal.

"You handle those boys well, Bella." Sandy whispered to me.

I snuck him some free fries.

Trying to focus on my math, I couldn't help but eavesdrop, undoubtedly with Sandy, on the conversation Ed and gang were having.

"I know, dude, but she totally freaks every time I'm about to get in. Don't know how much longer I can take it," Ben sighed.

"Dude, sometimes I wish Mandy would slow the hell down. She gives me no recovery time, and at first, I was all 'this is awesome', but now … now I feel chaffed." Tyler whined.

I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, how's Lauren?" Ben asked Nate, I'm assuming.

"When you picture our relationship, picture trench warfare."

"Rough," sighed Tyler.

"No it's not," Cullen groaned. "You always fucking complain about Lauren when you should clearly be tapping Jessica. She's easy and unlike Lauren, her tits are real."

Well, that was juicy. I mean, I'd always assumed about Lauren, but it had never been brutally revealed like that.

Sandy looked like he had just discovered gold.

"Says the man, who never gets any. You know, for having a jawline like that, Ed, you should be having a mountain of souvenir panties, but when was the last time your dick got wet?"

And Cullen say's I'm crude?

"In the shower this morning."

"Ha." The boys replied in unison, which was a little creepy, but something I'd grown used to after all these years.

"Swan," Cullen barked suddenly. "I need a drink."

I held back my grumbles and smartass comments. "What do you want?"

"Your pussy!" Ben shouted excitedly, and my head popped up.

"Maybe he can suck yours instead!" I shouted back, smiling inwardly at the way all their eyebrows shot up. "Well, Cullen, are you going to tell me what you want or am I supposed to guess?"

"Coke."

So I got him his damn coke, and did a toe touch in my mind when I saw that Becky would get here in 10 minutes, which meant I could go hoooomeeeee!

And do homework.

Yay.

Before it was that time though, I dropped the bill on the table, diced up between them, and went to count my tips behind the counter and do my quota shit.

The boys all left a couple minutes before Becky got there, and I went to clear their table.

They'd left a $10 bill on the table, which was rather generous for the shitty service I'd provided. Although Nate hung with Cullen, he was actually a pretty cool guy. He'd always been nicer to me than the rest, and in my book, that counted for something.

I think he understood that I had to hate him anyway though.

I talked to Becky for a moment, before going out the back, to my truck.

Hector always made us park behind the building in case of "over-flow". The parking lot could hold about 30 cars, probably, and I really didn't have the heart to tell Hector that the place was lucky if it saw 15 cars, but whatever.

Heading out to the back, I nearly shat myself when I saw Cullen parked horizontally behind Phillip, leaning against his car.

"What the hell are you doing?" I choked out.

He rolled his eyes. "That dress is way too short for your legs," he announced, eyeing me up and down.

"And that has to do with you waiting for me in a dark alley because…?"

"Because I want you to suck my cock."

_Oh._

I flushed out of hatred and rage and… other things…

I was honestly at a loss for words. I mean, I could talk dirty as long as sex wasn't involved.

I was not a lady, but I was always quiet during sex apart from moans that were uncontrollable.

So instead, I took a step closer to Cullen.

I could reach out and touch him now.

"What if I say no?" It came out all breathy and so not the way I intended.

He smirked. "I'll force you. If memory serves, you are one hot bitch choking on my thick cock," he obscenely palmed himself over his jeans, and my stomach was dropping and I was really turned on and sickly wanting him to force me to.

So I decided to play hard to get.

"Fat chance. That was a one time thing, that really never should be brought up to anyone." I marched to my car, feeling my pony tail sway confidentially behind me.

Suddenly, I was yanked backward and pinned against his car, his dick pressed against my stomach.

Then, he led me to the other side of the car, threw me in the backseat, and then sped off, putting on Childs lock.

"Good idea," I praised. "I was planning on jumping out while we were in motion. I've been really hoping for a face reconstructive surgery.

"Fuck, just shut up." He groaned, speeding up.

"Cullen, this was a stupid plan. We have nowhere to go, you're going to have to drop me back off at the diner because that's where my car is, and-"

He slammed to a stop.

I looked around and we were on some trail in the woods.

This wasn't sketchy at all.

But honestly, my pussy didn't really care.

Cullen got out of the front seat, and joined me in the backseat.

He kind of just sat there for a moment, looking at me expectantly.

"Well it's not gonna suck itself," he finally said after a moment.

"Sorry I'm not sorry, but I'm not really in the mood to suck your stupid dick after you basically abducted me, so I suggest you pick up yoga and suck your own dick!"

I turned away from him, looking out the window, with my arms crossed.

I felt chilly too. He'd left the A.C. running, and I was just in the thin dress.

It _was _too short, therefore exposing a lot of thigh when I sat down and it was too tight on my bust. I'd gotten it when I was 15.

I heard him sigh, then he slid to me and started gingerly kissing my neck, which felt really good, but was freaking me the fuck out.

His deft fingers slid up my waist and started unbuttoning my dress. It pooled around my waist and he moved to unclasp my bra.

He threw it up into his front seat before palming my tits.

All too soon, he pulled away, leaning up against the other side of the car and pushing his pants down, exposing his rock hard cock, before putting his legs on either side of me.

"Suck me good."

I just stared at him, propped up with my legs folded under me, half naked.

He sighed, leaned forward, gripped my ponytail, and lowered me to where his leaking cock was brushing against my lips.

"Your constant snark tonight was so fucking annoying, you deserve to be punished," he leaned forward and smacked my ass that was sticking up in the air.

I whimpered, and snuck out my tongue, licking the slit in his dick.

"Fuck!" he growled, thrusting his hips up, forcing me to take it in too far. I gagged and he groaned loudly. "That's right slut…take it all in."

After he let go of the back of my head with one hand to grab my ass, I lifted my head up, to catch a breath.

"Dammit Cullen! Do you want someone's dick being rammed down your throat?"

I'm sure I looked comical.

My bangs were all in my eyes, my hair a very messy ponytail. My dress was half down exposing my heaving chest and the bottom was pulled up exposing my thighs and ass.

He had a different reaction than anticipated.

Before I even realized it, he was pinning me down underneath him.

"You look so fucking hot and it's pissing me off," he growled into my cleavage while thrusting against my hot and needy core.

_The feeling is mutual_, I wanted to moan.

Instead I just moaned.

He thrust harder and I was literally seconds away until he stopped and pulled my legs up, pulling my panties down my legs and somewhere into his car.

He pulled a condom out of nowhere and secured it before pushing the tip right against me.

I arched and panted and whimpered and needed.

He bent down, bit my earlobe, licked the pain away, and then whispered, "I want you to fucking scream."

And with that, he slammed into me.

I cried out and threw my head back slamming it into the door handle.

"Ow," I cried, but it turned into more of a pathetic whimper as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of me.

I hadn't really gotten a chance to look at his face the last time we did this, but now…holy fucking shit.

I mean…Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Cullen was one hot piece of ass.

The muscles and veins in his neck and arms were standing out as his green eyes stared into mine with a fiery hatred passion that made my skin feel like it was on fire.

He wrapped my legs around his torso and the angle change was sublime for him, seeing as how he made a noise I'd never heard that made me tighten around him, and his eyes rolled back when he picked up the pace. As if it was even possible.

My hands had gone behind my head to stop my head from pounding into the door with every thrust, my back was arched, and I was panting like a dog.

Cullen buried his face in my neck, and put one of his hands on my tit, grabbing at it roughly, and shoving his thumb under the cup of my bra to stroke my nipple.

He shoved the cup down after a minute and sucked the nipple into his mouth.

"Edw- oh shit, Edward!" I bucked against him, my clit rubbing deliciously against his pubic bone.

"Ungh, more," I pleaded.

"Such a needy slut," he whispered into my ear while smirking, bringing one hand up around my throat just like the first time, and I was so far gone.

I clenched around him and somewhere, under my orgasmic bliss, I could hear him groaning something, the words were distorted, and I was screaming when he flicked my clit, sending me further into my orgasm.

Minutes, seconds, hours later I resurfaced and he had all his weight on me. His hips were making small and random jerks into me as I could feel his cock slowly start to soften.

My hands were in his hair still, although I couldn't remember putting them there.

He placed a small kiss on my tit, where his face was, before groaning as he pulled out. He pulled the used and gross condom off, opening the door and throwing it put. Grabbing a tissue, he began to wipe his cock off, before handing me my own tissue.

I mumbled thanks, feeling weird that he was being…nice?

I threw it out my door and pulled my bra back in place before pulling my dress down my legs and over my chest.

He had pulled his pants up, although his shirt was off, and was leaning back, running a hand through his hair, taking deep breaths.

It was kind of weird. Last time, we just went back to working on the project and that was that.

This was weird now.

He chuckled quietly and got back in the front seat, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head.

I got in his front seat, looking for my panties.

"Where are…" I trailed off, leaning over into the backseat to try to see if they were back there.

His floor was empty besides for his shoes and a gym bag.

I looked at him only to find him staring at my ass, which was probably poking out of my dress.

I quickly pulled it down, blushing, even though I'd just had sex with the man.

"Now you choose to be shy?" he laughed, and turned on the car.

I sat in his plush and leathery seat and was disgusted at how nice this fucking car was.

He drove away, and I put on my seat belt, feeling like I just had been thoroughly fucked.

"Do you want to just finish the whole damn project tomorrow night?" He asked once we were getting near the diner.

"Um..yeah. That's fine." I agreed, taking my ponytail down, and running my hand through my hair. "Oh, wait. My mom is having like a dinner party tomorrow night, but…if I say I'm working on a project I can probably get out of it. But my house isn't an option," I sighed.

Great. Saturday would probably be spent doing the thing. It was due Tuesday, so we really needed to get it finished before Monday.

"Just come over to mine. My parents are going to be at some charity thing all night so yeah. Come over when ever you get off work."

He pulled into the parking lot, behind the diner, and I unbuckled myself.

"K, see you then." I got out of the car, and bent down as ladylike as I could to see if I could find my fucking underwear. I was quite uncomfortable without them.

"Damn, I hope you have febreeze Cullen." I announced after taking a whiff of the car and comparing it to the clear air outside.

It smelled like sex, and that really wasn't a smell that you buy in a car freshener.

He shrugged. I continued looking.

"Would you maybe like to help me?" I asked, irritated, he was just idling, letting me look for the panties that he threw God knows where.

"Oh, you mean these?" I looked up, to see him twirling my pink panties around his finger, before pocketing them.

I gasped. "You're such an asshole! Give those back!"

"I don't think I will. Now get out of my car."

I flipped him off and slammed the door, still with my mouth hanging open.

As I uncomfortably sat in my car, after putting down a napkin, I began to drive home.

**XXX**

The next morning I felt achy and sore.

Cullen was too thick.

And he hadn't stretched me or anything. Just slammed home.

Fucking tool.

He'd pay for that.

I limped to my classes all day and hissed when I sat, seeing Cullen smirk every time.

Douche.

Maybe I'd drill something up his ass and see if he enjoyed that.

I grimaced at my own thought. And I wonder why I'm single.

Not only was moving or being alive uncomfortable, the only clean pair of pants I had was my skinny jeans which were confining and tight and gah I wanted to rip them off.

Although I loved my outfit. Simple yet chic. Gladiator sandals, skinny jeans, light wash V-neck, with a long necklace and my hair half up and wavy.

I got compliments all day, which made me feel a little bit better.

In Physics, Cullen sat closer to me than usual, which threw me off a bit, although I couldn't focus.

Since we're in a "lab" we have fucking stools, which make for the most uncomfortable seating at school normally. Now with my already sore vagina, the stool felt like a knife jabbing my cunt.

Gah!

"Sore?" He asked lowly, while his eyes twinkled.

I was caught off guard, I must say.

He _wanted _me to be sore.

Dick.

"No." I said definitely.

Inside, I was crying.

He smirked. "That's too bad…guess I'll just have to fuck you harder next time."

…

_**So first of all, you guys rock! I was not expecting that kind of response, and it was very exciting so thank you for all the reviews and favorites! **_

_**I'm thinking around 10 chapters for this little baby, maybe a little more, maybe a little less. **_

_**We'll see. **_

_**Maybe EPOV next chapter? Lemme know what you think. **_

_**I hoped you liked it!**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review! **_

_**Also, if you like this story, check out my other new one Into The Wild! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters**_

_**EPOV**_

Bella fucking Swan.

Say the name, and I'm instantly filled with two things.

Rage and lust.

I fucking hate her so much, while simultaneously I'm constantly turned on by her.

I can't stand anything she does, the way she looks, acts, talks, _moves_, yet I find myself jerking off to the image of her more times than I'm not.

I have to say though…actually having sex with her beats any fantasy I've ever had.

She's sexy as hell and she puts me through hell.

Why couldn't she be hideous so my loathing wouldn't be interrupted?

Or something better, why couldn't she be just as hot, and a normal, sweet girl, who doesn't make me want to punch her in that condescending face?

I'm not even exactly sure when the hating or lust started, or if there ever was a moment when it was sealed, but for as long as I've known her, I've hated her and wanted to fuck her.

She's quite possibly Lucifer and Miranda Kerr's love child.

And she's on her way to my house.

She should be ringing the doorbell any minute.

I'm anxious because she's never been to my house before. In my room. In my personal living quarters. Where I jerk off to her pictures on facebook.

It's uncomfortable.

I've only had one girl who wasn't a close friend or long time girlfriend in my house and it's been years since then.

I never have anyone over. My family is certifiable.

The only person allowed at my house is Nate, and that's only because his family is more psychotic than my own.

Which, believe me, is an accomplishment.

I sigh as I hear the doorbell ring. The wench is here.

I take my time walking to the door, and nearly groan when I open it.

She's back in the damn outfit she wore to school.

She looks edible.

Jeans that are practically painted on, shoes that make her feet look cute and girly, as if there should ever be such a thing, a shirt that clings to her deliciously, and shows off her nice, round, firm tits. And her hair and eye make up…don't even get me started.

I don't say anything as I lead her upstairs to my room. I kick open the door, and don't really care that my room looks like a warzone.

Who the hell cares, right?

I plop down on my bed and she looks around the room with an arched brow.

"Sweet Digs," she says sarcastically.

I resist the urge to flip her off.

I sit up, and stretch my arms, fighting a yawn.

It's been a long ass week.

Swan's still standing there.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I say, impersonating her voice.

She flips me off.

If there's one thing that is Bella Swan, it's tactlessness.

"I'm just surprised. I would've pictured your room to be perfection, just like the Cullen's perfect little boy, sent from God himself, and yet…you live in your own filth…like a homeless dog."

"So you've been picturing my room?" I say cockily. "Been getting yourself off to images of yourself tied to my bed?" I smirk, and lean back, scratching my chest.

She snorts. "Cullen, believe me, if I'm getting myself off, it's most definitely not to the thought of your sorry ass."

Did she just admit she touches herself?

Ungh.

Three solid months of slapping the meat material.

"Whatever, Swan. Let's just getting this fucking thing over with."

She sits on one of my beanbags, after kicking a pair of dirty boxers away from her. She pulls out her laptop and proceeds to talk about all the shit we have to do.

I barely listen.

After about an hour of work, I get a call from Nate.

"What's up, man?" I answer with a mouth full of Doritos.

"Hey, can I come over? My dad just got home from his trip…"

I sigh but agree anyway. There goes any chance of sleeping with Bella.

She was probably sore anyway.

Wait.

Why the hell did I care? Besides, she said she wasn't sore earlier.

Ugh. Whatever.

Nate needed not to be home, so that's that.

"Who was that?" She asks nosily, while sprawling on my floor and stretching.

"Nate's coming over," I sigh, taking a break myself.

"Cullen, I'm not leaving until we finish this damn project!"

"Take a fucking chill pill, will ya? I wasn't saying you had to leave; I'm just letting you know he's going to be here. You won't even notice he's here."

I can't believe we're going to the same college.

As if I haven't had enough of her.

Gah.

**XXX**

"Yo, I got Domino's!" Nate calls out from downstairs.

"Excellent. I'm starving," Bella groans.

Hope he brought enough for three.

I didn't tell him she was here cause he's always on my dick about how I should just fuck her.

Of course, I haven't told him that I have. Twice, now.

That would just be stupid.

I'm sure Swan's told her group of hippies and spazzes, but that's her business. I'm sure she doesn't want it out any more than I do.

He bursts into my room and stops short. "Well, well, well…what what do we have here?" He arches a brow and I roll my eyes.

"We're doing a project. Obviously."

"Ooh, pissy. Wonderful. I assume you've been giving him hell, Bella?"

"For sursies."

I hate it that he doesn't find her as utterly obnoxious as I do.

Ben, Tyler, and Pete usually agree that she's a cunt, but they all say they'd fuck her.

"Well, I'll be grabbing another beer then. Be right back." He ducks back out the door and Swan turns to me.

"Way to make it weird, ya toll!"

"What the fuck is a toll?"

"A combination of tool and troll. Obviously." She says this as if it's common knowledge, and I just stare, dumbfounded.

"Wipe the drool off your chin, would ya Cullen? I'm trying to eat here, and your general presence is making me queasy."

I swear on my car, sometimes it is all I can do not to kick a bitch into next Tuesday.

When Nate gets back, he throws her a beer, as if she's just one of the guys, on alert to catch a beer. Somehow, she anticipates it and catches it.

"Nice catch, Swan," Nate approves, sitting in my desk chair after grabbing a slice.

I reach for a slice after opening my beer, and Swan's already grabbing another one. Our hands bump, and we both rip it away, which it is now probably blatantly obvious to Nate that my seed has gone down her throat.

Awesome.

Swan's already on her third piece by the time I'm finishing my first.

Was she raised by wolves?

"You really can pack it away, can't ya?"

"Wow, Ed, way to make a girl feel good," Nate laughs.

"In the Swan family, if you don't eat fast, you don't eat." She laughed as well as Nate did.

Buttheads.

"If I wanted to make her feel bad, I'd say that would all be going to her ass."

"Ugh, you sound like Alice," she groans, as she gets up. "I need another beer. Who wants one?"

"Definitely me," Nate announces.

I roll my eyes at both of them.

Like I'm really in the mood to get drunk.

I'm in the mood to get laid, but I suspect Nate will be here all weekend.

"He had _her _drop him off. At our house. With my mother on the porch. Talking to _him_." Nate whispers, sounding upset after she leaves the room.

"Dude, four months, man. Four. Months."

I feel bad for the guy. His parents are openly cheating on each other, as Nate, and his little brother live there still, not being able to do anything.

His little brother Dylan is a cool kid, who desperately needs a girlfriend.

He jerks off more than I do, which is not something _anyone _should know about their best friend's little brother.

"So it's kind of ironic. Dylan is at Bella's house right now. I dropped him off on my way over."

"What the hell is he doing there?"

"He and Bella's little sister, Brie or something like that, got partnered up for a project. He seemed pretty damn excited," he laughed, while making a crude gesture. "Supposedly, Brie is the first girl to get her braces off in their grade, _and_, she's _already _a B-cup. It's 'wicked awesome'. Apparently, Dylan thinks he's a skater from Boston."

I laugh with Nate. "Brie's cute for her age. She's too much like her sister though," I smile thinking back to how she called her teeth "grillz".

I mean, really.

Bella's bad enough, but passing her insanity on to younger generations?

Brie has no chance.

Bella pops back in a second later.

She passes the beer to Nate, who pops open the can, while Bella does the same.

Of course she would just drink beer out of a can. I'm honestly shocked that she doesn't have a penis.

For the next three hours, we crack down on working on our project, finally finishing around 11 o'clock.

"Praise baby Jesus!" Bella shouts, standing up and jumping, making her boobs bounce obscenely.

And it's makes me so fucking horny.

I notice Nate staring too, and I'm peeved.

I wouldn't be surprised if we have a good long talk about how one of us should be hitting that after she leaves.

"Well, I should probably be getting home. Long day tomorrow. Anyways. Thank for you the hospitality, Cullen, and Nate, thank you so very much for the precious pizza you brought. You da man!"

They high five and I puke.

Seriously?

Bella bends over to grab all her shit, and I bite back a groan. Next time I take her, it has to be just like that, preferably over my desk. Possibly in my shower too.

Oh I know, against my car.

Yes. Fucking yes.

I stop myself before I get too carried away.

She starts to walk out of the room, and Nate, the little fucker, kicks me really hard in the shin, and jerks his head after her.

"Dude. Walk her out. Geez."

I sit bewildered for a moment, before he moved to kick me again, then I'm out of my chair.

I catch Bella half way down the stairs. "I'll walk you out?"

It sounds like a question.

Smooth, Cullen. Real slick.

"Why?" She asks curtly, and I'm instantly annoyed.

"I have to lock the door behind you."

I honestly am not sure of why I'm walking her out. But it's awkward.

She shrugs, and continues to the door, opening it for herself and walking out.

For some reason, my feet don't stop moving and I follow her to her car, feeling creepy as I pant behind her.

She turns on her heel, practically colliding with my chest when she gets to her car.

"Is there something you need?" She asks, arching a brow.

I'm really quite confused about the look she's giving me. Is she implying something? Is she annoyed? Does she have gas?

I don't know.

"I just…No, I mean. I uh,"

"T-t-today, Junior!"

"Okay. I know what I want. For my cock to be buried down that fucking throat of yours."

_That _shuts her up.

I can barely make out her blush, and the change in her face. It's almost too dark to fully enjoy that look she gets when she's turned on.

Gah, I'm so fucking horny.

It only takes her a minute to respond. "Like hell, Cullen. I'm actually quite tired of that thing being shoved in-"

I miss half of what she's saying. Did she just call my cock _Thing?_

"-And like I would ever even consider blowing you on your fucking driveway with your fucking friend staring at us creepily through the window, so I think you can go choke on your own dick!"

I look up and see that Nate is, indeed, staring out my window at us, while casually eating a piece of pizza.

Come on, man.

Bella opens her mouth, to probably scream at me more, when suddenly, headlights are blinding us.

We both hold up hands to shield our eyes, and I groan when I recognize my parent's car.

Swan needs to leave A.S.A.P.

"You need to go," I mutter, trying to maneuver her body into her car with the door shut.

My mother is too quick.

"Eddiepuss! Is that…is that Bella Swan? Oh my goodness, girl!" I cringe not only at the nickname, but also my mother. She is wearing a fur jacket that goes to her knees over a slinky dress that really wasn't made for women in their 50's.

No offense or anything, but I mean, mom isn't fat or ugly or anything, but it was time she started shopping in the women's section and not the teen girls section. Ya know?

For some odd reason, she came over and hugged Bella, and then did what she always does to me; she kisses two of her long, manicured fingers, and then places them on my lips, making a smacking sound.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen," Bella murmured, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

Probably at the fact that my mom's boobs were basically falling out, she had just called me Eddiepuss, and that she was wearing _fur_.

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen? That makes me sound old. Please, call me Esme."

"Will do. Well, Esme, _Eddiepuss,_" she smirks, I scowl, "I should really get going. Your house is beautiful by the way, Esme."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?"

Please, just stop talking.

"Bella has an early morning, so she's got t-"

"Bella Swan?" My father booms from the garage. He stops short when he sees her truck. "Wow, bitchin' ride, Bella!"

Possibly, the most embarrassing thing about that sentence he just uttered is that it was sincere.

Remember when I said my parents were certifiable?

I wasn't kidding.

Bella looks completely dumbfounded and awe struck. "Tha…thank you?"

"I've seen this baby around town and always thought to myself, 'Carl, I bet a total badass drives that', and I was totes right!"

He flips his hair to the side, yes, think Justin Bieber, and smiles, showing off his chemically pearly whites.

"Well, Bella has to go. Now."

She starts to say something, but I shove her in the car, while my parent's wave, even though she is literally less than a foot away from them.

She drives off, seemingly in a daze, and I walk away from my parents who have started dancing and singing, "Dirty dancing in the moonlight".

Be not mistaken. They _are _in fact singing a Jessi J song.

It's quite sad actually.

My father, Carlisle Cullen the 3rd, head of Forks hospital, has done countless open heart surgeries, uses the word "bitchin" as an adjective, has a Bieber hair cut, and refers to himself as Carl.

My mother has been doped up for six years ever since we had to put our Chihuahua, Patrick Swayze, down. We called him P.S. for short.

They're desperately trying to hang on to their youth and it makes me feel ridiculous to be seen with them.

And the weirdest part is that no one seems to notice their weird behavior or they just completely write it off.

Who even knows?

I trudge up the stairs, completely mortified, annoyed, pissed off, and horny, and slam my door.

Nate is lying on my bed texting.

"You better not be talking to Fake Tits." I say lowly, ripping off my jeans and shirt, and changing into sweats, seeing that Nate is already just in his boxers.

Good thing we're both comfortable in our sexuality cause otherwise this could look a little awkward.

"Of course I'm talking to Lauren. She is my girlfriend. Unfortunately. She's going on and on about how I was insensitive that she was on her period yesterday. Like, I'm sorry, should I keep a chart of her flow that never seems to be on time?"

"Dude, _fucking never_ talk about Lauren's period with me ever again."

"You are such a pissy douche," he murmurs, going back to text his skank.

Whatever.

I grab my novel for English and start reading beside him.

It's gonna be a long weekend.

**XXX**

"Yeah, that's right baby, suck me down."

_She looks up at me as she deep throats me, her eyes watering slightly as she stutters on a choke, before her noses presses against my pelvic bone. _

_She tugs on my sac, making stars fill my vision._

"Ungh, yeah, so good."

_I'm close, and as she screams around my cock, I feel my stomach tighten. She pulls off at the last second, saying in a raspy voice, "come on my tits". It's my undoing, and I groan loudly as I watch my jizz splatter across her chin, neck, and her perky, stiff, pink nipples. _

I open my eyes, and frown at the shower wall, and at my own hand covered in my jizz, while it slips down the shower drain.

Ugh.

It's Sunday and I haven't gotten off by another person since _Thursday_.

This shit ain't right.

Once I get out the shower, I towel off, pulling on a pair of boxers, and head back over to my room, ignoring the sound of my parents watching Glee.

I gasp when I enter my room, and Bella fucking Swan is bent over by my wall...unplugging her charger?

Not as sexy of an image as one would hope, but she _was _bent over.

"What the hell are you doing?" I sputter.

She jumps and turns around, her hand flying to her boob. "Oh! Your mom let me in. I left my charger here and this was the first chance I had to come get it…sorry. You were in the shower so I just took liberty."

I shut my door. I'm weirded out, but surprisingly not pissed.

Blame it on my orgasm that was less than 10 minutes ago.

I realized it was probably weird that I was just staying silent.

"So, yeah. I got it!" She held it up. "I should go…Eddiepuss." She grinned manically and moved to pass me. I caught her arm.

I was surprised to feel myself start to harden again. But then again, I was only 18, and at the peak of my sexual height or whatever.

"You busy?"

Her eyelids fluttered, making something in me tighten and relax, and it wasn't just my balls.

"For what?" She asks after gently pulling her arm back and slowly laying her eyes up and down me.

I smirk, regaining my normal level of confidence.

I pull her close again, and turn her around, pressing my semi into her perky ass. "For this," I emphasize with a slight jerk of my hips.

A drop of water falls from my damp hair onto her bare shoulder and I lick it off, as well as the other drops that fall down on her skin.

She's making breathy gasps and I can see right town her tight little tank top. Midnight blue bra, today.

I pull her hair to the right, so I can attack more of her neck, and she presses back against me. I grab her hip, "Be still," I order, whooshing out warm breath onto her, causing goose bumps to break out on her skin.

I slide one hand up under her shirt and don't stop until I'm tweaking her nipple. She lets out a high pitch moan that has me covering her mouth with mine to silence it. I take my hand that's on her hip and slide it down, popping open the button on her shorts, taking the zipper with it. I grin into the kiss as I feel the side of a thong and I snap it, which makes her jump back against me, causing delicious friction against my raging dick.

I'm swallowing her moans as I continue to pinch and pull at her tight nipple and rub agonizing circles over the damp patch on her panties.

"Please," she sighs.

And right about as I'm about to just fucking go for it, I hear, "Bella! Eddiepuss!"

My head slams down on Bella's shoulder and I actually fucking whimper. So fucking close.

My mom calls out again. "Be right there!" I yell.

Bella's panting and is flushed, and I can still feel her on my fingers, and my mother is seriously a cockblock.

"I-I…should go," Bella grabs her bag and charger that she had dropped sometime during our exchange, and is walking out the door.

"Wait!" I whisper, dropping my towel and pulling boxers over me. Wincing at the scraping from the waistband. I pull on shorts over it and readjust my boner, following Bella out. Who knows what my parents will say if she goes down by herself?

Bella's so obviously turned on, waiting for me by my door, the color of fucking crimson and all I can think is that I want to be sucking on her bushing tits.

"Stop looking like that," I mutter as I open the door.

She bites her lip in response and I readjust myself again, hearing my mother's shrill voice.

I walk down stairs, behind Bella, concentrating on all the things that I always do that help soften my dick. My mother's voice is helping.

When we reach the bottom, I'm finally deflating.

"Did you find your charger?" My mom asks, staring directly at the charger in Bella's hands.

"Yeah."

"Well, great! Say, how about you two come watch Glee with me and Carl?" Her eyes are glassy and I'm betting she just took her afternoon dose with her lunch.

"Oh, that's tempting, but I have to get home…and feed my cat," Bella says slowly.

Bella doesn't have a cat.

"You sure, girl?" Carl round the corner, does a hair flip, and I groan at what he's wearing.

The outfit is entirely form Buckle, complete with Vans adorning his feet.

Dear Lord.

"Positive," Bella says, a slightly horrified look crossing her cheeks.

She then smiles, and shifts, causing her ass to slightly brush against me.

"I'm going to Ben's," I announce suddenly. My voice sounds panicked.

"Okay, but be home for dinner! It's BJ's Sunday!"

Bella chokes. I die.

"Ben and Jerry's," I murmur.

"Of course," Bella coughs out. "Well, I best be going. Bye."

She speed walks to the door.

"Catch ya on the flip side," My dad calls out.

I begin to follow Bella out.

"Eddiepuss, hun, you need a shirt."

I look down. Mom's right.

"I have one in my car," I say, hoping I have one, and follow Bella out.

She's just staring at me, leaning against her "bitchin ride".

"Well."

"Yeah," I scratch the back of my neck.

"Are you really going to Ben's?" She asks.

"No."

"Where are you going then?"

"For a drive, I guess." All my friends had plans this weekend, college visits, girlfriends, blah, blah, blah. Nate had Family Day today, so I couldn't even go over there.

Bella sighed. "Well…I mean, we could practice our presentation today instead of tomorrow at my house…or, I mean, I do have a pretty good movie collection…and I'm pretty hungry." She shrugged.

I smirked. "Bella Swan…are you inviting me over to hang out?"

"Don't push it. I'm sure Esme and Carl would love to know Ben can't hang out today, Eddiepuss."

That wiped the smile off my face.

I opened my car, grabbed a shirt, and got in shotgun in Bella's truck.

She got in and started to back out. "This is weird."

I nodded.

**XXX**

I was in Bella's house, sitting on her couch in her game room, eating Cheetos.

It _was _weird.

Bella was bent over, looking at the cabinet of movies she had. A moment later, she gasped, grabbed something, and slammed the door.

She put the movie in without even getting my opinion.

"Hey, I get input on this."

"It's not needed, _everyone _likes this movie, Cullen. I mean, _everyone_. And if you disagree with my choice, you can get the hell out."

Whata bitch.

I sat quietly, and a bit awkwardly as Bella sat beside me, loudly eating popcorn.

When it got the menu of the movie, something twisted in me.

She had put in Almost Famous.

My absolute fucking favorite movie of all time.

I looked at her, wondering if she knew.

She looked at me, her eyes all wide, and her cheekbones looking soft yet sharp. I could see the light dusting of freckles on her nose.

"What?"

Moment ruined.

"Nothing," I mumbled, turning my attention to the screen. "This is just weird, that's all."

"Don't I know it. Just…whatever. We both have crazy parents and I'm helping a brotha out, yo."

I shook my head, horrified to find a small smile on my lips.

I stopped that shit immediately.

"Your parents seem pretty normal…"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's because you haven't seen them in private…they're just…completely in their own world. Now, we shall forget our troubles and quarrels and embark with young William on his journey to almost fame."

She reclined and put her feet up on the coffee table. Bella Swan was something else.

Halfway into the movie, I heard a door close, and Mrs. Swan loop around the hallway.

"Oh, Bella…Edward, I wasn't aware either of you were here…well. Bella, I'll be off. I'm going to pick up Brie from Dylan's house and then we're going shopping for her, so we won't be home until later. Dad's working the night shift. Nice to see you, Edward." And with that, she left.

"You too," I called out into the empty room.

I heard a door shut and a car start. It was very awkward and quiet.

After a minute of complete silence, Bella stood up, and took off her tank top.

"Wha…" I started, but she stopped me by straddling me. "What are you doing?"

She pulled back for a second after readjusting herself over my junk. "We're alone. I'm bored and horny. And you seemed into it earlier."

"I am bu-"

She silenced me by covering my mouth with hers. My hands automatically went to wrap around her waist and bring her chest closer to mine.

Her bra was so thin I could feel her nipples through it, reminding me that I said I would buy her an actual fucking bra.

But right now, a cheap one was nice.

Bella kissed differently than any other girl I had kissed, and believe me, that was quite a roster.

Her kisses were soft and sweet…just the right amount of wetness and plumpness and her hands would work their way into my hair and she would let out tiny whimpers when I would pull hers.

As if on cue, she whimpered into the kiss, effectively making me feel needy and crazed.

I rolled us until she was under me on the couch and she slid her legs around mine. I moved my lips from her mouth down her chin, down her neck, and down to the V in her tank top. Pushing her tits together, I sucked, licked and nibbled down the crack before pushing them apart and pulling one out of her bra. Her nipples were so pink and perfect I had to have it in my mouth.

She arched her back off the couch and attached her hands to my hair, scratching my scalp in a pleasurable way.

I slid my hands from her waist to the small of her back, making her arch more, and her head to fall behind her as she did so. I unhooked her bra, flinging it to the ground before pulling her to arch more as I bit down on her nipple.

She was gasping and moaning when I dropped her back down and went to work on getting her shorts off, then my shirt, and shorts.

When we were down to our underwear she forced me on my back and slid on top of me, slowly grinding her center against the bulge.

"Oh shit…" I moaned when she began to add more force. Gripping her hips tightly, I moved to where I was sitting up more. I slid her panties down, to help her get the memo to take them off. She got up and quickly deposited them on the floor with our other clothing before helping me pull mine off. She quickly resumed her straddling of me.

She swiveled her hips before mine, making my head fall back against the couch armrest while she attacked my neck. She was so fucking wet.

"Yes, shit, get my dick wet, baby."

I smirked when she whimpered into my neck and continued to slide my dick between her sopping folds.

I was thrusting my hips up, and moved one hand down to make the head of my cock hit her clit with each movement. Her whimpers turned into squeals, which turned into high-pitched moans. When I slapped her ass and bit her nipple, she threw her head back, arched her back, and opened her mouth wide, nothing coming out as the force of her orgasm hit her.

And it was such a fucking beautiful sight.

She slumped forward on top of me, still lazily rocking her hips, probably trying to get another one.

"Such a needy cockslut," I murmured into her hair, as I ground her down forcefully onto me. She cried out, being extremely sensitive from her orgasm that had ended seconds ago. I continued my assault, leaning down to fish the condom out of my shorts.

"Roll it on me," I ordered, shoving the packet into her hands.

She took it from me with shaky hands and tore open the packet with her teeth, before putting it on me. I jerked up when she slid her hands from base to tip and base to tip.

"Now fucking ride me."

I lifted her up and slammed her down, repeating the process until my arms were aching. She quickly picked up the rhythm on her own, using my shoulders as her leverage. And she was so damn tight I was barely holding on and we had just gotten started.

Her hair was falling into her closed eyes, she was biting the hell out of her lip, and her tits were bouncing. I ripped her tight little body to mine and ground my pelvic bone into her clit, making her tighten exceptionally around me.

"Ugh, that's right, baby, feel that, _feel me_," I growled lowly in her ear, moving to nibble on the lobe, then licking the pain away.

One hand on my shoulder, the other in my hair, her lips right at my ear, brushing against it. Her pants were low and breathy and raspy and the feeling of her slick heat surrounding me was pushing me toward the edge quickly.

My eyes were screwed shut, and I moved a hand to pinch her clit, before slapping her ass again.

That's when I heard it.

A small, very hoarse, "_Edward_".

She had said my actual name only a handful of times, and during sex, maybe twice, if that, and hearing it now, was enough to make me fall over the edge.

I clutched her to me and squeezed the breath right out of her, as I thrust up once, twice, thrice before I exploded in her, feeling her tightening around me right before the end.

When I came to, she was draped over me, me still buried in her, and she was gasping against my neck, causing delicious shivers to run up and down my spine.

I realize we were cuddling and I'm not even doing anything to stop it.

Instead of moving her, I gently slide out, but don't unwrap my arms form around her midsection, and she just rests her head against me.

I don't know what's happening…or if I like it.

…_**..**_

_**So what did y'all think of Eddiepuss's POV? **_

_**Hope y'all liked it! **_

_**Should I do some more in EPOV? Lemme know. **_

_**Thank you again for all the reviews and favorites! **_

_**Thanks for reading and please review :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters**_

_**BPOV**_

"And that concludes our presentation. Thank you." I flashed a big grin to our audience.

Esme and Carl jumped on their feet, clapping their hands violently.

"OHEMGEE! You guys, that was like super great!" Esme twirled for some reason.

"Stellar visuals!" Carl gave us knucks.

"Thanks," I said with a bit of forced smile.

I was a little uncomfortable.

As was Edward, who was just standing there as his parents began to give their critique.

"Bella calm the hand motions a bit."

"Edward, add some hand motions."

"Maybe, try to add some humor? It was a bit dry."

"It was so…science-y.."

Blah, blah, blah.

They went on until they actually had to leave the house. Apparently, they had Monday book club. Their club was reading the first Harry Potter right now.

I have no comment.

"Smooches, kids!" Esme called before she left.

"Smooches?" I waved, feeling confused.

His parents were one big headache.

They heard us practicing upstairs, and made us come down to do it for them. 3 times.

A 15 minute presentation. Three. Times.

You do the math.

Hint, it's around 45 minutes.

Of just speaking.

"I need water," I croaked, feeling hoarse.

"Same," Edward murmured, leading us to the kitchen.

After we got our water, we headed back up to Edward's room to finish some paperwork Mr. Banner had given us.

We had to rate the others work ethic, diligence, yada, yada, yada.

I just automatically gave Edward a 10 for everything, like I expected he did the same.

Then we had to do our actual homework for the class.

"Do you know how to do any of this?" I groaned, rolling on my back on the floor.

"Not even a little…" He groaned, rolling beside me.

"Gah, this whole year has just been a blur. It's a wonder I'm even passing the class."

"Mmm," he hummed as he stretched and closed his eyes.

Geez it was only 7:30. We were acting like 90 year olds.

"I guess I'll just google the questions and see if I can find them," I rolled back over and sat crisscross, googling all the shit on my computer.

After 20 minutes of searching, I finally found a website that looked promising.

"Cullen, I've done it! Huzzah!"

"Great," he mumbled, not even looking at me.

Douche.

I opened the page, and was scrolling down, accidentally clicking on a pop up ad.

"Shit," I mumbled, annoyed more time was being taken.

Suddenly, loud moans started coming out of my computer, followed by about 20 pages of porn popping up.

And I actually screamed.

I was repeatedly pushing the X button, but more porn was popping up, and it was so, so, _so_ loud.

"Oh no! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, shit, shit, shit!"

Cullen's head popped up and he was making his way over to me.

"Ugh! Not the rainbow wheel! Dammit!" Nothing was working. "Cullen, make it stop!" I cried, pushing the computer away from me as if I'd been burned.

He just laughed and held down the power button on my computer, the moaning and groaning stopping a few seconds later.

I was panting and sweating and feeling rather flushed. Not in a turned on way, in a completely mortified kind of way.

He was still chuckling. "Are you blushing?" he asked, scrutinizing my face with a smirk.

I heaved a breath and ran a hand through my hair. "No." Which in turn, made me blush more and try to sink into the floor.

"Isabella Swan…you've never seen porn before, have you?"

He was still doing that damn condescending smirk.

"Of course I have."

Still smirking.

"I mean…um…"

He cut me off. "This is classic. The most perverted girl I know has never seen porn."

"Cullen, I've seen sex scenes and stuff like that before. And I mean, porn's gross."

"You are not getting out of high school without seeing actual porn." He got up off the floor, pulling me up behind him.

"No…" I whined.

He walked over to his desk, sat in his chair, flipped open his laptop and went to some seedy looking website. I hovered over him awkwardly.

"We probably shouldn't look at this," I murmured quietly, praying my cheeks would stop heating sometime in the next few seconds.

"Oh shut up, Swan," he clicked something, which took him to a video, and as it started buffering, he pulled me onto his lap, resting his hands on my bare thighs.

My stomach dipped as I rested back against him, while somehow still being stiff. I flinched when two naked people appeared on the screen, immediately going at it. I felt the need to cover my eyes, but stopped when he locked his own hands around mine, as if he knew what I wanted to do.

After a few minutes of hearing and _seeing _the sex, I was feeling a little hot and bothered. I mean, how could I have not? This porn wasn't what I had expected…I was confused, alarmed, and aroused at the seemingly intimate and private moments the two…actors…were having. I shifted around uncomfortably in Edward's lap, nearly moaning when I felt the half bulge that was pressing into my ass.

Moments later, I felt the pads of his fingers brushing my hair away from my neck, barely grazing the skin, making goose bumps break out. His lips softly and slowly went to work on my neck, while I relaxed more fully against him, holding myself up with either arm on the armrests. His kisses, licks, and nibbles were doing nothing for the problem in my panties.

"Uhm…" I started, but forgot what I was even going to say, when his free hand came to rest in-between my legs, forcing them apart. He ran his fingers from my knee to the place where my hips met my thigh, starting on the outside, and slowly making his way inward until his knuckled would brush against the center of my wet panties.

"Open you eyes, Isabella," He whispered lowly into my ear, and my eyes snapped open. I hadn't even realized they were shut. "Look at how fucking sexy they look…writhing...panting…getting their pleasure and satisfaction. Is it turning you on?"

Oh gah. _Isabella._

I said nothing; the only thing that gave away that I had even heard him was my neck lolling to the side, giving him more room to work with.

He growled into the flesh and bit harshly at it, making me buck back against him.

He dipped his hands into my shorts, and started fingering me slowly, making me lose my mind.

I was whimpering and writhing and panting and he was just casually touching me as if he was touching my arm.

He would dip a finger in, curl, slowly bring it out, then drag it up to my clit, circle it slowly, then repeat. And I was going fucking insane.

My head was lying on his shoulder, completely slumped back.

"Watch how he's fucking her, Isabella," he growled lowly.

I wasn't sure when this whole "Isabella" business started, but alls I know is that it was fucking sexy.

He bit my ear lobe, and went back to whispering to me. "I'm going to fuck you raw, baby." His voice was low and gritty and my head felt so heavy yet so light.

My knuckles were clenched so tight they hurt and he was still doing the same lazy pattern over my clit that made me want to tear his hair out.

I had just seen the porn couple finish, _twice_, and he was just teasing me, holding me still anytime I tried to move.

"Edward…please," I whimpered pathetically.

He thrust two fingers into me so unexpectedly, that my back arched completely off him, and I came instantaneously, crying out gibberish.

Before I even realized what was happening, I was being dumped on the bed, quickly followed by Cullen covering my entire body with his, which was now shirtless. Me like.

I felt my clothes being ripped off me, but I was too lazy in my post-coital bliss, that I just laid there and let him to all the work. He was growling and I would feel his hands roughly sweep over the parts of my body that he was trying to get naked. When he was done with me, he took off his shorts, and his boxers, freeing his long, thick, and hard cock, making it slap silently against his toned stomach.

I bit my lip at the sight, not being able to look away from it.

He crouched over me, taking away my view and replacing it with his lips over mine. "Do you want to suck my cock, baby?" The vibration from his lips tickled mine. "Do you want to suck my cock, while I tongue fuck your delicious pussy, Isabella?"

I arched up against him and cried out something unintelligible, trying to convey that _yes, yes, yes,_ I wanted that. So badly.

"Please," I finally whimpered out when I felt the tip of his dick bump my clit.

"Tell me what you want, Bella." He was smirking down at me and I put my head up and licked his lips.

He growled, and pushed me back down, humping my sensitive pussy. But not going in. Damn him.

"You. I want _you_," I cried out, whining and whimpering every time he bucked against my clit.

"For usually having such a dirty mouth, yours is always so clean during our fucks. And I can't decide whether I like that or not," he bit the place when my neck met my shoulder and I clawed at his back, bringing up my thighs to wrap around his torso.

"Tell me how you want it, baby. Tell me what you want."

"I want…I want to suck your cock. While you lick my pussy."

"Oh, fucking shit!" He groaned, thrusting vigorously.

I sucked on his earlobe. "_Edward,_" I whimpered.

And that did it.

Before I even could register what was happening, I was being flipped and turned around, coming face to…well…head… with Cullen's hard cock. I could feel his heavy and warm breaths against my pussy.

I was going insane with need.

I bent down and licked his length, which in turn made him lick the length of my pussy. We groaned simultaneously, and from there, that was the only sound in the room. Moaning and groaning and panting.

I was hard to get leverage on his cock, but his hips thrusting practically down my throat were helping, making me moan around him when his fingers came in to the play.

I was so fucking close, when he suddenly stopped and threw me off him, before clamoring on top of me and thrusting into me with no warning.

I cried out in pain and surprise…but mostly pleasure.

"Fucking take it! Take my cock in that sweet pussy of yours!" He bent over me, even though he was standing up, and just kept thrusting while panting and swiveling his hips against my clit.

Sooner than I would have liked, I was coming, and he was pulling out.

"Swallow my cum," He ordered, before forcing himself down my throat and coming within seconds, bellowing out, "Fucking shit! Bella!"

One, two, three, four streams down my throat, and one last jerk that trickled down. Now I'm not gonna say it tasted heavenly or shit like that, but it wasn't too bad, and Cullen's face was all I needed to make it enjoyable.

He collapsed next to me on the bed, with his arm behind my head. Once our panting died down, we both looked over to his computer for the first time, and realized the porn was still going.

And it was at that moment that Cullen and I actually laughed together over something.

**XXX**

"And that concludes our presentation. Thank you." I smiled now, to our actual audience.

And that was a completely bored classroom and a Mr. Banner who was scrambling to put away his phone before we realized he had been texting instead of paying attention to our presentation.

"Okay everyone, give them a hand."

Alice and Mike gleefully clapped. Everyone else banged a hand against the table once.

"Great job, Edward!" Mr. Banner said to Edward before calling up the next group.

"Thank you, sir."

I just stared, immediately annoyed.

So I didn't do a great job?

Edward tried to high five me when we got back to our lab table.

"What the fuck was that?"

He looks confused. "What?" He whispers, because Mike and his partner are now presenting.

"Mr. Banner said 'Great job, Edward' not Edward and Bella. What the fuck?"

Cullen just smirks.

"It's not my fault I'm better than you."

I flip him off, instantly irritated.

Banner better give us both a fucking great grade.

**XXX**

It's Friday, the day we all find out what we made on our projects. Hopefully, anyway. Apparently there was a Pretty Little Liars marathon all week or something, and Banner was gushing about whether Toby and Spencer would get back together.

I'm not sure what's more embarrassing. The fact that my Physics teacher, a middle aged man, watches Pretty Little Liars, or whether I was totally fangirling with him over Toby and Spencer.

Gah.

Anyways.

Cullen and I have barely talked this week. The only few times I've seen him outside of class, him and Nate have been in serious conversation. Low and quiet and looking quite pissed. Must be trouble in bromance paradise.

Times are getting tense for everyone I guess.

Graduation is getting near and with it comes the most stressful times of our lives. I get a little misty eyed thinking high school will be over.

I sigh as I walk into Physics.

This is one thing I will not miss about high school or anything else for that matter. Physics sucked ass.

I take my seat, seeing that Cullen so far is a no show.

Whatever.

He strolls into class 26 minutes late, and Banner says nothing about it, except welcomes him to the class, not even in that sarcastic way teachers do when you're late, but in a sincere way.

And for some reason, I just bristle. And am slightly horrified at the degrading things I've done with him.

But when Banner gives us our grades back…I'm blind with rage.

"An 82?" I whisper violently to Cullen, who looks at me calmly.

"I got a 98." He shrugs and turns around.

Aw hell nah.

I rip his paper out of his hand and start going through all the checks.

He got a 10 out of 10 on every part of presenting, except in one thing about clarity.

I gave him 10's on work ethic. And our information was awesome.

So why the _fuck_ did I get an 82?

I combed through all my papers until I got to my evaluation page done by Edward fucking Cullen.

Sixes on everything.

I nearly shat myself.

_Sixes._

"Son of a cock sucking whore!"

Edward looked over at me startled, while getting up and gathering his stuff as the bell rang.

I stood up and glared at him, holding up the paper. "Why the fuck did you give me sixes?"

He shrugs. "You were kinda lazy working. And you slept a lot while I researched shit. Did you expect a 10 or something?" He asks this casually, as if he hasn't ruined my entire fucking GPA.

I'm about to give him a piece of my mind, when Lauren fucking Mallory comes out of fucking nowhere and starts purring at Edward. "You gonna be at the party tonight?" She asks, while sucking on a lollipop. Seriously? Really?

She trails a hand down Edward's arm and I'm disgusted to see he doesn't shake it off, but starts playing the buttons on her low cut shirt.

"You know I am." He fingers the bow that's on her tank top, right between her big, fat, fake boobs. And I feel sick.

Not only is he openly flirting right in front of my fucking eyes, he's doing it with his _best friend's_ girlfriend.

He's skeezier than I thought.

I turn on my heel, holding back bile.

I storm out, barely registering the fact that he's walking behind me.

Why the hell did I have to get paired with Edward and have sex with him and why did he have to be such an awesome cuddler and why can't I find him unattractive? And why the hell am I acting sad? Did I really think we were exclusively hate-fucking?

I'm stomping to my truck, ignoring the odd looks I'm getting from people and right before I make it, Mike gets all up in my grill, prattling on about Nick Lock's party tonight.

"So are you gonna be there?" He asks with an overly eager smile that makes me want to punch him for no reason other than being a perky douche.

I wasn't planning on going. I was actually thinking about inviting Cullen over to watch a movie like we did that one time…but now. Hell to the no. Never again.

"Yeah. I'll be there." I agree before pushing past him.

As I get in the cab, I'm disgusted with myself.

What the hell have I been doing?

Edward Cullen. Seriously.

Not ever again.

**XXX**

When I got home and realized I was on the verge of tears, I told myself I was being fucking ridiculous. I would not cry over that. Because One. I did not have feelings for that douche. Two. I knew it was not exclusive. Three. I'm better than this.

So I did what anyone else would do. I found the sleaziest dress I have, slid it on, did my hair and make up, and had my two best friends accompany me to the fucking party.

I would find myself hotter guy, with a bigger cock, and a mouth I could actually bare to listen to talk.

Nick Lock knew everyone so kids from three counties over would be at this party. It was the perfect idea.

10 P.M. on the dot we showed up. The White Stripe's "Seven Nation Army" had just started and I couldn't help but smirk at how appropriate it was.

I surveyed the room quickly and thoroughly.

I knew when I had spotted my prey.

College guys.

They stood out so greatly from the high school students.

And two were already locking eyes with me, while the others stared at Rose and Alice.

Maybe we would all get lucky tonight.

Instead of walking over to them, we headed to the drinks, and poured ourselves some of the punch that was surely so spiked we'd be drunk off our asses in no time. Plus I had an empty stomach so I would hopefully be trashed before 11.

As I was scooping my punch, I saw and felt a large, warm hand reach out to stop me.

Bingo.

"A pretty lady like yourself shouldn't have to get herself a drink."

I was surprised by the voice. It had a southern drawl.

I looked over my shoulder at the voice, biting my lip when I saw the attractive guy.

I hadn't even seen him when I walked in.

He had blonde curly hair, that was naturally messy but styled, great lips, blue eyes, and hipster glasses that made me bite my lip a little bit harder.

"But what if I'm thirsty?" I asked tilting my head.

"Then I'll quench your thirst," He smiled a little, and I stepped to the side a bit so he could finish my drink for me.

"Here you go…"

"Bella Swan." I finish for him.

"Bella," he drawls out. Slow and lazy. "Suits you, darling. I'm Jasper Hale."

"Well thank you for the drink, Jasper Hale," I tipped it to his, before taking a sip, slightly scrunching my nose at the vodka that was so evidentially in there.

"You're very welcome, Bella Swan."

His smile is so cute and sincere that all I can do is smile and blush, before taking another sip.

"Where are you from?"

"Dallas, Texas."

"That explains the accent," I smirked.

"Indeed it does."

"So why are you all the way up here?" I asked.

"For some reason, I thought Aberdeen, Washington seemed like a good place for college." He laughed, tipping back his beer.

I briefly wondered where he had gotten an actual bottle from.

"Yes, I've heard it's a place where dreams come true," I joked.

He laughed but things felt a little stiff. It was like we were lacking…connection...or something.

Jasper was fresh. But there was something nagging at me. I chose to ignore it by downing more punch.

"So what are you doing at a high school party?"

"I know Nick's brother."

The song switched from "Seven Nation Army" to the dubstep version of "Cinema", and I held back a squeal.

"I love this song," I said, bumping my head along.

"Then I think we should definitely dance to it," he put an arm around my waist and led me to the thrashing bodies in the room.

When the bass dropped, we started grinding hard, one of his hands tightly around my hips, his fingers sliding on the skin that was peaking through the cut outs in my dress, and his other hand holding his beer against my stomach.

I had one hand on his and the other holding my cup, drinking more, more, more.

Other people's sweat was getting on me, but I didn't care.

I closed my eyes and imagined someone else was grinding with me, before snapping my eyes open.

We danced for a long time. And I still hadn't spotted fucking Cullen anywhere. He was supposed to be seeing me having a great fucking time. I briefly wondered whether I was overreacting or not. But in reality…it had been like a week since I freaked over something Cullen did, so this was long overdue.

It was when I was on my fifth drink, and the room was slightly swaying, and Jake, Jasper, Jack, whatever the fuck his name was, was hard against my back, and I was sweating that I saw Edward getting Lauren a drink.

He briefly caught my eye, before I snapped my head around turned my body to face the person with the raging boner poking my ass. I kissed my way up to his ear. I really couldn't remember his name for sure.

"You wanna go somewhere quiet?" I whispered, my tongue sneaking out to lick the shell of his ear.

He shuddered, and I felt his breath whoosh against my neck.

He nodded, grabbed my hand, and started leading me to the stairs. Half way up, I caught Cullen staring up, while he was cornered by Lauren, who was running her hands up and down his chest.

Where the fuck was Nate?

I shook my head. "No, no, no." I mumbled.

"What was that?" What's-his-face yelled over the bass.

I shook my head again. He kept leading me somewhere.

A minute, or an hour, who knows, later, we were walking into a room, and I was being laid down on a bed, followed by a heavy body that was seeming less cool than before.

It was so hot and dark and I couldn't breathe well.

I wheezed out a breath when I felt lips connect with my cleavage. It didn't feel as good as when someone else did it.

I rolled us until I was on top. I ground myself down, liking the feel of him being turned on.

I sped up my movements, groaning a tad. He did as well.

Soon, his mouth was covering mine in a searing kiss, and it was…not right.

His mouth was bitter from all the beer that he smelt like, and he pinned me under him, and he was so damned heavy that I was clawing against him, but he took it as a sign to speed up.

Soon hands were prying my legs open even more and fingers were pressing against me.

"Um…nuhh…" I groaned, feeling drunker than before. It was meant as no, no, no.

I scrambled to shut my legs but he was keeping them open with his own. I pushed against his chest. "Wait," I finally slurred out.

He groaned, but stopped, and I was glad. He rolled off me, running a hand over his face.

I pouted. I didn't mean for him to totally stop. I was fine with the grinding. But I didn't want to really have sex with him. I had just met him.

I straddled one of his legs and kissed his neck. "I didn't mean to fully stop," I giggled, hoping it came out intelligible.

He did the hand rub over face thing again.

"How old are you, darling?"

I thought about lying, but I couldn't think of any number other than my age. "Seventeen."

He did it again. "Fuck." He muttered.

"How old are you?" I whispered, my hands trailing along the seam of his jeans on the inside of his thigh. I could feel the muscles tensing.

"Twenty-one."

"You're legal!" I mumbled against his sweaty skin.

His hands went to my hips, presumably stopping my rubbing. "And you're not."

"Who cares?" I grumbled, kissing his stubbly jaw.

He sighed. "Maybe we should just dance."

"But…" I pouted, but he was already getting up, and straightening his clothes. I just sat there, my hair was pushed all to one side, my strap on the dress was hanging down, a bra cup was peaking out, and my dress was barely covering my crotch.

What's-his-name groaned.

"You're really sexy," he murmured, bending down to pull me off the bed.

I pulled him down on top of me, giggling as I covered his crotch with my hand, and when I felt him twitch against my palm.

It was at the moment that he was groaning and I was squealing at all the weight that the bedroom door flew open and a fist flew.

I gasped as I saw J…something…fall to the ground. "The hell?"

I was being ripped out of the bed, and dragged down the hallway where other people were groping and making out and it was so bright I was just trying to cover my eyes.

Before I realized it, I was in a bathroom with the door locked, staring into vivid, blazing green eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He growled.

My head lolled back against the mirror I'm guessing.

"I could ask you the same thing," I was talking about Lauren, and he should realize that.

But he didn't. "Saving you from that hipster toll out there."

"Did you just use my slang word? And I asked him up there," I slurred out.

I saw something cross his face, a look of…anger, hurt, resentment, before it was replaced with the same neutral but at the same time, livid expression it had been before.

"Why?" He breathed slowly.

"You were fucking-" and then I was leaning over a toilet, barfing up all the liquor I had consumed on an empty stomach.

More dry heaving than puking.

My hair was being held back and my back was being rubbed as I lost it in Nick Lock's toilet.

After hours, days, months, I finally was able to pull away and I pushed my head under the sink, trying desperately to get the taste out of my mouth.

Cullen was standing close, but comfortably far, still holding my hair.

"You okay?" He asked after I wiped my mouth.

I nodded slowly, not feeling sober enough yet.

He sighed heavily. "Let's get you home."

"I'm staying at Alice's," I mumbled. I couldn't go home like this.

"Bella…Alice left hours ago."

Hours?

"Bitch. She was my…ride."

"You told her to go when you were dancing with the prick."

Hours…

"I can't go home," I moaned, crumpling against the wall.

He sighed fucking again. "Come on," he led me down past people who were mostly passed out. I caught sight of a clock. It was 2 in the morning.

How did it get so late?

I was being placed in a car, buckled up, and then we were moving.

I fell asleep at some point, and didn't wake up until I was being placed in a bed that wasn't mine and felt a warm body right beside me.

I drifted off into sleep.

**XXX**

I heard the sound of an alarm clock blaring but that didn't make sense cause it was Saturday. I never set my alarm on Saturday's. My mom always woke me up.

I groaned and turned, lifting my head, only to smack into a bare chest that belonged to Edward Cullen.

I gasped, looking down. I was still in my party dress…my heels were beside the bed, and a very groggy looking Cullen was cursing and mumbling under his breath as he got out of bed and turned off the damn alarm.

He fell back in the bed beside me a moment later.

"Hi…" I mumbled, trying really hard to remember what happened last night.

He glared at me.

I scooted back.

"I don't remember…" I mumbled, feeling vulnerable and upset that he was mad and I didn't know why.

If anything, I was mad at him for fucking Lauren.

He sighed, but continued glaring.

"Cullen. Stop fucking pouting. What the hell happened?"

"Well, for some reason, you decided to find the fucking sluttiest dress you could fit into without it actually bursting at the seams, throw it on, put on way too much make up, and go to Nick Lock's party then get completely trashed and try to hook up with someone who goes to college in Aberdeen and is practically old enough to be your father. That's what happened." He crosses his arms, giving me a deadly look.

I rolled my eyes. "Listen buttfucker, He wasn't old enough to be my dad. And speaking of dads, why are you acting like one? I can wear whatever the hell I want and hook up with whoever the hell I want. You've made that clear."

He looked confused. "Wha…"

I rolled my eyes. I was not about to stick around and watch him play dumb. Hell to the no.

I began to get out of bed. He ripped me back down. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You and Lauren, ya skank!"

"What…Oh, for fucks sake, Bella! I'm not fucking, or have ever fucked, or ever will fuck Lauren. That's disgusting."

"So you were sucking on her tits for shits and giggles?"

He gave me a look that conveyed his disgust and I was getting thoroughly confused.

"I don't know what you think you saw…but it's not like that. At all."

"Then what's it like?" I was losing my patience…and I didn't really have any to begin with.

"Why should you care?"

That did it.

"I don't. But don't think for a second that I'll ever get anywhere near your cock again." I got out of bed only to be pulled back down.

"Sweet Moses. Bella. Nate thinks Lauren's cheating on him, so we were trying to lure her into cheating with me, so we could catch her in the act. I was never gonna do anything with her. Fuck, I didn't even kiss her."

I mulled this over for a second while looking over Cullen.

He looked exhausted. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:38 A.M., my head was throbbing, and I'm sure we both had huge bags under our eyes.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked quietly.

"Cause I don't alternate between fucking different people. No matter who it is…it's only them for however long it lasts." He looked sad almost.

And I felt bad. I had cheated.

But wait. We weren't together.

"I uh…well I don't either…but I thought you and Lauren were…and I was mad…and so I…"

I looked down, feeling like a whore.

"I'm sorry," I finally whispered.

This was so fucking weird.

I felt myself being pulled down and into Edward's arms.

"Just don't do it again," he muttered, circling his arms around me.

It felt…nice.

His warm body against mine; holding me, protecting me.

And I felt a weird feeling that made me want to run out of the room while burrowing my head and body as close as possible to him.

"Cullen…are we cuddling?"

"Shut up," He grumbled, tightening his arms.

…**.**

**Sorry I'm a day late. My weekend was busier than I expected and I didn't get around to finishing this one up. **

**So…what are y'all thinking of these two stubborn lovebirds? **

**Also, who wants EPOV next chapter? Or maybe a split one between B and E? Lemme know. **

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**P.S. I'm sorry I'm not replying to all of y'alls reviews, but just know that I am so, so thankful that y'all are taking the time to read, favorite, and/or review. Y'all are awesome! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. **_

_**EPOV**_

"So where the hell are you taking me?" Bella asks, for literally, the 13th time.

I've been counting.

I growl. "Seriously. Just…shut the fuck up."

"Make me," she responds, flipping her hair and re-crossing her ankles on my dashboard.

I knock her feet down, again, for the 7th time.

I motion toward my crotch. "He's ready to suck any time you wanna shut that fucking mouth of yours."

She barely even looks repulsed.

And it makes my dick feel tingly.

Dammit.

No.

I knew I should have jerked off before this little outing.

It had been three weeks since the little fiasco at Nick Lock's party with Jasper and everything.

And it had been three weeks of endless fucking, wherever, and whenever. I swear, she gets bendier as the days wear on.

I realized around last week that she still was wearing fucking cotton bra's like she was 13, so I was taking her to the closest mall that had a Victoria's Secret that no one would recognize us at.

It was about a 4 hour round trip. But I was confident, that in the end, it would be worth it.

Extremely confident, actually.

"So…how much longer do we have in the car? Can you answer that at least?" She asked while pushing her hair out of her eyes.

Her hair annoyed the fuck out of me, while at the same time, I just wanted to gather in in my hands and bury my face in it.

Gah.

"About an hour," I murmured, sliding on my ray bans. She pushed her Aviators back up her nose.

"Hmm." She reclined in her seat. "So…are you excited for senior trip?"

I shrugged. "Not especially. I've been there about 5 times."

She gasped. "You've been to Disney World _five times_? Bastard! I've never even been to Disney Land! You suck!"

"It's not my fault your parents are weird," I mumbled, feeling torn between actually enjoying talking with her, and turning up the music, because this was my favorite Coldplay song.

She made the decision for me, when she gasped, _again_, and turned up the radio, singing along quietly.

Her singing voice was soft and pretty, nothing extremely special, but pleasant, and I found myself singing along with her.

_You're skin, oh yeah, you're and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful _

_D'You know?_

_You know I love you so _

_You know I love you so _

We looked at each other, our eyes being able to make contact through the sunglasses because of the angle of the sunlight.

A very small smile played on her lips. I returned it, feeling very uncharacteristically shy.

And for once in her whole damned life, Swan didn't ruin the moment by opening her mouth.

The rest of the drive was silent, and if I dare say, even…pleasant.

When we got there…different story.

"We drove two hours for a mall?" She asked, gaping at the huge building.

"No, I brought you for the hot dog stand," I gestured to the stand on the side of the road with a slightly homeless looking man running it.

She blinked at me.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her wrist, dragging her behind me into the mall.

She was grumbling a bunch of stupid shit behind me, effectively making me feel grouchy and the small amount of sleep I'd gotten the night before _really _hit me.

When I finally fucking found the stupid store, I continued to drag her behind me, until we got past the stupid cheery pink shit in the front, and to the real sex of the store.

Bella had since shut up upon our arrival in the store.

When we stood before an arrangement of very sexy bras, she quietly cleared her throat. "I never realized you were serious about…_that_."

I smirked. "Well, I was, and am, so lets get to work. 34B, correct?"

She nodded mutely, and began fingering some very tame, boring looking bras.

I sighed. "Bella, I didn't bring you all the way up here so you could continue to buy world's most boring bras. Okay?"

"My bra's aren't that boring! I have that really crazy one with all the colors!"

I rubbed my temples. "Bella…that one has rainbows on it and unicorns." The sad thing was, I weren't even joking. She actually had a bra like this that "just makes her giggle". Somehow, I still kept a boner.

Lawd.

She sighed dejectedly, and began to glance in the direction of the "Very Sexy" collection.

"Good girl," I whispered in her ear, as I wrapped my arms around her slender waist.

She made a noise that I honestly wasn't sure was a sound of disgust or pleasure or possibly both. "I'm not a wild animal that you're taming, Eddiepuss." She sniffed.

I pushed her hair to one side and brought my lips to the side that was uncovered. "But aren't you, my little kitten?" I nipped at her lobe.

She kind of snickered, "You're a sicko, Cullen." She tried to look disgusted, but I saw the Goosebumps on her skin and that very enticing flush that told me if I were to dive into her panties, I would not be disappointed.

And that reminded me. "We need to get your ass some matching panties, too."

"I hope you realize I can't afford to buy anything in her, except maybe the completely overpriced lip glosses?" She asked straining away from me to look at a bra that was high up. I swatted her hand away.

"I'm paying. I told you I was. And since I am, I get full Veto power and my opinion matters most. With that being said, we're moving past this section." I directed us, with my arms still around her, to the push up bra section. "Now we're talking."

"Cullen, I can't always wear a fucking push up bra. Do you know how fucking sore my tits will be after a couple days? Maybe even hours?"

"I'll kiss them better," I murmured, staring at said tits, pleased that my advantage in height always gave me such a wonderful view. I brought one finger up and trailed it over the swell of her right one. I knew her nipple constricted and it made my mouth water.

She tried to elbow me. "We're in public. Stop."

She was blushing like crazy.

Mmm.

I decided to behave though, because the nicer I was, the better chance she would model all these for me here.

I kept her ass snugly against my crotch the whole time, and anytime she would arch away to grab something, I pull her ass more closely to my front. I'm sure she must be dripping. I know I was getting a bit turned on.

Suddenly, I heard a shrill voice behind me. "Can I help you with anything?"

I jumped slightly, and turned around, bringing a twisted around Bella with me.

"No thanks, we're just looking." I replied, slightly disturbed by the over-processed, raccoon eyed, orange lady in front of me. Her boobs were practically falling out of her black tank top, and usually I would have admired that, but there were yellow streaks from her tanning lotion all smeared over and her bleached hair looked like it would hurt to touch.

"Are you sure?" She smiled brightly, laying a paw on my arm.

"He said no," Bella replied rudely, earning a scowl from the bimbo in front of us.

Before she could respond again, Bella turned us around, rubbing her ass on my crotch more firmly.

I smirked. She was jealous.

But of that? Get real.

I leaned down to murmur in her ear again. "Are you going to piss on my leg next?" I knew she could hear the smile in my voice.

"Get over yourself, Cullen. I'm not jealous, just trying to keep both of us from getting crabs from that skank." She shook her hair, and went back to the bras.

"Admit it," I whisper sang.

"Over my dead body."

"We'll see about that."

**XXX**

An hour later, we were in a dressing room, after much persuading from a salesclerk that I was her gay best friend. She grumbled and whined, but in the end, let us with a final "Don't experiment with straight in my dressing room."

Right.

Kay.

So, seated in a velvet chair, I rubbed my palms together, anxiously awaiting the modeling to get started.

"Cullen, you're way too excited. And close your eyes between bras. It should be a surprise."

I groaned but obliged, because she was right about it all.

I was jiggling my leg and fidgeting my hands with my eyes screwed tightly shut when she told me to open them.

And my cock sprung to life.

Good knight.

Perfection.

It was one of the push up ones we had looked at, that was midnight blue lace, with hints of her creamy flesh poking through at some parts, and then….the swell of her boobs. I continued looking down her body, down her long and slightly toned torso, down her curvy hips, and to her own blue thong that showed she was bare.

Oh, gah.

I grabbed at my hair, before getting out of chair and backing her up against the wall.

I had to kiss her. It wasn't a want. It was a need.

She felt it too, because she grabbed my hair roughly, as I grabbed hers, and our lips connected pleasurably harsh, and our tongues collided wetly and sensually, and I pulled her little body to my much larger one, and just felt all of her.

Moments later, we pulled away gasping for air. Flushed. Exhilarated. Alive.

She slowly licked her lips, while she stared intently at my eyes.

"I'm guessing this one is a yes, then?" She asked with a small smirk.

"I'm gonna go with hell yes."

**XXX**

Two and a half hours later, we were shopped out. Totally. And now we were on our way back home.

"I can't believe how much money I just spent," she sighed, relaxing into her seat as we came up on some heavy traffic on the highway.

"You? What about me?" I asked, with mock anger, which made her giggle. And it was…cute.

"Can you believe next week is our last week of high school? Ever?"

I sighed, and huffed a little. "No. Yes. I'm excited but a little…" I couldn't put my word on it.

"Apprehensive." She finished for me.

"Exactly."

"Yeah…I mean, I've spent the last four years desperately trying to claw my way out of that hell hole, and now that it's all over, I'm just…"

I finished for her this time. "Freaking out."

"Yeah," she said quietly. "I'm kind of…scared. Not scared exactly, just, like, nervous, I guess. I mean. It's so far away. I just…yeah. I'm just iffy." She sounded so vulnerable and nervous and scared it made me feel…protective.

Which was not a good thing to feel over something I had no agreed power over. I mean, we didn't even really consider each other friends, for fuck sakes.

"I'm kind of nervous too…although my best cousin is gonna be there…so, ya know, I'm not horrified about social stuff. Just, like, it's a big step in the future. So far away, like you said. With my family, who I'm close to, kind of, but see maybe once a year."

I sighed. Talking about this was stressing me the hell out.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Cullen," she started, and I was already taking it the wrong way. "But, I'm glad you're gonna be there next year. So ya know…at least there's _someone_, ya know?"

And I was _so not_ taking it the wrong way anyway.

I was taking it the _very wrong _way, because my heart was pounding suddenly, and I had the weirdest urge to hold her fucking hand. I felt like I was in a Jane Eyre novel.

She looked panicky. "I mean, not that I expect you to coddle me and hang out with me all the time, just a familiar face is nice, even if we don't like each other," she ranted out rapidly, and I stopped her before she hurt herself.

"No, I agree. I feel the same."

She smiled sweetly, and did this thing with her head that I could just tell meant "thank you", before looking out the window, pulling at a loose thread on her shorts.

And I felt weird.

Attached.

Wanting. Needing.

And it was all wrong.

I had fucked this all up cause we were supposed to hate each other, not compliment each other, and kiss, and hold hands through the mall, and fuck, and smile fucking _sweetly_ at each other, which is exactly what the hell my face was doing right now.

Hers hadn't worn off either.

Just…shit.

**XXX**

"How many finals are you taking, dude?" Ben asked me, while shoveling his last dose of cafeteria chili fries in his mouth.

I looked away, feeling grossed out at the sight.

"Four," I answered, turning to Tyler, who was staring sadly at the table.

"Dudes. This is our last lunch together. At our table. At this school. At any school."

Nate rolls his eyes, Pete shrugs, Ben continues to eat, and I'm distracted.

Bella enters the cafeteria, following closely behind Alice and Rosalie. Alice is chatting animatedly to whom I'm no sure. Rosalie is walking slowly and lazy, scratching at her stomach, exposing her tanned stomach and belly ring. Alice snatches her hand down, and looks scandalized as if she were showing a nipple ring instead. Bella is opening a Cherry Coke Zero.

They're all so different. I don't understand why they're friends, but then I glance at my own group, and just get it.

It works.

And I could immediately tell Bella was wearing one of the new bra's we'd bought her two days ago.

Yum.

Def needed to see that later.

Her hair was all loose and messy and wavy today, just how I liked, and she was wearing these short shorts that were way against dress code, and a "Florence + The Machine" t-shirt, that was much tighter against her tits than it had ever been. And I knew whhhhyyyy.

I felt like singing, then immediately felt lame.

I looked away, and zeroed in on what they guys were saying.

"Yeah, we gotta get that room shit all sorted out." Tyler mumbled, eating a cookie.

"It is sorted," Nate argued. "We sorted it in February."

Oh great. We were all gonna fight about the room situation again.

We had decided, that since there were five of us, and only four could be a in room, we would break off into two groups of two and three, then ask for a conjoining room. So, Nate and I said we would be the group of two, and we had asked to room with Christian Zork and Zach Ramos, two buddies of ours from soccer for the last four years, and then they're friend, Paul Jinks, would stay in the same room as Pete, Tyler, and Ben. It would all work, because we were all friends, and we would also be the group that stayed together in Disney World, probably combining with Lauren's group of blonde bimbos.

Buuuut, the problem, is that Tyler and Pete didn't like each other, which screwed up that, cause they got in a fight at some party last month. And now, Zach and Rosalie Hale, Bella's favorite hippie, had started having a thing, and he wanted their group to combine with ours instead of Lauren's, which made Lauren pissed at Nate.

I was going to kill myself.

We were all 18 fucking years old, graduating high school.

And we were fighting over this shit? Really?

It was times like this that I couldn't wait to get out of here.

I tuned out the rest of the convo, not really caring which way it went, although this insane part of me, was curious to see which group we would end up hanging out with in Florida.

The _really _insane part hoped Zach won.

Gah.

I am a girl.

**XXX**

Later that same day, I was driving home from Ben's and decided to take the scenic route, which just happened to go by Bella's house**. **

I had my windows down, and the warm air was filtering through the window, blowing my hair as dusk took over the sky.

Upon entering Bella's neighborhood, and going down her street, I saw that her hulking truck was there, and no one else's.

Bree could be there though…

But we'd done it with her there before. And we could say we were studying for our English final, which we needed to do anyway…

I parked my car, and knocked on the door.

"Hang on!" I heard Bella call from somewhere in her house, and I seriously considered being ten years old and ditching.

But it was too late, because a second later, the door was pulled open, revealing a freshly showered Bella, in a white tank top, no bra, and small black cotton shorts, that showed off her shapely legs. Her hair was damp and flowing over one shoulder.

Her eyes looked bright and clean, while she stared with her little mouth popping open. "Hi?"

"Hi." I said a bit nervously. "Are…are you busy?" I messed with my hair.

"Um…nope. I just got out of the shower," she said pointing to her hair. "If you uh..couldn't tell. Heh."

We stood there for a moment.

My eyes flicked between her nipples and her eyes.

"Oh, sorry. Come in!"

I smiled and walked in, feeling extremely awkward.

Not how I pictured this going at all.

"So what brings you by?" She asked airily, fluttering around back to the kitchen.

"Oh ya know…"

Neither of us did.

"Well…um…we're here alone…until 7. Just…sayin." She shrugged, and I _really, _really liked that idea.

"Well…in that case," I walked up to where she was leaning against the counter, and slid my arms around her small torso, admiring the way she fit into my large hands.

I kissed her lips soflty and slowly. "Hi," I murmured.

She smiled into the kiss, our teeth banging slightly. "Hi," She replied goofily.

I twisted a damp strand of her hair around, enjoying the softness of it.

Her conditioner aroma was wafting through the air, and it smelled so fucking good, just like her.

"You smell good," I commented.

"You can think Olay for that," she sighed, wrapping her arms around my own waist, and bringing our fronts flush against each other.

"This is weird," she whispered, as her forehead rested against my own.

"I know," I replied softly.

"Maybe you should spank me or something. Like old times."

She said it as a joke, but I knew my little kinky freak was serious.

I narrowed my eyes, and threw her over my shoulder before she could anticipate the action.

She shrieked and flailed, and I felt her long hair brushing against me as I climbed the stairs hurriedly.

Back to where it began…

Upon entering her always, always, always messy room, I dumped her on the bed, quickly yanking her shorts and underwear down, while she pulled off her tank top. I quickly removed my shoes, shorts, boxers, and shirt, before covering her body with my own.

My mouth connected with hers and I kissed her deeply, tasting a hint of chocolate that made me feel crazy with lust, before kissing down her body, and taking a leisurely long lick right up her bare pussy.

So damn good.

She squealed, but cut it short, when I shot her a look as I flicked her clit with my tongue.

Her legs wrapped around my head, my barely there stubble turning her flesh a light red, while she writhed and moaned, thrusting up against my mouth.

I was alternating between tongue fucking her and flicking her clit, before she arched, and I knew she was about to come. I gave one last final suck on her clit, before kissing farther up her stomach until I reached her mouth.

I kissed her deeply again, making her taste herself, which she moaned at.

Such a naughty girl.

And I told her. "You're such a naughty girl. And you should be punished. Do you agree?"

"Yes," she said, almost silently.

I wanted to hear her be loud, order me around, etc.

"Yes, what?" I teased, biting her nipple.

"Yes, sir?" She moaned.

And it made me crazy.

I had been expecting her to say "yes, please," but "sir" really just did things to me.

It turned me into a savage.

I roughly flipped her onto her hands and knees, swatting her ass five times quickly, then admiring how her pussy was dripping and the red marks.

"Very nice," I murmured while I caressed all over her body. "What do you want now, Bella?"

She arched back against me, bring my cock into contact with her pussy.

"You," she said, shyly.

And that shit wasn't gonna fly.

"What about me, Isabella? Be specific."

"Please," she whined.

I slapped her ass, harder than I ever had before.

She hissed, and slashed her head around, staring at me murderously. "I want you to fuck me." She ground out, looking pissed, desperate, and aroused.

I smirked, enjoying it, before pushing her onto her stomach, but keeping her ass in the air. I slid on a condom, and lined myself up with her entrance.

Teasing both of us, by sliding in just the tip, then sliding it back on. In, out, in, out.

"Admit it," I gritted out, gripping her throat as I bent over her "You were jealous of that other whore the other day at the store," I teased both of us now. Tip in, tip out.

She didn't say anything, so I squeezed her throat harder.

"Yes, fine! I admit it! I was jealous. Now, please, Edward! Please, fuck me!" She finally yelled out, after much too long of teasing.

I slammed into her, while simultaneously, grabbing her throat, which made her head go up, and the angle at which I fucked her, become that much more deep, and that much more pleasurable.

She made a gasping sound, and I could feel her silenced screams vibrating against my hand.

I pounded her cunt, loving the sound of us together, and seeing my thick cock disappear into her slick, tight hole.

I pulled out, and flipped her, needing her to see this.

"Look at us, baby. Look at my cock fucking that beautiful pussy of yours," I groaned, cupping the back of her neck, making her watch me fucking her hard and fast.

So fucking good.

"Edward, please, harder," she whimpered, slumping against her headboard, as her hand lazily moved down to caress her clit.

"Oh, fuck yes," I groaned, increasing my speed. The headboard banging against her wall, our panting so loud, mixed with the sound of my balls hitting her ass. I threw one of her legs over my shoulder, causing her to scream and me to sink balls deep in her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I grunted, yanking her face forward, and mimicking my thrusts with my tongue. She pressed herself fully against me, her boobs bouncing slightly against my chest, and clutched herself to me, clenching around my cock.

She broke away, gasping, needing something to push her over the edge.

Confirming my suspicions, she gasped out, "Edward, _please_".

I latched my lips onto her neck, biting hard, leaving a hickey there for sure, and brought my own hand down to her clit, nudging her hand aside, before lightly pinching her clit. She began to convulse while letting our hoarse shrieks, that could have single-handedly brought me to climax alone.

And did. I was coming within seconds, my head in the crook of her neck, kissing the damp skin, while she grasped me tightly to her, us sliding down, until I was half on top of her, with most of my weight on the side.

Her tits were heaving and I just stared, enthralled with how beautiful she looked with no make up, and completely bare.

I had to tell her.

I nuzzled my way to her ear, and whispered over her panting, "you're beautiful."

**XXX**

_**BPOV**_

Every time I thought about it, I got the same Goosebumps all over again.

"_You're beautiful." _

Echoed in my mind. Constant replay.

Two words that turned me into complete mush and made my belly flop around and butterflies cocoons break free and my heart pound.

Because of Edward fucking Cullen.

It was all so wrong and so right.

I could still feel his lips brushing against my ear, tickling pleasurably.

Did he have any idea?

_Does _he have any idea just _what _that did and continues to do to me.

I don't fucking think so.

Gah. Two days later, while I'm about to be totally done with high school, about to leave for senior trip in about 60 hours, and I'm thinking about a two word sentence continually.

Alice snaps her fingers at me, trying to get my attention. "Are you even listening, Bella? You desperately need a new swim suit!"

"What? Why?" I asked concerned. I had just spent like one hundred dollars with Cullen on shit for my trip, I really couldn't afford a new bathing suit now.

"You've had this one literally since ninth grade. It's falling apart!" She held up my old faithful, but a bit tattered, bikini. We had been perfect for each other. She was bright pink, and made me look tan, while toning my curves, and I wore her religiously. One, because she was cute, and two, because it was that or the one piece from my swim team years in middle school.

"But Al, I can't go buy a new one. I'm broke." Of course, I had money, but I was trying to save it.

"I'll buy it for you, because you are not going to _Floooorida_, with pinky here." She tossed pinky away from her with a sickened look, and I sighed, holding myself back from cradling it.

Twenty minutes later, Al and I were at Target, and she was loading my arms up with suits while filling me in on where Rose was.

"So she and Zach got paired up for that project last whatever, and she thought nothing of it, cause he was dating Olivia, but then they broke up, and now they're totally flirting. He likes her so much, and I can just tell she likes him back! We gotta have a three way chat when she gets back from his house later." Alice would get really excited for us when it came to guys. She _loved _to hear about Edward and I.

Even though, I rarely said anything about us. Just…it felt weird. I didn't have a lot of words for what was going on between us.

"Okay, now go try these on."

And go, I did.

Every single bathing suit out of twenty, I tried on, until we narrowed it down to five, and picked three.

Hey, if Alice was paying, I was splurging. Or more, if Alice's dad was paying, I was splurging.

Sue me.

So after that grueling process, we ended up parting ways, which led to another long night of going over every detail of Edward and I.

I was getting too invested.

**XXX**

"We'll miss ya, honey!" My dad said as he hugged me.

My mom nodded, sniffing into her tissue, before tightly hugging me for way too long.

Bree was next, and we did our handshake that only we knew, then hugged. "Text me if you need me," I whispered, only to her though, because my parents told me they wouldn't be texting me. It was their farewell present of something.

"Okay, I love you all. Try to make it without your light and path in your life. I'll be back before you know it!" I did an air gun, and the whole family just stared, looking frazzled.

Granted, it was 6 in the morning at the airport, world's most stressful place, but ya know.

We had officially finished high school, and were now leaving for senior trip to Disney World. And I was pumped!

Five days without parents or supervision basically.

It was going to be a blast.

Everyone else was as excited as I was, but right now, we were all dead and tired.

My parents waved farewell, and left because they had work. I walked over to the small group outside the airport, talking to a few people.

That's when I saw the Cullen clan arrive.

Oh man, I needed some popcorn for this.

I could already hear the wailing. The desperate cries full of grief and heartache. Esme and Carl were sending off their precious Eddiepuss. She dramatically got out of the car, followed by Carl, and they rounded the corner as Edward hurriedly tried to get his luggage out of the car. They were encircling him; strangling him enough I was briefly worried about his airflow, and finally the smacking sounds of kisses being placed on his.

Oh geez.

How he didn't get shit for this, I'll never know.

Maybe it was because he had a bangin' dick.

Who knows.

Esme was in her signature fur coat, Carl was wearing a Hollister outfit, sandals and all, and I'm pretty sure I saw a Limited Too flower on Esme's tank top.

Classy.

Everyone was giving them privacy except for me, and Rose who had arrived moments before. She was just kind of zoning out, but in that general direction. She was used to their behavior.

Once everyone else had arrived, we all waddled in and through baggage claim and security; we made it to the waiting area with an hour to spare. Woohoo.

I curled up in my chair, loving my sweats that I was in, and was using the arm rest to prop my pillow against, when suddenly, my pillow was gone and my head was slamming into the arm rest.

"The fuck?" I growled, brushing the hair out of my eyes.

_Cullen_.

I ripped it back, making his head do the same, before angrily looking around. "Why are you such a dick?" I whispered, when I didn't see a teacher close enough to hear.

"Don't pretend it's not turning you on," he ducked even closer to my ear, "kitten."

I gasped, and rapidly brought my head away, scrambling closer to Rose and resting on her instead.

I _hated _that he called me kitten and I really, really, really, hated it that it turned me on so fucking much.

Gah! He is so infuriating, yet I can't seem to get enough.

I disgust myself.

I spent the next 30 minutes napping, before being shaken awake and told to board the plane.

After a lot of wasted time of people dillydallying around, finally, the pilot got on the announcer and we began going down the runway.

Next stop: Disney World.

…_**.**_

_**I'm sorry it's been so long. **_

_**Please forgive me. **_

_**But soooon, I will be posting without delay because its basically summer. **_

_**Please let me know what you thought and thank you for reading! Y'all are awesome!**_

_**P.S. Thank you all SO much for the great and inspiring reviews and for all the favorites. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. **_

_**BPOV**_

* * *

"And last, but not least, the buddy system saves lives. I would know. Now please, please, _please_ stay in the groups you've signed up in, and always be with at least one other person at ALL times," Mrs. Lane, our senior sponsor, sobbed into her portable microphone with the portable speaker. How she planned to lug that around Disney World, I wasn't sure, and honestly, didn't really care as long as I didn't have to hear her.

Our "group" was a big one. Too big of one in fact. There were 15 of us, and I was only friends with like 2 out of the 15.

Greeeat.

Our group consisted of Alice, Rose, and I, obviously. Then Zach, Christian, and Paul. _Then_ Edward, Nate, Ben, Pete, and Tyler. _And then_, the worst of worsts: Jessica, Lauren, Stacy, and Blaire.

Hated everyone but Rose, Alice, Zach, and Nate. Edward had moments when he was tolerable but as for everyone else.

Gah. Worst senior trip ever. And it had barely started.

Our plane had gotten in around 4, after two plane transfers, we were at the hotel by 5, and now we were leaving for dinner at 6:30, after we all refreshed in our rooms.

Luckily, there was an odd number of people in our grade, so Alice, Rose, and I, got a room of our own. We were happy.

And now, as we were all freshening up, and I was putting on actual pants for the first time all day, I was feeling excited, but nervous. I wanted to have a great awesome time, but I had my doubts about that happening with the group.

I put on a brave face, and pulled out the outfit Alice had picked for me tonight. We were going to Downtown Disney and T-Rex café, so we were dressing up a tad, but still keeping it casual. I had on black, skin tight, capri's with Steve Madden slip ons, a loose bright pink tank top, and a jean jacket, with my hair wavy and down. Throwing my satchel on, I was pleased with my look.

And we were a go.

I was more excited than anyone for the Disney part, seeing as how I was the only living soul on the planet who had never been here before.

Once Alice and Rose were ready, dressed in similar outfits to my own, we headed downstairs to the lobby of the hotel.

Downstairs waiting were some kind-of friends, and we chatted with them for a while.

Soon, Cullen and his clan arrived down there.

And he looked scrumptious.

Shorts, converse, and a button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up.

And that damn, crazy sex hair that makes me want to dry hump.

He catches me staring, smirks proudly while licking his lips, and starts talking to Nate.

Gah.

I turn back to Rose and Alice.

"So what park are we going to tomorrow?" Rose asks lazily, crossing her legs.

"Magic Kingdom!" Alice says excitedly, and for once, I'm just as excited as she is. I even do a little bounce while clapping my hands.

Rose rolls her eyes, but smiles, because hey, we're at the damn Happiest Place on Earth! We gon' fuckin smile!

**XXX**

I hadn't stopped smiling upon arriving at Downtown Disney.

Coolest fucking place ever!

And T-Rex café. Oh my, gosh. So cool.

I felt like a little kid. I was constantly babbling about how cool this place was. We'd only been there for an hour and I had already spent sixty dollars.

I needed to slow down, but I couldn't contain myself.

I'd taken roughly 100 pictures already as well. With tons of people who weren't even my friends, I'm talking employees, other tourists, statues, and shrubs.

You get the idea.

I'm excited.

I finally calmed down a little when our food arrived at the huge ass table we had scrunched together at the restaurant.

I was squeezed between Alice and Rose, feeling a little left out, to be honest.

Alice was chatting it up with Christian, and Rose and Zach were talking and giggling quietly, and I had my pasta.

I foresaw a love blossoming between Christian and Alice. After all, he had just complimented her on her hair, which to Alice meant _major _brownie points.

I looked down the table, at my fellow graduates, and caught Edward's eye. He was looked like he was pulling a Me, and staying out the conversation.

He then winked at me, which made me stomach flip.

I was feeling quite flushed for the rest of dinner.

After dinner, we caught our shuttle back to the hotel. It was only a little after 9, which felt rather early compared to the all nighters I'd recently been pulling, so Rose, Alice, and I decided we'd go for a swim.

We got all changed and started our descent toward the pool.

"So Ali…you and Christian." Rose began, smirking a little.

Alice gasped and clapped a hand over Rose's mouth, looking conspiratorially around.

We were in the elevator.

Just the three of us.

"Ali come on. We both know how this trip is gonna end for y'all," I smirked at Rose, who smirked back before turning to Alice and making a blowjob expression. Alice hurriedly looked away from her to me, while I made the eat out gesture.

Alice turned a bright red color, and stood in the corner with her back turned to us.

"Oh Alice!" I sighed, wrapping my arms around her from behind. "We're just yanking your chain! Like you'll be yanking Christian's later," I grabbed her hand and made her do a wanking expression, which in turn, made her semi scream and jump out of the elevator the second it opened.

Right into Christian.

I thanked the god of irony.

This was hilarious.

Rose was doing her silent laughing thing while I did my choking laughing thing and Alice was blushing and Christian had coke dripping down his face and shirt.

Zach and Paul were standing behind them laughing as well.

"I am sooo sorry, Christian! Bella pushed me and I didn't see you and I'm sooo sorry!"

Christian started to laugh, before saying it was okay and wrapping an arm around a huffing Alice.

Too comical, my friends.

"Are you guys going swimming?" Paul asked after it was quiet for a second.

I looked down, at me wearing nothing but a bikini, as well as Rose and Alice.

I blinked at him. "No, we're just taking a stroll around the hotel."

"Alright, righteous." He played with his greasy hair while biting his lip, obviously staring directly at all of our tits.

Subtle.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Mind if we join you guys at the pool?"

"No, please join us," Rose smiled with a giggle, something completely uncharacteristic of her to do.

How sweet.

I hope she knew how much shit she was gonna get for that.

After that the guys said they'd be back down in 10, so we went ahead to the pool.

I piled all my hair up on my head while Alice and Rose did the same.

The water felt fantastic and as we waded around in it, I let my eyes drift closed as I floated on my back.

I was then promptly awoken by the huge splash that was sent right in my face.

I sputtered and coughed, trying to get the water out of my lungs and the mascara out of my eyes, before I looked up to that it was fucking Cullen.

"You," I snarled.

"Me," he said in a singsong voice.

I splashed water at him, but he was ready for it and ducked.

Asshole.

I waded away from him and over to where Zach and Rose were now flirting, only to be pulled away instantly and over someone's shoulder.

"Dibs on Bella!" They were shouting and I realized it was fucking Paul.

Where was he taking me?

He pulled me back over, but kept me sided up impossibly and disgustingly close to his meaty body while his large paws rested on my ass.

"Paul," I started quietly.

He talked over me. "Who's our first competition in chicken fighting?"

Oh lawd.

Lauren jumped up and down in the water, at the same time Nate was coming out of it and actually hit him in the face with her tit.

While Lauren hadn't seemed to have felt a thing, Nate was rubbing his face like it had hurt.

She scrambled awkwardly on his shoulders, while Paul awkwardly forced me on his shoulders.

Upon facing each other to begin, Nate and I exchanged pained glances.

"Referee?" Paul yelled loudly, probably waking up anyone who was asleep within miles.

"I am!" Ben volunteered, stepping close. "Okay, 3…"

I looked around nervously.

"2…"

I gave Nate and uneasy glance.

"1…" I noticed Cullen scowling.

I was then slapped in the face, knocking me almost completely off Paul's shoulders.

"What the hell, Lauren?" Someone screamed as Paul cleverly grabbed my vagina and boob to keep me from falling.

He then forced me around his body, parted my legs, and pushed my crotch into his hip. "You okay, Bella?" He asked, looking concerned, but the way his hand was slipping into my bikini bottoms kind of told me a different story.

I scrambled away. "I'm good." I scowled at Lauren.

"I thought you said this was called bitch fight?"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Okay, yeah, you're disqualified," Ben, said to Nate and Lauren." Nate smiled and shrugged Lauren off his shoulders. "And Paul, you suck. New partners for Paul and Bella, that I choose."

"Paul and Alice," Oh, poor thing, "And Bella and Edward."

Of course.

Everyone oohed and awed, knowing we hated each other, while Ben looked pleased with himself.

If only they knew this was going to be an extreme build up of foreplay and sexual tension for us.

Edward swam over, attempting to scowl some more, and hoisted me on his shoulders effortlessly.

Yeah. We were so going to bang.

But first, we were gonna kick Alice and Paul's asses.

Once we were facing each other, and Edward had his hands securely wrapped around my thighs, Alice and I leant forward and locked hands, while Ben counted down.

"Your ass is grass, Brandon," I playfully fought with Alice.

"You're goin down, bitch!" She giggled, and was cut off guard when Ben announced go time, making me being able to easily just push her off.

She fell back with a scream, and Edward and I bounced with cheers.

Paul slapped the water, looking angry.

"Dude. Chill," Zach laughed with his arm around a beaming Rose. I winked at her. She licked her lips back at me.

"Okay, Edward and Bella against Jessica and Tyler."

And of course we won that fight as well. We were actually crowned champions of chicken fight until Paul demanded a rematch for tomorrow night.

We agreed.

**XXX**

"Oh my, gosh! Oh my, gosh! Oh my freaking gosh! WE'RE GOING TO MAGIC KINGDOM!"

I was jumping up and down like a little girl on the tram that leads us into the actual park. I had too much excitement.

Alice and Rose just stared at me, with dark bags under their eyes.

They were already exhausted, because we had only gotten about two hours of sleep, thanks to my energy level last night.

Other people were staring, while a few kids had joined in my bouncing with me.

We were getting there right as the park opened and I had never been so excited in my life.

I had done a lot of research regarding what to wear, what to bring, what I wanted to see, and the three of us had coordinated what we were going to do, because we were only here for six days, and two were basically just traveling days. Four parks in four days.

Buuut. Since our group had been joined by 12 fucking others, I was sure some of our plans might be a little spoiled. Zach and his friends had agreed that he would come with us if we decided to split up so I could see everything, because somehow, I just knew the other two groups of friends would be dragging us down.

When the tram came to a stop in the station, I was the first to get out of the doors, and I practically ran to get down the ramps, but was pulled back by Mrs. Lane.

"Bella, darling, I know you're excited honey, but there's rules that need to be discussed, so please, come back with your group."

I hung my head and walked back up through the crowds of people to a smirking Rose and Alice.

"What a spaz," I heard Blaire mumble.

I briefly considered having my hand spaz right into her overbite.

When our group decided to nestle ourselves into a tight circle and Mrs. Lane brought out her portable speaker, I damn near lost it.

We were wasting precious Disney time.

Rose wrapped her arms around my waist, pretending to hold me back from running off. I tapped my pink Nike's anxiously, pausing momentarily to admire how tan they made my legs look. I knew they went fantastic with black shorts, and my pink loose bro tank that Rose, Alice, and I had had specially made. It said Senior Trip 2k12 in black glittery blocks. We were all matching today.

Twinsies.

I'd already gotten several pictures.

When Mrs. Lane finally finished rambling about stuff we'd already been over twice at the hotel this morning, we were off, with Zach, Christian, and Paul following closely behind.

Upon fully entering the park, I just took it all in.

The frantic masses of people, children screaming, crying, laughing, parents looking worn out already, other people obviously on senior trip. The smell was so sweet and the workers were so nice.

I'd only been here five minutes but I understood why it was the Happiest Place on Earth!

**XXX**

"I'm exhausted," Paul sighed, dropping down on a bench. Everyone else agreed and slouched down around the bench.

I sighed, glancing at my phone. It was only noon.

I had the energy of a thousand suns right now and everyone else was just sighing and grumbling about how tired they were. I'd only ridden one ride because of ridiculous amount of people here. Bastards.

This was my time.

I calmed myself down with the thought that the park didn't close until 1 A.M. tonight and there would be a firework show.

Breathe, Bella.

"Okay, maybe we should get lunch?" I asked, hoping it would energize everyone again.

They all nodded. I gazed longingly at all the things I was missing. Food could wait. Walt, however, could not.

I was learning quickly that the lines here were more ridiculous than Starbucks on a Monday morning. And it was rather upsetting.

We waited literally 20 minutes to order, another 20 to get our food, and about 10 to find a table, and we still had to sit on each other's laps, and share chairs.

It took everyone 20 more minutes to eat, and then everyone wanted to sit and let his or her food digest.

Everyone but me, that is.

I was ready to go. Hadn't even been that hungry.

I started throwing everyone's trash away from them, trying to keep my inner panic attack inside, so everyone wouldn't hate me.

"Okay, who is interested in riding Space Mountain?" I asked hopefully.

Everyone agreed, and finally, _finally_ we were mobile once again.

I realized once we were in line at the ride, that I'd barely even looked at Edward today.

He'd been rather quiet and pleasant which made me suspicious. Why wasn't he being rude to me? Or making fun of me?

Maybe everyone was planning a huge joke against me, cause I was being a total loser with the whole Disney business.

Whatever. I didn't care. Probably wouldn't see hardly any of them ever again.

I sat on the rail in the line, and frowned at all the people who had Fast Passes that were passing right by us. Assholes. We had gotten our fast passes for Splash Mountain that we couldn't use until four.

I dug into my satchel, looking for some lip balm, before applying it.

I then closed my eyes, enjoying the air conditioning. I felt someone sit next to me.

"Can I use some of that?"

I opened my eyes to find Paul staring at the chapstick in my hands.

I glanced at his chapped looking lips, and _really _didn't want to share, but decided I'd be nice.

"Sure," I handed it over, and he embraced much more of my hand than needed, caressing mine with his.

Shivers of terror went down my spine.

He honestly thought there was going to be something between us. I looked away while he was applying my chapstick, while staring into my soul.

Creepy.

Alice and Christian were chatting it up with Zach and Rose.

Paul obviously thought he was getting me.

_Sick_.

He slid closer, before handing it back.

"Thanks so much," he whispered, blowing warm air on my neck.

His breath smelt like his lunch.

Disgusting.

I tried not to noticeably flinch away, while I chewed my gum.

He opened his mouth to say something else, before Cullen sat down between us, practically on top of me.

Paul scooted back, looking offended. Cullen ignored him.

"Can I have a piece of gum?" He asked, hovering over me. I looked up, silently thanking him.

I didn't want to be by Paul ever again.

I handed him my pack of Orbit, while slightly leaning into him. He just always felt so good.

He popped the piece into his mouth, and chewed slowly.

"Remind me to pick a fight with Paul before we leave," he muttered.

I smiled a little, glad the lighting was dim so he wouldn't see my blush.

"Also, pull your shirt up. As much as I enjoy the view, so does every other guy. And I don't like that shit."

I immediately pulled it up, turned on by his protectiveness.

"Are we going to pretend to be friends during this trip?" I asked quietly, staring at the seam on his shorts.

What I wouldn't give to be having him fuck me right about now.

"We can try… although I think we both enjoy acting like assholes to each other a little too much."

"Who knows, maybe we'll enjoy acting like assholes with each other instead of toward each other," I shrugged, waggling my eyebrows.

He laughed a little. "We shall see."

**XXX**

So, it was true.

Edward and I did, in fact, enjoy being assholes with each other, and toward each other, with friendliness and suggestive comments all combined into one.

Although we continued to piss each other off at random moments throughout the day, we still shared a few laughs while making fun of the comical amount of family vacations that were going on that included matching hats and fanny packs.

That is, until I found my own hat.

You know the one. The Minnie hat with the ears and bow that you can get your name put on the back.

Hells yes I got that.

As did Jessica and Blaire which annoyed me, but I got one for Brie too.

And fuck yes my name was plastered on the back, as was Brie's.

Right before dinner, and I was still wearing my hat, I excused myself for the restroom.

Cullen followed me over, using the same excuse.

Just as I was about to make my way through the door, my arm was grabbed, and I was being pulled back outside, into a shaded corner that was about as secluded as it can get at a place this populated.

And Cullen's lips were on mine, devouring, soft, with just the right amount of wet, and oh so wonderfully possessive and rough.

Next his hands on my ass, pushing me into his semi.

I let out a soft moan when his mouth moved to my neck.

"Cullen," I moaned. "Cullen… please."

I didn't know what exactly I was begging for.

Either for him to keeeeep going, and get me off right here, right now, or for him to stop before it got to the point where stopping was not an option.

He made the decision for me, when he connected his lips with mine again, much softer, before resting his forehead against mine.

"I just…needed to do that," he panted.

I nodded my head, feeling the same, but not quite satisfied.

I tightened my grip on the back of his neck, not really remembering when I put it there, and pulled him down, while lifting myself on my tip toes.

Our lips moved softly and slowly, almost reverently against one another, and his tongue lightly teased mine.

And then, we were both sated for the time being.

He kissed my forehead, smiling at my hat.

Later, when we went to watch the fireworks show, Cullen and I sat by each other, holding each others hand throughout, which was honestly one of the nicest things I'd ever felt.

**XXX**

"Animal Kingdom, weeeeee!" I screamed, scrambling off the bus, the next day at, you guessed it, Animal Kingdom.

By the time we were completely inside the park, I'd already spent $30 dollars because everything was so damned cute.

Brie was gonna flip shit over the stuff I was buying us.

Our group headed to Mount Everest to ride first, and I was even more glad about my tennis shoes choice as everyone was already groaning about their feet, while mine barely even felt an ache.

I owed Nike more than I paid for these shoes.

Today, I had worn jean shorts with a white a purple tank top that said "Keep Calm and Carry On".

Edward was wearing one of those muscle tanks that you generally see on guys on tumblr that tend to not be real.

It made me feel tingly.

And like I would definitely need to ride him six ways to Sunday.

As we stood in line for the ride, I let the sun shine on me through my Aviators, and I just knew today was gonna be a good day.

**XXX**

Remember when I said today was gonna be a good day?

Yeah, well, that was wrong.

So far, almost everyone had fought about something, three rides had been having technical difficulties, it had started raining, and Cullen and I had barely talked.

The only saving grace was that in 30 minutes, we would be getting seated for The Lion King showing.

I swear, it was the only thing keeping me from ripping of Lauren's head if she complained one more time about how hot it was.

Not my fault she decided to forget her brain back in Forks and bring black leggings to try to show off her ass in 90 degree weather in Florida.

Cunt.

Anyways.

As we headed toward The Lion King tent area, I felt…lighter.

Not like a load had been taken off my shoulders, but like _literally_, a load had been taken off my shoulders.

And that's when I realized, as we were walking right up to the tent, that I had left my satchel at lunch, across the park.

"Shit!" I cried, stopping short making three people collide into me. "I forgot my purse!"

Rose and Alice had the decency to gasp, while everyone else just kind of stared.

"Um…I gotta run back and get it. Can y'all save me a seat?" I asked, crunching my forehead and starting to back away, getting ready to find out just how good of shape I was in with a cross country run.

"We will. Want one of us to come with you?" Rose and Ali asked, as everyone else started to hand their fast passes to the collector.

Assholes.

"No, it's okay. I'll be quick." I turned to the collector. "How long do I have before its too late to go in?"

The greasy guy looked lazily at the clock beside him. "I'd say roughly 10 minutes."

And with that, I started jogging, looking like a total idiot.

Moments later, I felt someone jogging up beside me. Turning my head, I saw it was Edward.

I almost stopped and mauled him right there, but put my priorities straight, which went Lion King, then fuck Edward's brains out.

"Thank you!" I panted.

He grabbed my hand, which was sweaty and awkward and made it a little weird to run, but I sure as hell wasn't gonna pull it away.

We jogged and jogged and jogged until finally finding the stupid restaurant, only to find some random kid going through my purse. I quickly went through it after yanking it back and made sure everything was there, while panting, panting, panting.

Then we started jogging back.

"If I miss this showing," I cried hoarsely, clutching my side with my free hand while fighting the urge to hold my boobs with the hand Edward was holding, "I might actually die."

He tightened his grip and increased the pace.

I thought I might die from another cause at that point.

When the tent was in view, I waved my hands to the collector employee, alerting him we were back, and to hold the doors.

He seemed completely un-phased by our show, and continued to shut the doors. The last final bolt sounded as we stopped at the platform where he collected our fast passes.

"Stop," I cried. "We're here!"

He ignored me.

"Hey, come on man. We're here, you saw us, please just let us in."

God bless Edward.

The employee, Kirk apparently, seemed unimpressed.

"Please, please, _please _let us in," I began to beg, clasping my hands together to look pleading. "Please, I've been waiting my whole life to see this. Please."

He studied me for a moment, and I made sure to stick my bottom lip out. "No can do."

"But…but we're at the Happiest Place on Earth!" I sputtered.

"Tough titties," Kirk growled before flipping us the bird and walking over to his sandwich he'd left on a bench.

Edward and I both made faces at each other, before I slumped my shoulders, while his hands curled into fists.

I grabbed his arm and walked us over to a bench.

I collapsed forward once seated, pushing my head between my legs.

Shortly after doing so, I felt one of Edward's hands rubbing my back.

I may or may not have made a mewling sound.

A minute later, he scooted closer, using both hands to massage and scratch my back and I was completely folded, resting my face against my leg.

"Your hands are magical," I mumbled, sighing when his fingertips went over my shoulder blades.

After about two more minutes of the massage, I sat up and looked around, before kissing him softly.

"Do you want a massage?" I asked, my lips grazing his as I spoke.

He shook his head, and wrapped an arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him, while one hand cupped my jaw.

And I swear to you, it was the most tender kiss I'd ever received.

That quickly turned rough.

His hands were tightly gripping my waist, while mine were clawing at his hair, and when his mouth moved to my neck, I sighed loudly, before slowly opening my eyes.

To see an Asian family staring wide eyed at us.

"Edward," I gasped.

His lips sucked rougher.

"Edward," I said again, with a slight push.

"Wha…" he mumbled, looking annoyed, before I turned him around, making him be face to face with the family.

He actually blushed when he realized they had been watching us.

And it made me so fucking horny.

I stood up, gathering our things. "Sorry," I said to them, as I dragged Edward behind me.

We walked and walked and walked until finally coming up to a rather deserted area with a family bathroom. I shoved Edward inside when no one was looking.

He had me backed up against the door, devouring my neck within seconds.

All of our shit dropped to the floor, and I avoided the thought that crap or pee could be getting on my very expensive purse.

Edward's lips and hands had the ability to do that.

His hands were quickly and deftly undoing my belt, buttons and zipper, while his lips sent me into a frenzy. He pulled my pants and thong down and left them hanging on one foot.

"Tell me you want me," He growled, nipping at my earlobe.

"Please, Edward. I want you so fucking bad," I whimpered, as his fingers played with my clit.

"You're so fucking wet," he groaned.

"For you," I moaned as he slid two in. "Please."

"I don't have a condom," he groaned as he hoisted me up, his arms going under each leg, while his hard cock bumped against my clit. "I'll pull out," he sighed, as the tip just barely went in.

I rocked my hips, forcing more of him into me.

"Such a needy cockslut," He bit my bottom lip, while thrusting the rest of the way in.

I arched and cried out, as he set a grueling pace, sending me knocking into the door repeatedly while I clung to him for dear life.

His knees were bent and he was driving into me over and over again with such vigor, my orgasm was already pulling me. Every time I caught side of his bulging biceps my stomach would drop more, and I would writhe just a little bit harder.

His usual teasing words weren't there, instead his mouth was biting and sucking and kissing at my neck and cleavage, and all I could do was leave hickey after hickey on him, which now that I think about it, was probably a really stupid idea.

But all I could think about was the way he was pounding into me, the rawness of feeling every inch of his hard dick, and when his fingers pinched my clit, my walls clamped down, my back arched further, and his pace became even more frantic.

I cried out soundlessly as my orgasm pushed me down, and I couldn't fucking breathe, and the pounding never stopped.

I had to push his hand away from my clit when it finally ended, being too sensitive.

"I want you to suck my cock now," his green eyes stared into mine.

All I did was nod, sinking to the floor, and wrapping my lips around the tip, which was covered in my own cum.

"Oh fuck yes," he moaned as I suckled. His hands found the back of my head, sending me further down his cock, until he bumped the back of my throat. I hollowed my cheeks, loving the feeling of him in my mouth, fucking it, and his words that were making me feel horny all over again.

"Suck your cum off me, baby," I sucked harder and swallowed around him, moaning.

"Fucking shit! Yes…yes…fuck yes! Bella!" He cried out, slamming my head down until my nose was pressed against his pubic bone. My throat spasmed as his cum slid down it, and his hips were making jerking motions.

When the last jerk stopped, I swallowed around him one more time, which made a tiny bit more jizz leak out while he fucking whimpered my name. I slowly slid my mouth off, giving one last suck.

I kissed the tip, making it twitch, before I stood up, pulling my panties and underwear up with me.

Grabbing some toilet paper, I wiped myself off, before buckling my shorts.

I turned to find Edward still leaning against the door, with his slowly deflating cock at half attention out in the open, and his pants around his ankles.

"That was so fucking good," he moaned when he caught me staring.

And yeah, I smiled, cause fuck yes it was.

* * *

**If I had a nickel for every time I've defiled a Disney World family bathroom…**

**I'd be broke. **

**Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed this! **

**Please review and thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. **_

_**EPOV**_

* * *

"Dude, did you _see_ Swan's ass in those shorts today? Not even shorts… that… that scrap of fabric?" Ben sputtered, looking dazed while sitting on _my _bed.

Seriously. Get the fuck out.

I knew I wasn't doing anything to hide my annoyance with him, and honestly I didn't really care that he knew. He needed to fucking stop and preferably get the fuck back over to his own room.

The first night upon getting to this shitty hotel, our room had become the hangout for 8 boys.

And tonight, I just wasn't in the mood for this shit. I had really wanted to talk to Nate, alone. Christian and Zach could go somewhere else.

I was mildly freaking out. My… _feelings_ for Swan were getting a little out of control.

And by little, I mean I was have _feelings_. The dirtiest thing and for Bella _fucking_ Swan of all people.

This shit ain't gonna fly.

Her reaction to everything Disney was so freaking cute it made me want to want to hold her hand and run up to the most likely pedophiles that were in costumes as characters. It made me want to twirl with her. Most of all, I just wanted to fucking hug her because she was being so fucking loveable.

At the same time, I felt a little bit of annoyance, like the rest of the group at her constant on-the-go attitude, but lets be real, every single other guy was just as charmed with how adorable she was acting, and how much skin she was showing, that we didn't care.

Oh, and don't even get me fucking started on Paul. Who the fuck did he think he was?

I ran a hand over my face.

This is exactly the reason why I'm freaking out.

I definitely have a possessive and jealous personality but it has _never _been this bad over someone who I'm not even seeing. I'm not sure what title Bella and I share, but it's not a title that ensures I can act like a crazed ape if another guy breathes the same air as her.

Ben making a wanking gesture while talking about Stacy distracted me, and I'd decided I'd had enough.

"Nate," I barked, who was undoubtedly having a text fight with Lauren. He looked up.

I jerked my head, and moved my arm, telling him to follow. We walked out the door without anyone even noticing thanks to Ben acting like a total jackass.

Fuck, why did I hang out with that kid?

"I'm freakin' out dude." I confessed once I had led him to the stairwell.

He sighed, sitting down, probably used to my weekly freak-outs about Bella.

No, sadly, this was not by any means the first. And most definitely not the last.

"Ed, you need to sort out your shit. But let me give you some clarity since you're too fucking dense. You _like _Bella. You like her a lot. She obviously likes you to an extent, considering she lets you fuck her however and whenever you want."

I smiled at that, cause, hells yes.

"And, come on, man. Be real. Your guy's usual witty banter and pent up sexual rage is losing its dynamite and being replaced by those filthy feelings you're crying about. Anyone can see it. And I'm pretty sure Bella is feeling the same. The way you both look at each other. Hell, I can feel the energy or whatever shit you want to call it between you two. It's disgusting and sick and makes everyone else want to barf; yet you two do nothing about it besides fuck, which will eventually end if you don't do anything. Look man, all I'm saying is you and Bella _both_ got into NYU. Across the country. Together. Same fucking college. Now don't take this in a gay way, but if that's not fate, I don't know what the fuck is."

For a moment, we just stared at each other. Nate had never talked that much at once in his entire _life_, let alone about anyone else's troubles.

We were just blinking at each other.

"I… I have no idea where that came from," he stated after a moment.

I nodded, peering at him with a side-glance, before standing up.

"Well… you've given me a lot to think about."

He smiled a little. "Dude, that's the thing. You don't have anything to think about. You want Bella Swan, and you want her to yourself. Have some respect for a lady and don't treat her like a sex toy. That's cutting and will probably be a reason for her therapy later on in life. Now here's what you're gonna do. You're going to start treating her good, yes you can still fuck, yes, you should never not have that witty spark between you both, but win her over, and then don't fuck it up."

He stood up, grabbing my hand and pulling me in for a bro hug.

"I love you, man. Why the fuck do you think I just got way too in touch with my and your feelings? Now thank me and do what I say."

"Thank you," I murmured, still dazed, and followed him out.

As we headed to get a snack from the vending machine, it was as if the fates had spoken, again, and sent Bella to the vending machines as well.

"Oh, hey guys," she smiled, running a hand through her damp hair.

She was in miniscule shorts, a white tank top with what appeared to be no bra, and slippers.

Damn.

"Hello, Bella," Nate greeted, while elbowing me in the back.

"Hi."

"So is your quest to quench your thirsting or your malnutrition?" She asked, in a… British accent.

She looked between the vending machines, one being filled with drinks, the other with snacks.

She then looked back at us, and gave us a face that told us to play along.

We just kind of looked at her.

Inside, my heart was beating so rapidly I was certain she could hear it. That was without a doubt, one of the most charming and idiotic things I'd ever seen her do.

"Both… my fair lady?" Nate said back, in a shitty sounding accent, phrasing it like a question.

Bella laughed and the sound was so freakin' cute.

She went back to her normal voice, "Nice try."

Ben smiled and they talked a little about how we were all going to Epcot tomorrow and really all I could do was replay the scene from the bathroom earlier today.

Before I even realized it, she was walking back to her room. Ben elbowed me.

"Wow, way to win her over with the power of silence." He rolled his eyes, picking up his candy from the machine.

I'm in way over my head.

_**XXX**_

Bright and early the next morning, we all stood outside the gates to get into Epcot. I think really the only person who had any excitement for this park was Bella, and it was simply because she had never been here before.

It only had like 2 rides that were worthwhile and even they were a little boring and tame.

I couldn't help but to zero in on Bella and the people surrounding her as we were all waiting in line.

She was laughing, although it looked a bit forced, at something Zach was telling her, with Rose, Alice, Christian, and the jackass, Paul.

Paul was looking at her like she was something to eat and I wanted to kick him in the nuts then make him watch me fuck her.

I worry about myself sometimes.

Today, Bella was wearing those Nike shorts that every girl seem to have, and a loose fitting tank top with one of those sort of bra things that don't have straps. And then… the icing on the cake, her hair was long, long, long, and down straight, and she had a bright pink baseball cap on backwards.

Like. I can't even.

She should look absolutely terrible and retarded, but lo! She looked adorable, cute, sexy, hot, beautiful, etc. Every good thing you could call somebody, she was it, and then some.

I decided to take the advice Nate gave me and try to be flirty or something. I racked my brain for something to say, and that's when I saw it.

At Magic Kingdom, Bella and I had joked a little about the overuse of the Thing 1 and Thing 2 shirts on kids here, and we had joked more about it yesterday, and about 2 lines over, there was an entire family of 7, all with Thing shirts on.

I pushed people out of my way to get to Bella.

I came up behind her and whispered, "Three o'clock, family of Things."

She jumped a little, not realizing I was behind her, making her come closer toward me and press her pert little ass against my crotch, which I liked _a lot_, and then she started laughing really, really hard when she saw what I was talking about.

She was laughing so hard she was wheezing and it was making me laugh at how funny she sounded. Rose, Alice, Christian, Zach, and Paul were all staring at us like we were crazy, but I couldn't even care. Laughing with Bella was fun. She was a fun person.

And you can imagine my genuine surprise that I was actually acknowledging this. I mean, obviously, everyone has moments of humor, but with Bella. Well shit.

It was magical.

As she started to calm down, she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Shit, that was good." She sighed.

I fingered her cap. "Cute."

And I swear on my dick, she blushed.

"Oh, ya know, I like to mix it up." She laughed, brushing a bug away from her.

"So which park has been your favorite so far?" I asked, moving along with the line, Bella at my side.

"Well Magic Kingdom was _amazing_, but I um," her voice sounded almost shy now, "I really enjoyed Animal Kingdom yesterday." She flashed me quick smile while blushing and biting that damned lip, before ducking her head down, with a shy smile.

And my stomach felt fluttery and I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. "I really enjoyed that yesterday, too." I nudged her arm with mine and showed her I was smiling.

She seemed to let out a relived breath, before giggling a little, about who knows what, before handing the lady her card to get into the park. I followed behind her, not being able to take the smile off my face.

Yesterday with her had been utterly amazing.

Mind blown.

As we caught up with our groups, we decided we would head out to the ride "Soarin" first, which somehow, already had an hour wait. Ridiculous.

Luckily though, I was right beside Bella in line.

"Okay, lets all play a game to pass the time!" Bella suggested.

Alice, Christian, Paul, and I nodded.

Fun.

"How about the actor game?" Alice suggested.

"Ooh, yeah. OK, so in this one, someone names an actor and everyone has to go in turns and say one movie he's been in, and the person who knows the most wins. How about we start with Tom Cruise? Oh, and no cheating with your phones!"

"Not a problem, the service sucks here," I mumbled, but gathered closer so I could hear everyone.

"I'll start," Paul announced in his usual, douchey way. "Risky Business."

"Mission Impossible," Alice said.

Christian was up next. "MI2."

My turn now. "MI3."

Then Bella. "Tropic Thunder."

And that was the order for a while. Alice was the first to go out, then Christian, and now it was just Paul, Bella, and I.

"Top Gun."

Bella muttered a curse. Must have been her next one.

"Rain Man." I smiled when Bella cursed again.

"Um, fuck. I think I'm out." She laughed, then sighed, and moved up the line with us. It was down to Paul and me. I hoped he enjoyed losing.

"Um… shit. Uh…. Oh yeah! Jerry Maguire!" He announced proudly.

I was irritated. That was my next one.

"The Firm."

"Dammit," Paul muttered. "I'm out."

I fist pumped.

"You haven't won yet, Edward!" Bella said quickly, standing up between us. "You have to say at least one more to win."

I smirked. "Interview With a Vampire."

Paul cursed again and said he quit playing.

Bella high fived me. "Nice. Who knew you were such a Tom fan?"

I snickered. "I'm not really. Just heard about more than I've seen, ya know?"

"I feel ya," she nodded, while sitting back down on the bars. I sat beside her. "I am so sleepy," she mumbled, resting her head down in her lap.

I was about to say something sweet or caring or what-the-fuck-ever a boyfriend would say to a girlfriend in that moment, when I felt someone's hand clamp down on my shoulder, making me wince, because there were dozens of sensitive hickeys from Bella yesterday.

I turned around to have Ben point out a "total MILF" to me.

"Cool," I mumbled before turning back to Bella, who seemed to be asleep.

"Bella!" Alice cried, picking her head up. "Hun, wake up. You don't want to be that girl who sleeps in public."

"I don't?" Bella questioned, smoothing her hat down, and regrettably, readjusting her clothes so her bits and pieces weren't hanging out.

"You don't seem as cheery today," Rose mumbled, leaning against Zach.

"I'm just like, _really _exhausted for some reason."

"Well, you can always sleep on my shoulder," Paul suggested obnoxiously.

Lame.

"Well, thanks for that Paul," Bella mumbled, while leaning against Alice's small and probably not very comfy stomach.

_**XXX**_

A few hours later, we were all panting and sweating, and hiding in the shade. It had turned out to be the hottest day of our trip yet, and the walking was endless.

Bella wanted to go to _every _country and every sight and show, and it was boring and tiring and the Moroccan food we'd eaten for lunch was not settling well in my stomach.

"I've had it," Stacy announced suddenly.

We all looked up at her.

By the world's standards, Stacy was pretty hot. She was tall, toned, tanned, had short blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and an ass you just wanted to squeeze. She really wasn't that bad of a person as far as I knew. Not completely insufferable to hang out with, except at certain times when she would do nothing but complain.

"Bella, I respect that you want the whole experience of Disney for your first time and all, but the rest of us are being tortured. I think it would best if we split up into at least two groups. No hard feelings or anything. Just. I want to sit for a few hours." She took in a large breath, before exhaling, and walking slightly away from us. "Who's coming with me?"

Ben, the cad, was the first to jump up. Pete, Lauren, Blaire, and Jessica followed. Lauren stared a hole into Nate, until he whispered "sorry" to me and went over to him while his balls shriveled up.

I held back the urge to make a whipping noise.

Ben beat me to it anyway.

Tyler walked over and looked at me. "Come on, dude."

And that's when I felt Bella's eyes on me.

There was no way I was going to not hang out with her. I was just getting to know her. And with less people, it meant much more time with just us.

I shrugged. "Nah, I'm good where I am."

Tyler's eyebrows, as well as pretty much everyone's but Nate's, shot up.

Paul whispered a curse.

I caught a hint of Bella's smile in the corner of my eye.

Nate had a small smile on his lips and nodded at me.

_**XXX**_

I sighed, briefly pondering my previous decision as we stood, in yet another long line to ride a shitty ride. A shitty ride in Norway, too.

Bella, Alice, and Rose were chatting quietly in front of Zach and Paul, who were in front of me.

Christian was on the phone with his parents.

I closed my eyes as I sat on the rail with my head slumped against the wall.

"Boo."

I opened my eyes to see Bella standing between my parted legs, smiling up at me.

Even with me sitting down, I was still taller than her.

And I liked that a lot.

"Hi," I replied coolly.

"What's up, yo?"

"Oh, ya know, just enjoying how comfy this napping area is in the Norway ride hall. Yourself?" I smiled, to let her know I was teasing her.

She laughed. "Yeah, it's like the eighth wonder of the world."

I laughed, but she was talking again before I could respond.

"No one else will be honest with me, so on scale of 1 to 10, tell me how annoying I've been on this trip. 1 being Rose, the most chill and non annoying person there is, and 10 being Mrs. Lane." Her forehead was partially covered by her cap, but the part poking out from underneath was creased up, making a worried expression.

When she bit her lip, I fought the urge to close my legs and trap her between them.

"Well, I would say a 7, but since you're pretty freaking cute, it takes it down to a 4.6."

Shit. Did I really just say that out loud?

Her face was an alluring, yet adorable shade of pink, closely resembling the hat, and she was smiling wide.

I noticed we were leaning in toward each other.

She held up three fingers. "1. Thanks for being honest, 2. Sorry I've been so annoying and, 3. Thanks for the compliment."

I dropped my voice low, while I tugged on the bottom of her tank top. "Ya know, if we didn't have a bunch of asses staring a hole into us right now, I would probably kiss you."

Her grin only grew. "And if we didn't have a bunch of asses staring a hole into us right now, I would probably kiss you back."

"Too bad we're in Norway's version of hell," I grumbled, sighing when she leaned away a bit from me, but still stood in between my open legs.

And as usual, my thoughts quickly went astray.

Literally nothing would make me happier right now than to be somewhere private, where she could drop down on her knees and blow my fucking mind while sucking my cock like a champ.

"I think we're freaking everyone out that we're not fighting."

I nodded, feeling freaked out with the rest. "Yeah, I think we're freaking ourselves out too."

She sighed, and plopped down next to me, sliding down the rail when the line moved up. I slid up right beside her, our legs touching.

"I just don't have the energy right now to be wittier than you with my jokes. Although if you'd like, I could probably muster something up about those shorts you're wearing.

"But, would it be sincere?" I asked in a mock frenzy, which made Bella laugh.

"Sorry, just too tired to be my usual awesome, hilarious self." She shrugged.

"You've worn me out so much, I can hardly find the will to make fun of that trucker hat you have on."

She shrugged again, a small smile on both our lips.

"Whateva, bro. You know you like it. And we called a truce for this trip anyway. We be homies now. Deuces." She threw up a peace sign and I felt embarrassed for her.

"You did _not_ just say "Deuces"."

"Hells yes I did. Deal with it. YOLO!"

I cradled my head in my hands.

"I think the heats gotten to you and turned you into an idiot!" I held her head, pretending to check for fever, when in reality, it really did feel feverish.

She was laughing though, so maybe she was just hot.

I released her, and we both slumped our heads against the wall.

I yawned, then sighed, and then yawned again. "This has got to be the longest line ever."

_**XXX**_

"Remember, when we were in Norway three hours ago, and I said that was the longest line ever?" I asked Bella as I shifted my weight from foot to foot, to keep the pain away.

Bella nodded her head, while doing something that looked like squats and a potty dance.

"Yeah, that was a joke. _This _is the longest line ever." We had been in the line for the ride in Mexico for almost two hours. Everybody and their fucking brother was apparently at Epcot today, and they were all versions of Bella who wanted to ride every single fucking ride.

"Also," I added a minute later, "What the fuck are you doing?"

She stopped mid-whatever she was doing, and gave me a serious look. "I'm trying not to cry from the pain I'm in. Physical, mental, literal, figurative pain."

I nodded emphatically, beginning to shift my weight ago. The soles of my feet were stinging bad.

There was nowhere to sit in this line, except the floor, and that was not gonna happen. Who knows what shit, snot, puke, and sweat was on this floor.

"Hey Bella?" Alice said, doing a similar thing as I was.

"Yes?" Bella replied.

"I think I'm dying."

"Okay."

"Me too," Rose added from the floor, where she was sitting Indian style next to a sprawled Paul. People were staring, but they mostly just looked envious.

"Hey Bella?" Rose called, looking up.

"Yes?"

"My ass hurts."

That made everyone smile a little.

"Its your ass or your feet! I'm choosing feet, cause they can't amputate my ass, and I'll need the ass sitting thing for when my feet are amputated," Alice added helpfully.

"Okay." Rose replied.

Bella continued her odd squat routine, while pretending to sob into her hands. "The Lord can take me now! Hallelujer!"

"Did you just quote Madea?" I asked quietly.

She made a face. "Did you just recognize a Madea quote?"

Like I said, I'm pretty sure the heat was getting to all of us.

_**XXX**_

Things had taken a turn for the worse in between the hours of 7 and 9.

It started with Christian not being able to find his phone. Then finding it, but leaving his wallet in a random stall, which we didn't find till after 9. Then Alice started actually crying when we visited the butterfly exhibit, because she's completely terrified of them. Next was Paul threatening to punch Zach for being a whiny douche, when he couldn't find a place that sold Powerade. Disaster truly struck when Bella ran over to a bush and started puking her guts up in the middle of the park.

After an hour where her, Rose, and Alice were in the bathroom while she puked more, we finally found Mrs. Lane, and got the first bus back to our hotel.

I had tried to check on Bella but she said she needed some privacy, which I understood.

So around midnight, I began walking over to her room again.

Mrs. Lane was pacing while talking to one of the sponsors, outside her door.

"Yes, I called her parents. They're worried, of course, but we leave in technically a day, and she can't fly in this condition anyway. Someone will just have to stay here with her tomorrow."

"I'll stay," I heard myself volunteer.

Mrs. Lane and the sponsor turned to me looking surprised, and even more surprised when they realized it was me who had volunteered.

"Edward… are you sure? Is that even allowed? Can a minor stay with another minor?"

"I'm 18." I said, nervously digging a hand through my hair.

Mrs. Lane looked even more frazzled up close tonight. "Alright. It'll have to do. Are you sure you want to risk it, though?"

I just nodded; smothering down whatever stupid, sappy answer I'd probably offer up.

"Alright. Well, thank you so much, Edward. I'll come by your room in the morning and give you everything you'll need for tomorrow."

She started to walk away with the other woman, before looking up. "And you best get back to your room, son. It's after curfew. Come along."

I hung my head, and followed her to my room, hoping Bella knew I had tried to talk to her, see how she was. So I did the next best thing upon returning.

I texted her.

_**How are you feeling? –E**_

I then got into bed, completely exhausted, and just lay there. Right as I was drifting off, my phone went off, waking up everyone in the room.

"Fuck, dude, silence that shit!" Christian bitched in a whiny voice, with Zach and Nate murmuring in agreement. I kicked Nate under the covers. He flipped me off.

I silenced my phone then unlocked it to see the reply.

_**Better, thanks. I have a really bad fever though. :( -B**_

I was relieved to see Bella didn't text like an incompetent child and have shitty text lingo.

_**Sorry to hear that. Hope you get better over night –E**_

_**XXX**_

Our alarm went off at 7, and we all scrambled around, going in our formed shower and bathroom rotation.

By 8, we were all ready to go.

We left the room and went down to the common area where we met every morning. Bella, sadly, was not there.

On the way home yesterday, she was crying that she wasn't ever going to get to see MGM or now Hollywood Studio's. We all said it wasn't that great anyway, but it had The Tower of Terror, which really, is pretty much the best ride.

We all kept that to ourselves though.

Mrs. Lane made her frazzled way down the stairs and came up to me.

"Are you still sure about this?" She asked.

I just nodded, completely sure.

"Okay, here's all the numbers in case you need to get a hold of us. Call the front desk if you, God forbid, need an ambulance or medical help. Bella obviously has her parent's info, and here's the waiver for if you go to the hospital. I think that covers it."

I just nodded again, and took all the papers. I seriously doubted we would need any of them, but you never know.

As I began to walk back toward the elevator, Nate slapped me on the back. "Way to go, man."

He gave me a thumbs up, and retreated back to Lauren, who was calling him in her nasally voice.

Once upstairs again, I walked to Bella's room and knocked.

"One second," she called in a hoarse voice, which automatically reminded me of how she sounded during and after sex.

I'm a sick fuck.

The door opened, revealing her in a pink, short robe. Her hair was wet, and she looked exhausted.

Somehow, I still found her incredibly attractive.

"Hi?"

It sounded like a question.

"Hey," I replied, smirking.

Clearly, Mrs. Lane hadn't filled her in.

She stared at me for a moment. "What's up?"

I shrugged, still smirking. I eyed her up and down, before pushing her back into her room, with me following her.

I went and sat on her bed.

She crossed her arms. "Cullen, I really don't want to be ignored and you can bet your ass I'm not _even _in the mood to suck your dick right now."

Oh, shit.

I immediately wiped the smirk off my face and stood up. "No, no! I didn't um… I didn't mean that or anything. At all. You're sick. I'm here to take care of you."

She paused for a moment, her face frowning in confusion rather than bitchiness.

"Huh?" She asked articulately.

"I'm your doctor for the day," I smiled, trying to look assuring and like a caretaker rather than a rapist.

"Why?" She asked, still frowning in confusion.

"Cause I wanted to stay behind with you and take care of you…"

I sounded like a fucking girl. Or that Noah douche from that sappy Notebook movie. Next I would be on my knees crying, "I can't quit you!"

Not that I've uh… seen that or anything.

"Seriously?"

She looked apprehensive, but there was something else, something that told me she wanted to believe me, but was worried I was being my usual dick self.

"I swear on my car."

"Wow. That's serious." She flashed me a small smile. "Well, um. Thank you. But you don't have to do this. You can go and have your senior trip. No one else should have to suffer cause my body hates me, apparently."

She sat down on the bed, and I shifted and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Bella, I'm trying to be nice here. Please let me take care of you."

Her blush intensified, and I don't think it was just from her fever.

A small tear fell down her cheek.

And I sorta panicked. Cause I didn't know what to do when a girl cried. I was an only child for fucks sake. And my mom's tears were never consolable.

"Bella. What's wrong? Should I go?" It was all rushed and panicky.

She wiped at it. "No, no. I'm fine. It's just… its stupid. I'm just sad I'm screwing my senior trip and Disney World all because of a stupid fever. And you're being so sweet, and sacrificing your senior trip when I've really been nothing but a bitch to you and," she said something else that was unintelligible, but sounded like a sob. I just cradled her and rocked her until we both fell asleep.

_**XXX**_

_**BPOV**_

I woke up feeling hot and stuffy and sweaty and wrapped in someone's arms. Looking over, I realized it was Edward.

And all the emotions came back.

My stomach was full of butterflies and shit I hadn't experienced since I was 14 and saw Zac Efron do that hip thrust thing in the third _High School Musical_.

As much as I loved snuggling with Edward at the moment, I seriously needed to shower again and check my hair, cause if memory serves, I fell asleep with it wet, and I did not want Edward to see that horror.

Disentangling myself from him gently, I made my way to the bathroom only to gasp at my reflection.

I was flushed, understandably, and sweaty and panting and my throat felt like sand paper.

Probably the worst thing about everything I was feeling was the _feelings_. Edward fucking Cullen was ruining my life because he was being so fucking cute and sweet and attractive and saying things that were making me melt.

What the hell is going on!

I quietly got in the shower, and tried to calm myself down with the soothing scent of my Bath and Body Works shower gel, but it wasn't working like it always did.

I am so, so fucked.

On the bright side though, I was pretty damn sure my fever had broke cause I was sweating like a damned bitch in heat.

After turning the shower to cold for a few minutes, I turned it off, dried off, and went out in a towel to get my clothes.

Edward was stirring and looking adorably bleary eyed.

"Hey," he mumbled in a sleepy, groggy voice that happened to be sexy as fuck.

I waved then felt like a dumbass.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he got up and came over to feel my forehead. Heaving a relieved sigh, he felt the rest of my face. "I think your fever broke."

I smiled. "I think so too. I'm burning up and so damn thirsty."

"I'll go get you some ice water while you change, mkay?"

Before I could respond, he leant down and kissed my forehead, then my cheeks, then a very soft peck to my lips, before smiling at me and walking out the door.

And I was left speechless and overwhelmed with feelings.

* * *

_**So I **_**suck **_**for taking this long to update. Summer has been unexpectedly busy!**_

_**Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I promise to update soon! **_

_**Thanks for reading and please review! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. **_

_**BPOV**_

* * *

By the time we arrived back in Washington, I was pooped.

My fever had broken at the hotel with Edward, and I guessed I had just picked up some kind of 24-hour bug. It really was to be expected: I got sick on every trip I went on. It's my thing.

So my illness was resolved, even though I was still really tired, but that was the _only _thing that was resolved.

My feelings for Edward were confusing me to a level of exhaustion I had not formerly known.

Paul seemed to genuinely think he was still getting something from me.

Edward had been sexily possessive over me, and had grabbed my ass in front of Paul, which will probably start extremely true rumors about us.

Alice and Christian were acting like newlyweds one minute, and total tongue-tied strangers the next.

Rose and Zach were acting completely awkward around each other.

And possibly the weirdest thing out of all was that Jessica had bought me a shirt from Hollywood Studios because I didn't get to go.

The gesture caught me so off guard that I actually had a tear form in my eye as I hugged her. Maybe it was her nostalgia of high school ending kicking in or some shit, but whatever it was, was seriously sweet.

And also, the impending doom of graduation tomorrow.

Not only did the thought of sitting down and walking across a stage and yada, yada, yada for 4 hours make me want to tear my hair out in frustration and boredom, but it made me want to cry too.

Bright and early tomorrow morning, the relatives would be arriving and making way for my bed. After graduation, we would all go out to dinner, and then later, I would head over to the infamous Nick Lock's house for a End of High School Celebration, which was code for get shitfaced and hook up with everyone you wanted to but didn't get a chance to in high school.

Barf on a stick, but Alice would have my head if I didn't live out _every _end of senior year tradition with her and Rose.

Clearing my head of all these thoughts, I got out of the car once dad pulled in the driveway. We got my things and mumbled some stuff, before I went up to my room and went straight to bed.

_**XXX**_

A horn honked in the driveway, awakening me from my graceful slumber.

I knew what this meant: The family was here.

As I walked to my mirror, the Jaws theme song was playing in my head. My mother and father's different sides of the family did not mix well, and as for sleeping arrangements, well Brie and I would be getting cozy on the couch where Cullen and I had fucked on a few weeks ago.

Poor Brie.

When I looked in the mirror, I gasped. Which was about the time I heard the front door slam, and the hello's begin.

15 straight hours of sleep did not do a girl good. I looked and smelled like Satan's armpit.

Brie bounded into my room, gasped at my reflection, and hurriedly started helping me brush my hair and smooth it into a ponytail. I started to walk out of the room, but she pulled me back in.

"Bella, your nips are saying hello too! Put on a bra! Goodness, and pants! You do realize you were just about the greet your grandparents braless and pant-less, right?"

I looked down, and sure enough, I was braless and pant-less. Hmm.

Don't remember that.

I threw on a bra and pants, before walking out and making my way down stairs.

"Bella… Brie? Is that you?" My Grammy squinted her tiny little eyes behind her spectacles, while my grandpa muttered about "The damn Yankees".

I vaguely wondered if it was even baseball season.

"Hi Grammy," Brie and I replied in unison. "Hi Papa."

We went in for a hug, in which Grammy pulled mom into.

Mom made a sound in her throat. "Bella. Honey. You smell like England during The Plague."

"Thanks, mom."

Brie nodded with her.

I was pretty sure Grammy was still trying to figure out which one of us was which.

The doorbell rang again, and this time, dad's parents were arriving, with dad pulling their luggage in behind them.

The air became tense, seeing as how neither of my grandparents ever approved of their child marrying my mom or dad. My mom's parents didn't like my dad because they thought his family was pretentious, and my dad's parents didn't like my mom's family because they thought they were trailer trash.

"Hello Ethel. " My grandma Swan said in her deep, husky voice.

Grammy squinted, "Meryl? I barely recognize you."

"Well usually the mind is the first thing to go," she mumbled, coming over to hug Brie and me. She smiled politely at my mother and gave her an obligatory hug.

My grandpa's shook hands, both muttering something unintelligible. They were always pretty chill about it all, but knew because of their wives, they had to not like each other.

"Well, thank you guys for coming," mom said, fluffing her hair out. "Bella, honey, go shower, and then we will all go to brunch."

I hung my head and started the journey up the stairs.

_**XXX**_

Brunch, as expected, was painful. We were at Cracker Barrel, with 800 other senior citizens, while Brie and I just sat and listened to the age-old debates between my grandparents.

My mother and father should have waited longer to get married. We should have fixed these problems years ago when Bella was born. Who do you think should host Christmas this year?

They just went on and on and on.

I had started braiding my hair out of sheer boredom, when I felt two hands circle my shoulders, pulling me out of my chair. I craned my neck to see whom the hands belonged to.

Paul.

Fantastic.

He spun me around, making his back face the table, and hugged me such force that I wheezed out "oomph". He then squeezed my ass, which made me try to get out the hug quickly.

"Hi, Paul." I muttered, groaning internally.

"How are you feeling, honey?" He asked, pulling back a centimeter, and inspecting my face. He smelled like coffee and syrup. Gross.

"Peachy. Well, good to see you, and see you later!" I disentangled myself, and tried to sit down again.

"Bella," mom started, "introduce us to your friend."

"Family, this is Paul. Paul, this is my family." I started to sit down again, but he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I gaped at him.

What the hell was he doing?

"It's so nice to meet all of you! Well, I saw Bella over here and just had to talk to her, so I hope you all don't mind if I borrow her for one second?"

"Oh, take her away!" Mom said cheerily and I just stared at her. So fake.

I flashed Brie a look of desperation as Paul dragged me outside, and to the rocking chair covered porch.

His smile faded when we were alone, and he stared hungrily down my shirt. Jokes on him, really. There really ain't that much to see there.

"My eyes are up here," I stated in a bored tone.

"I don't really care. You owe me Bella, and I'm here to collect," he put his paws on my waist and his mouth was on mine before I could blink.

His mouth was rough and forceful, and he pushed me up against a wall, pinning me with his hips, an arm wrapped around me, and a hand in my hair, making me face him.

I was squealing from pain and complete disgust. I finally brought a hand up and smacked the side of his head as hard as I could.

"What the fuck?" He gasped, stepping back and clutching his head. "You little bitch…" But I had already ducked underneath his arms and was hurriedly walking back to where there were people.

"Bella, get back here!" He shouted angrily.

I turned back; utterly shocked he was still trying to get some.

Suddenly, the humiliation faded, and anger took place. I marched back over to him.

"Why the _fuck _do I owe you, of all people, something? Especially a sexual something?" I fumed quietly, aware of the audience around us.

He sputtered, seemingly speechless.

"Exactly. There's nothing to answer that with because I don't owe you jack shit. I don't know who planted that fucking seed in your head, but they're an incompetent asshole, who should really be kicked in the nuts!"

I started to walk away, firmly believing this was the kind of conversation I deserved the last word in.

"Then I guess you should be kicking Zach in the nuts!"

I spun around. Stopped for a second to gather my wits and collect myself.

I mustered a humorless chuckle. "Like I believe that."

Paul nodded vigorously, stepping closer to me.

In the back of my mind, I wished Sandy were here. He'd get a kick out of this shit.

"Ask him. Ask anyone. It was all mapped out. Zach would get Rose, Christian wanted Alice, and I would get you. Zach has had it all planned out since the beginning of the year. Before we graduated, we would all get a taste of your little stuck up trio. Fuck you senseless, but fucking Cullen had to fuck it up. As usual."

I gaped again.

What the fucking hell is wrong with these people?

I'm shocked Sandy's magazine failed. Fork's residents are psychopaths.

"Well, I think I speak for the entirety of my," I put up air quotes, "little stuck up trio, when I say that the three of you can go. To. Hell."

I turned my back and rushed back into the restaurant.

I made my way to the table, feeling a tad winded. I sat down, and everyone stared.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Brie asked, pulling up the strap of my tank top up for me.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine," I lied, running a hand through my messed up hair. "I'm fine," I repeated, a tad more forcefully.

Fucking Paul.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

How was I supposed to tell Rose about this? She really, really liked Zach.

Alice would be easy to tell. I don't think she even liked Christian that much.

Another thing was nagging at me though.

Should I tell Cullen about Paul kissing me? I mean, he freaked out when I made out with Jasper at the party… and he'd been so sweet on the trip.

And to tell everyone this on Graduation day.

Gotta love life.

_**XXX**_

Finally, brunch ended an hour later, and by the time we got home, it was time for me to start getting ready.

I went up the stairs, and into my bathroom, still freaking the fuck out, and started trying to figure out what to do with my hair.

Mom, of course, thought she would be helpful by coming into help me.

"Honey, let's do a French twist!"

I tried to not roll my eyes.

"Mom, I really don't want to look like I'm 42."

A few months ago, I'd seen a picture of Nina Dobrev at the 2011 Teen Choice Awards and started to have a huge girl crush on how adorable she looked. I mean, honestly. So. Freaking. Cute.

So, when I found a dress that resembled hers, I knew I had to have it. Mine had the same back, but it had a different front, that accentuated my miniscule boobs a little bit, without being trashy. The pattern was polka dot, that wasn't too overwhelming, and I had turquoise pumps for a pop of color.

Deciding the back of my dress needed to be seen too, I twisted my hair into a volumized ponytail, that turned out looking just like Nina's. I hope no one else realized that I was trying to morph into her.

All too soon, it was time to go, and I was a nervous wreck about multiple things.

_**XXX**_

An hour later, I was at school in the locker room bathroom, trying to help Alice with her hair.

It had always been straight as a board, and she wanted an oomph factor today.

It was proving to be quite a challenge. Plus, with Rosalie so close by I was feeling weighed down by all of the things I needed to tell some people.

I was teasing away my troubles, biting my lip, trying to hold back what I needed to desperately say.

"So," Rose said after a beat of silence. "I've decided something."

Alice and I looked over at her.

"I bought a new bra and panty set yesterday, and I've decided that I'm going to do it with Zach after the party tonight. I mean, I like him a _lot_, and why not have one more last hurrah before high school ends, right?"

I choked on air.

_No, no, no, no, NO_.

I sputtered, trying to grasp what to say, when Mrs. Lane burst into the room.

"Two minutes, girls!"

"Bella, let go of my hair!" Alice cried, and I looked down to find myself fisting a huge chunk of it.

"Oh, sorry, heh..." I let it drop, although it stayed halfway up from all the teasing. She was sure gonna have a lot of breakage.

Rose smiled and sighed, and began fixing her hair and make up, while I finished Alice's.

Just fucking shit.

We lined up in the two lines, and of course, I was across from Cullen.

This had irritated me in the warm up, but now, it just made me nervous and jumpy. Would he be able to tell that Paul had kissed me?

Instead of looking at anyone, I just pretended to be nervous and sad about graduation, and look forward.

I felt someone's hand on my wrist. I looked over.

Cullen.

"You okay?" He mouthed; smiling one of the cutest smiles I had seen him do, to date.

I nodded curtly, trying to smile.

He stepped a little out of line and closer to me. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

I glanced at Paul and Zach who were right next to each other.

Cullen followed my gaze, and looked back at me confused.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered back, still a nervous wreck about telling him.

What if he hated me because of it? Like, more than he already hates me?

Shit.

I glanced nervously at Alice, who excitedly gave me two thumbs up and a big grin, and I couldn't even pretend to return it. Luckily though, we started walking to our seats.

I was sitting between Shelbi Starks and Austin Tally, the same two people I'd been sitting by in organized events like this since forever. It was actually calming, rather than annoying, since none of us had ever been in the same friend group.

Luckily, graduation went by in a fast haze, and before I knew it, I was walking.

I smiled and posed, and lots of people cheered for me. I cheered for lots of other people. Friends and classmates got up to share past stories and whatnot, and while it was all sweet and tear jerking, I found myself over all of this.

If anything, Paul, Zach, and Christian's little stunt made me realize how over high school I am, and all the drama and shit it brings with it.

I was ready for college, even though I was scared, but sometimes, the best things in life are the ones that seem the scariest.

I was sure there would be lots of drama and immaturity in college as well, but it was a new chapter of my life that I was ready to write.

First things first though, I had to stop Rose from making a huge mistake tonight.

_**XXX**_

I was being suffocated in a group hug with four people I hadn't spoken to in at least four months.

"Can you believe it?" Everyone was yelling and screaming and bumping into me, and I wanted to scream "Stop pushing me, fat sluts!" like that one episode in _Summer Heights High_.

Gah, how I love Ja'mie.

"Bella! Over here!" My mother was bouncing up and down, and hugged me so tightly I couldn't even breathe. "Honey, we are so proud of you!" My father joined in on the hug, and I tried to hug back.

Brie wrapped her skinny ass arms around us all, or rather, tried to, and then everyone was crying except for dad, and me, which is usually how it went.

Brie and mom were the criers; Dad and I were the consolers.

"I'm going to miss you so much next year," Brie whispered in my ear, which made me tear up a little bit.

Next was hugging the grandparents, then many other kids from school.

Rose and Alice and I all held each other a little bit while rocking each other. I cried during that hug.

Before we left for dinner, I ran to the bathroom. On my way there, I ran into Cullen.

Literally. We smacked right into each other.

"Ouch," I whined, rubbing my head that had smacked into his, while he did the same. My heels made my head be much closer to his than usual.

"Sorry," we said at the same time, then laughed.

"Well, hey, we did it!" Cullen mock threw his hands in the air. I squealed.

"Yay."

"So, what was wrong earlier?" He asked, seeming sincere, which… surprised me, you could say.

But I also didn't want to talk about this now.

"Um… I don't want to really talk about it right now."

What I really meant was, I don't want to ruin your night yet.

Which, really, was a little presumptuous of me that he would even care, but something in me was telling me this would bother him, if only a little.

"Later tonight, then? At the party?" He was staring right into my eyes, so I just nodded.

"Sure. Well, I better get going. My family's waiting. I'll see you later."

I started to turn, but was pulled back, with Cullen's arms wrapped around my waist. "Hey," he murmured.

"Hi." I smiled goofily. It made him smile a little, before he gently connected his lips with mine.

It was quick and slow, rough but gentle, needy but fulfilling.

And it ended entirely too soon.

When it was done, we rested our foreheads against each other.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, so reverently, I broke out in Goosebumps.

Then we were kissing again.

And that's how I ended my high school years, kissing a boy I had spent all of my four years at the school, hating with a passion.

_**XXX**_

Dinner went quickly, thankfully, as it was full of "What's next" questions regarding my future.

After dinner, I went to Rosalie's, to get ready for the party, and also to break the news to her.

This was gonna be a tough one, and I was glad I was picking Alice up on the way.

After pulling up outside her house, I took a deep breath after texting her I was there. She came out a minute later.

"Hey, college girl!" She squealed loudly, and I squealed it back.

I was so nervous though. I always sucked at breaking bad news. I always smiled during it because I didn't know what else to do and I was a shitty actress.

"So, are we gonna go or just sit here?" Alice suddenly asked.

I hadn't realized I had just been sitting there. Oops.

"Oh, yeah." But still, I just sat there.

"I have to tell you something. And it's not good."

Alice immediately stiffened, a natural response for the two of us who couldn't handle anything like this. So I just spilled out everything Paul had said and done.

"Those dickheads!" She seethed. Then her face turned concerned. "Oh, shit! Poor Rose. What are we gonna do? She's ready to do it with him. Tonight!"

"I don't fucking know! Shit! And I also have to tell Edward about Paul kissing me. I mean I do… right?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Hopefully, he'll kick Paul's ass. Tell him everything!"

"Shit. Okay. We just need to sit Rose down and tell her gently."

"Yes. Okay. Fuckity fuck fucking shit. Poor thing. She's going to be devastated. She likes him so much."

I slumped my head against the window, putting the car into gear, and slowly driving off, plotting with Alice the whole way about how to break it to Rose.

Once we got there, we were both nervous wrecks.

Alice grabbed my hand over the console, squeezed, and then we both got out.

"Hey guys!" Rose greeted excitedly, but somehow, she was still so at ease and chill, leading us up to her room. She had already started talking about how she was going to do her hair.

"Rose, wait." I started, while Ali said, "We have to tell you something?"

Her smile immediately faded. "What? Are one of you not going to college?"

"No, no, nothing like that."

"Well, would you just spit it out? We're already running late."

Alice and I both stopped short. Rose was never anxious or high-strung or ever even acted annoyed.

"Rose… what's wrong?" Alice asked, sitting her down, and holding her hand.

"I'm just… I'm a little off or something, right now. I don't know. I think this is me freaking out."

Alice and I gasped.

"Why?" We said at the same time.

"Just… I mean. High school just ended. I'm going to have sex with Zach tonight. And I just keep getting this feeling like I shouldn't, but I want to, then I don't, and just. Ugh, fuck. I haven't been this stressed since my first boy-girl party." She rested her head on my shoulder, closed her eyes, and took a few breaths.

I looked at Alice. She nodded. It was time.

"Rose, we have something very upsetting to tell you. And we want you to know that none of this is your fault."

She looked even more freaked out now.

So I spilled everything that happened with Paul, again. But putting it more gently.

And Rose just sat there, taking it all in.

"That's so terrible. Why would they do that to us?" She whispered, and a single tear went down her cheek.

Alice and I hugged her.

"I don't know, sweetie. But we're fully prepared to spend the night here crying or swearing off boys or whatever you want to do."

She wiped the tear away. "No. No. We're going to go to that party and I'm going to make Zach tell me exactly what Paul said to you."

"Rosie, are you sure?" I asked quietly.

"Positive," she said standing, pulling us up with her. "Also, thank you guys for telling me. I can only imagine how difficult it must have been knowing that, Bella. I love you guys."

And then we all went in for another round of "I love you's" and hugs.

_**XXX**_

Rose entered Nick's house boldly, and she looked hot. And a little pissed, which was an emotion no one was used to seeing on Rosalie Hale.

She was wearing this adorable mini skirt with gold sparkles all over it; with a black tank top tucked in, her boobs pushed up, and black peep toed heels. She'd insisted on painting her toes red tonight because her aura was red.

Alice had gone for a more goody girl look, with tight jeans, heels, and a loose fitted top.

And I had gone for a much more chill look. I was wearing a jean skirt, a white, sparkly tank top with the British flag on it, and my black converse.

People were already dancing and I headed straight for the keg, needing something to just chill with.

Rose had already found Zach and was pulling him outside to talk. Alice stood by me and poured herself a cup.

We were both facing the grinding crowd. "People are gross, ya know." She stated.

"You can say th-"

Alice interrupted me. "Shit! I haven't changed my tampon in like 5 hours!" She all but ran to the bathroom.

"TMI, Alice… TMI…" I muttered.

So, I was standing alone, drinking gross beer.

"Hey."

I jumped slightly at the voice that was right in my ear, but relaxed again when I recognized Edward's voice, as he circled his arms around my waist.

"Hi."

"You look hot."

I smiled. "I've been waiting my whole life for someone to say that to me," I twisted in his arms and batted my eyelashes at him. He smirked, and began to drag me into a different room where no one was.

He pushed me up against a wall, and pushed one of his legs between my own. He looked hot tonight, too. Wearing dark wash jeans, and a button up shirt, with the sleeves pushed half way up his arms, the neck unbuttoned, showing his chest.

"Hey," he murmured again.

"Hi," I repeated.

We smiled at each other.

He bent down and gave me a small, chaste kiss.

"So what was going on earlier?"

At this point, having repeated the story twice already, it flowed easily now.

"He fucking kissed you?" He interrupted, loudly, pulling away and looking into the other room.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously, when he began to walk away.

"I'm going to fucking kill Paul," he gritted out, pushing through the kitchen door.

"Edward, wait!" I called, but it was too late.

Edward was already walking up to an unsuspecting Paul, whom of which he promptly punched in the face.

"Edward!" I screamed, running out, knocking people out of my way.

Paul fell to the floor, and Edward followed, continuing to punch him.

Apparently, Christian saw his buddy getting beat up, so he came over and punched Edward to the ground, before Paul and Christian started both beating him up.

And I was not gonna let that happen.

I ran up, and tried to push them away, but neither seemed to even notice that I was there. I then slapped them both on the back of the head, not really knowing what else to do. I was then being picked up and set out of the way by someone, who helped me narrowly avoid Paul's flying arms right in the face.

I realized it was Nate who had picked me up, and now Pete had joined Nate in helping him get Paul and Christian off Edward.

Alice came up to me. "Are you okay?" She screamed, and all I could do was nod and watch the fight. Everyone was chanting "fight, fight, fight!" like deranged primates, until finally everyone was broken apart, and Paul, Edward, and Christian were being held back from one another.

"I'm guessing you told him." Alice said casually, just watching the fight like this was an everyday occurrence.

Edward shook whoever was holding him back, off, and walked right into Paul's face. "Don't you ever fucking touch her again!" He seethed quietly, but it was still quite intimidating. He looked at Christian next.

"You're a fucking loser," he said, with disgust clear on his face. Paul spit out blood onto the ground. Christian had a pretty fucked up eye.

He walked up to me, wrapped an arm around my waist, and dragged me out the door, with everyone watching.

Everyone was murmuring and whispering and probably finally putting all the pieces together, while Paul sounded like he was growling.

Once we were outside, I saw Rosie walking back from her car. I ran over to her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, and surprisingly, smiled. "I'm perfect. Zach and I are over. Forever."

"Well, you'll be happy to know, Edward just beat the shit out of Paul and Christian," I nodded to where he was, waiting for me.

Rose smiled even more at that. "Too bad Zach wasn't in there, too. Now you go. I'm going to get Alice and go home."

We hugged, and I walked back over to Edward, realizing he had two huge cuts on his face.

"Oh my, gosh, we need to take care of those," I gently put my hand over them, and he leaned into it.

I stared into his green eyes, suddenly feeling very turned on. He just had beaten the shit out of someone for me. Somehow, like many other girls, I found this irresistibly attractive and romantic.

"My hero. Defending my honor," I said, shyly.

His eyes crinkled from his smile. "My lady, would you accompany me home, so I may clean these cuts?" He held out his hand.

I look it. "Why yes! I would love to."

_**XXX**_

"Now, this is going to sting a little bit, so just… squeeze um…" I looked around, picking up a towel off the floor, "this towel."

He scoffed, but took the towel in both his hands.

I rubbed the alcohol soaked Q-tip over his cuts.

He held the towel up to his mouth and cursed loudly into it, with his knuckles white.

Guess it stung more than a bit.

"Its okay," I said to both of us. I had a weak stomach and these cuts were gross. "The worst part is over. I'm just gonna put Neosporin on it now. I swabbed it on, and then put two band aids on him. "Good as new, Eddiepuss!" I announced in a whisper. He grimaced.

We were being extra quiet. We had gone to his house to clean him up, and thankfully, Carl and Esme were asleep, leaving him and I to sneak around.

"Thanks," he whispered, hopping down from the cabinet, and grabbing my hand as we tiptoed to his room.

Once in his room, we sat on the bed, and just looked at each other.

Then we started giggling.

"I feel like we were just in a movie or something." I whispered out between laughs.

"I am such an idiot," Edward grumbled, still smiling while running a hand through his hair.

I rolled closer to him. "Well, a sexy idiot at least."

He smirked. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," I said with a mock-sexy moan.

He rolled over me now, just staring down at me. His forearms on either side of my head, our legs entangled with each other's.

His lips descended toward my neck, and he slowly kissed each section of exposed skin until I was panting.

"You're really good at that," I said, when his lips started sucking on my exposed cleavage. He mumbled something but kept going.

Once I'd finally had enough, I rolled us over until I was on top, and unbuttoned his shirt, leaning down to give him the same treatment.

He stopped me after a moment, bringing my lips to his.

His mouth devoured mine, swallowing all my noises as our hands became frantic. I pushed his shirt off him, while he slid my up and over my head, barely breaking our lip contact.

He leaned back on his elbow, while trailing a single finger up and down my body, making Goosebumps rise wherever his finger came in contact with.

When our bottoms came off, he got off me, quickly locked the door, before getting back on top of me, rolling until I was straddling him in just my underwear. I slowly grinded against the bulge in his boxers while he groaned into my neck.

"You want me?" He whispered in my ear, his barely there scruff tingling deliciously.

"Yes, so much," I gasped, arching against him, when he sucked a nipple in my mouth.

He rolled us over again, taking off his boxers, before sliding my thong down my legs. He grabbed a condom out of his dresser and rolled it on, while I sat on the bed and stared hungrily.

Once it was on and secure, he pulled us up the bed, before moving us into a spooning position. He raised one of my legs up and put it over his thigh.

His cock was nudging my entrance and I was arching back against it, needing it so badly.

"I want you so much," he whispered in my ear, as he slowly slid a finger in, then another one, then another one, stretching me before filling me completely.

I whimpered, bringing an arm back to hold his head to my neck.

I was very close to coming as he fingered me expertly, before he suddenly pulled them out and brought two up to my mouth. "Suck." He ordered.

I happily obliged, moaning at the taste of the two of us.

"Edward, please," I whined when he took back his fingers and sucked the last one in his own mouth. "Please."

He pushed in slowly, but with force that made me gasp, and arch against him.

He brought one hand down to my clit when he was fully sheathed inside, and rubbed it slowly and forcefully like his thrusts.

Within minutes, I was gasping his name and arching against him, teetering right on the edge. "Edward, please…"

He sped up. "Gah, I love it when you beg. You're so fucking sexy, Bella."

And that did it.

I felt a scream rising in my throat as he thrust and rubbed, but then his other hand was wrapping around and covering my mouth as I shook as the orgasm washed over me.

He thrust three more times, before stilling, and groaning my name quietly in my ear.

As we were recovering, he was brushing kisses all along my face and massaging the parts of my body he could reach.

I rolled over to where I was facing him, and kissed him on the lips, running my fingers through his hair.

"I think I want to take you on a date, Bella Swan," he whispered softly.

My heart swelled and my stomach flipped. He looked nervous, as if he hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"I think I would like that, Edward Cullen."

He let out a relieved chuckle, and kissed me again, holding me to him as we both drifted off.

* * *

_**So… date in EPOV next? I think yes :)**_

_**Thank you all for the great reviews and for reading!**_

_**Please review! **_

_**P.S. For those of you who haven't seen Nina's look, here's a link: tillthingsmakesense . tumblr post/26369916611**_

_**(remove spaces) **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. **_

_**EPOV**_

* * *

I'd have to say the best feeling in the world is waking up with a girl secure in your arms, sleeping peacefully against you, completely naked, while your morning wood is wedged between her ass cheeks.

Yeah.

It's pretty great.

I lifted my head to look at my alarm clock, seeing it was a little before 10.

And then it hit me.

I asked Bella out last night.

Sort of.

And she said yes.

Sort of.

If anything, the thought made me grow harder, and do an involuntary thrust when Bella shifted slightly.

Oh, shit.

Mom and Dad were home today. I had to sneak Bella out.

I dropped kisses along her exposed neck, noting that she still smelled spectacular. _How _do girls do that shit?

"Bella," I whispered.

She whimpered a little.

"Bella," I said a little bit louder, pulling her earlobe into my mouth and gently nibbling.

That woke her up.

"Huh?" She said, looking around the room. Her hair in an extremely messy ponytail, her eye make up smeared under her eyes, and her breasts peaking out from under the sheets.

She was still unbearably attractive.

"Oh. Hi." She said after a moment of getting her surroundings.

"Hey."

She then started laughing.

"What?" I asked smiling a little.

"I feel like we're in that scene in Bridesmaids, where she wakes up when she wasn't supposed to spend the night, and he says it's awkward cause he wants her to go. Remember?"

I didn't remember, mostly because I hadn't seen the movie, and a little because I didn't even really hear what she said cause I was staring at her boobs. She didn't seem to notice.

"Anyways, I should probably get going before Carl and Esme come to wake up their precious Eddiepuss." She smiled sweetly at me, and I scowled at her, fighting a smile.

"Yeah, I'll drive you home."

"Perfect," she groaned, getting out of bed and doing a full body stretch.

I groaned. "Stop! You can't do that shit if you expect me to get us to leave the room."

She giggled, and hurriedly redressed in her very appealing outfit from last night.

I put on my underwear, wincing as I tucked my dick away, and then pulled on some shorts along with an old tee.

I put a finger over my lips as I opened the door, gesturing for her to stay behind me. Luckily, my parent's room was on the other side of the house and downstairs, so as long as they weren't in the great room, or in the kitchen, we would be fine.

I tiptoed downstairs first, listening intently, then gestured for Bella to follow.

When we got to the door, she went out first, and I was just about to follow when I heard my dad.

"What up, son? Bangin' day, right? I was thinking of a little laser tag with the boys later. You up for it?"

During his speech, Bella had literally jumped into our bushes, hiding behind my mother's favorite bush.

"Um, I can't today, dad. I told Nate I would hang out with him."

No offense to my dad or anything, but I really did not want to hang out with him and "the boys", which consisted of his other kooky friends who were all trying to stay young, too.

"Righteous, bro. Bring Nate alon- Oh, shit! What's up with the bandages?" He asked coming up and getting way too close to my face with his own.

"Um, I have some… pimples. Nothing's wrong." I shrugged, trying to smile.

"Man, that sucks ass. I remember pimples. Thank God those days are over, amiright? Don't tell your ma I said this, but drink a little whiskey before bed every night, it clears dries up the pimples like a BAMF. Don't know why, but it does. Anyway, I'll make the reservations for laser tag. 3:00 sound nice? Coolio. Anyway, Imma be cleanin' out da garage, ya feel? Wanna help a brotha out?"

I glanced nervously at the bushes, where Bella was hiding, then at my car, parked right in front of the driveway.

"Um, wish I could, but I gotta get to Nate's."

"Whatevs, it's all good, but first. Come look at this hoodrat shit I got from Radioshack yesterday!"

I sighed, following him as he readjusted his Ed Hardy shirt.

Once we got to the garage, we turned our backs to the driveway, and I unlocked my car, motioning for Bella to start walking toward it.

While dad was showing me some sound system he'd blown $1000 dollars on, I glanced behind me, to look at Bella trying to frantically and soundlessly get in the backseat.

Damn key lock. I pressed it again, and started coughing loudly, as she shut the door.

Oblivious to anything but his sound system, he wasn't a problem.

"Alright dad, that's awesome, but I really gotta go now. See you later!" I sped walked to my car, getting in the drivers side and glancing in the backseat, only to break out in laughter as soon as I drove away.

Cramped into the smallest human ball I'd ever seen, was Bella on the floor, looking nervous.

"You're good, you can get up now."

She was laughing too now, as she crawled over the middle part of my console into the passenger seat.

"Oh my, gosh, that was so close!" She breathed out, relaxing against the window.

I was still laughing at the thought of her in the backseat and jumping into the bushes.

"That was gold, Swan. Gold."

She tried to scowl, but just smiled more. "Glad you enjoyed it. Tips are appreciated. Also, um did Carl really suggest for you to drink yourself to sleep every night? Classic. And that was a shitty line anyway, about pimples. Who puts Band-Aids over pimples?" She laughed and I laughed along too, still quite embarrassed over Carl.

It was refreshing to see Bella could make fun of herself and laugh along with everyone. Not many girls could do it.

"Oh, and just drop me off at Rose's. That's where my car is."

"Will do."

Rosalie lived closer to me than Bella did, and I found myself actually disappointed that our car time together was basically cut in half.

"So, is Rosalie really upset about the whole Zach thing?"

She sighed. "I know she's upset, because Zach was the first guy she's liked in a long time, but she's so chill and has such a good outlook on life that I know she'll be okay. Plus, I know she was worried about starting to like him more this summer and then going to New York while he goes to Arizona. At least this way, she doesn't have a reason to be upset about leaving. No strings left behind, ya know?"

"That's…" I looked for a way to sum it up.

"Shitty but good?" Bella offered.

"Exactly," I smiled at her.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"You're cute in the morning. With your hair all messy and you're all sleepy eyed. It's a very endearing look, Eddiepuss. I would wake you up in the morning if I were your mommy, too." She did the same sugary sweet smile she had done this morning and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're too cute, Swan. Just more so when you're not making fun of me."

"Oh, you love it."

"Whatever."

I sighed quietly as I pulled up outside the Hale's, next to Bella's car.

Bella turned in her seat. "Well, thanks for a fun night, Eddiepuss."

I groaned. "You've gotta stop calling me that."

"Never," she grinned.

I leaned across the steering wheel and pecked her gently on the lips. "And thank _you _for a fun night." I waited a moment, gathering some courage. "And… I also meant what I said last night, ya know. About the date."

She smiled so widely. "And I meant my response. Now, goodbye, Eddiepuss."

She gently rolled her fingers over the bandages on my face, while her smile softened. She then stepped out and walked up to the Hale's, the door opening before she'd even knocked, and Alice and Rose stepped out, looking like they were asking her where she'd been.

When they spotted me, Rose smiled a very lazy, suggestive smile, while Alice gave me two thumbs up.

_**XXX**_

"And last but not fuckin' least boys, someone shoots one of us, they shoot us all, and we take that little mofo straight back to hell where he belongs!"

The 5 men around me chanted and cheered, while Nate took a sip from his Green Tea and I checked my e-mails. All I ever seemed to get anymore was junk ads that had false advertising.

"Put your paws in, men!" We all put our fists in the middle, some, Nate and I to be exact, were less enthusiastic than others, but their old man testosterone made up for it.

The gate went up, letting us enter into the dark, misty jungle area.

Nate and I strolled to the corner, while my dad did a coordinated somersault with his "bestie" Jim, and his three other friends fanned out in a V, on the hunt for 13-year-old punks trying to take them down.

Laser tag had stopped being cool to me when I was 11. Right after I had my 11th party here, and my dad freaked out and became obsessed. He always took more interest in my toys than I did, which had been extremely annoying.

Nate whipped out his phone and started texting. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone do another somersault.

I sighed.

Carl.

"Why are you so sigh-y today?" Nate asked.

"I'm always sighing, dude. It's like my trademark."

"Oh, right. My bad."

We both rolled our eyes, but started walking around shooting people, cause if you're there, I mean, you might as well play.

When it was all over, my dad was number 1, and our team was number 1 as well.

Whoopti-fucking-do.

Carl gave knucks to us all.

"I think this calls for some Papa John's Celebration time at my hizhouse!"

His boys chanted.

Nate and I sighed in unison.

So onward, we went back home and ate celebratory pizza while watching some action movies.

That's when I realized something.

I needed to _actually _ask Bella out. Like call her type thing.

Or maybe I was supposed to do it in person? Shit if I knew.

I hadn't asked a girl out in years.

I mean, I knew where she would be. At the diner, but shit. Was it awkward to ask her out in person and at her job?

I had no idea.

Luckily, the movie ended and the boys had to leave, so Nate and I went upstairs.

Once we were alone in my room, I turned to him.

"So, I kind of asked Bella out last night."

He smiled widely and gave me knucks. "Dude, that's awesome!"

"I mean, I hope so. And she kind of agreed, but now I actually have to ask her out, like providing a date and time and a place to go and I'm flipping shit."

"Okay, just calm down. Here's what you're going to do: You're going to call her in a few minutes, cause her shift ends at 8," I gave him a weird look, cause how the hell did he know that? "And you're going to be calm and cool and be all 'Hey, Bella. This is Edward,' and she'll say 'Oh, hi, Edward," and you'll go,"

"Wait, stop. You're going too fast. How am I supposed to memorize that? And how do you know she gets off at 8?"

"How bout you just take a chillpill and release that death grip you've got on your hair, huh?"

I let go of my hair, not even realizing I'd been clutching at it.

He grabbed a piece of paper and sat down at my desk. "Here, I'll write it out for you. It's not going to be difficult. Just read exactly what I write, okay?"

I nodded, and he went to work.

After a few minutes, I looked over at him, and he was still writing. "Dude, are you writing a fucking novel or something?"

"No, dude, I'm saving your ass and writing a masterpiece that's going to make her heart and panties melt."

"I don't really need to make her panties melt. Been there, done that," I smirked.

He swiveled around in my chair. "Yeah, that's another thing. I'm cool with you talking like that to me, cause we're bro's and I get ya, but knock that shit off around anybody else. Got it?"

I nodded.

He went back to work.

"Hey, do you have any lotion? My hands feel like sand paper."

I gave him the bottle off my nightstand.

He looked at me, clearly not wanting to touch it.

"Dude. Thanks anyways, but I really don't want to use your wanking lotion."

I rolled my eyes. "My wanking lotion is _in _my nightstand, and you know for a fact I do most of my wanking in the shower anyway."

He pretended to shudder. "Yeah, sadly, I know. And why do you have two different lotions?"

I ignored him, not wanting to answer that. One lotion, the one I had given him, was for my body when it felt rough or dry or whatever, and the other lotion, the one in my nightstand, smelled like Bella.

I had seen her pick it up at Target when we went that one time, forever ago, and I had picked up my own bottle later. It made the experience much more real. Especially when I was going through her bikini album on facebook.

"Okay, so when you finish that, I need to practice it, and recite it, just so we're clear on the tone I use and everything."

"Too late," he threw the notebook onto my lap, and put my phone on my desk. It showed he was calling Bella on speakerphone.

"Dude, what the fuck! How am I going to practice?"

"Just read it! Be calm and cool but not in your usual asshat way."

Nate and I both started talking at once. "Don't be a douch-" "Hang up! I'm going to fucking scre-"

"_Hello?"_

We both looked at each other, eyes wide with horror. He mouthed, "Be cool".

Helpful.

"_Hello?" _She repeated again.

"H-hi. It's Edward Cullen." Cool stutter, Cullen.

I put a hand over my mouth, to physically stop myself from making me sound any more like a complete fucktard.

Nate covered his mouth while he laughed at me.

"_Yeah, I know_, Edward Cullen_. I have caller I.D. But what's up?" _

Okay, she sounded in a smartass mood. Fantastic.

"Um," I panicked, not knowing what to say. Nate pointed down frantically.

Oh, yeah! The notebook!

I started reading. "So, I know I've been kind of a douche," I paused and looked up at Nate, conveying my 'what the fuck is this' thought. He gestured for me to go on. "But I would really like to make it up to you, because I care about you."

Okay what. The. Fuck.

Am I going to propose to her next?

"_Okay…" _She trailed off, probably just as confused as I was.

"So, um, I would like you to accompany," _accompany?_ Screw this. I set the notebook aside, while Nate was telling me to stop. "So, I was thinking that if you weren't busy tomorrow night, we could get dinner and see a movie, maybe?" I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling awkward.

It was silent on her end for a moment.

"_Um, yeah. Totally. I mean, I'm free tomorrow night."_

"Okay, awesome. Um. I was thinking we could drive to Port Angeles and yeah…"

"_Yeah, sounds great. Uh…w-what time were you thinking?" _

I was relived to hear that she sounded just as flustered as I was.

"Um, does 6:30 work?"

"_Yeah, sounds perf-, uh, great. Yeah. Okay. See you then." _I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay, yeah. See you then.

"_Okay. Bye.."_

"Bye, Bella."

I hung up, and collapsed back on my bed, after throwing the notebook at Nate.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"What? This shit was gold!"

I rolled my eyes and turned over with a huge smile on my face, despite Nate making fun of our call.

_**XXX**_

"Dude, I'm telling you to go with the green one. It totally brings out your eyes and makes you look tan."

"When did you turn gay?" I asked Nate, while staring at the two shirts.

He shook his head and shrugged, stuffing more chips into his mouth, getting crumbs all over my bed.

He was over, helping me get ready for my date. Well, actually the only thing he'd done to help was tell me the shirt I wanted to wear was too tight and made me look like I had moobs.

Now, he was telling me a shirt brought out my eyes.

Whatever.

I decided to go with the green in the end because he was right; it _did_ bring out my eyes, and give me that bronzed skin look.

After taking a quick shower, messing with my hair, but giving up because it never does what it's supposed to do anyway, shaving, brushing my teeth like 8 times, and putting on some cologne, I was ready for my… date.

Still felt so weird to say.

I was going on a date with Bella Swan.

If you had told me this a month ago, I would have laughed in your face.

But now…

Shit.

Driving to her house was the longest and most nerve-racking drive I'd ever experienced. So many things were on my mind.

What were we going to talk about all night?

Could I actually _date _Bella Swan?

Did Bella even want to date _me_?

What am I going to say when I pick her up?

Do I go up to the door?

Yes, of course I knock. I'm not gonna be a dick who honks the horn.

There were many, many, many more things that were killing me here, but unfortunately, I was at the Swan's.

And it looked like everyone was home.

Shit.

I parked Ruthie on the street, and breathed deeply for a minute, noting I was 5 minutes early, before slowly getting out the car.

I all but dragged myself up to the door, feeling so nervous like I could shit my pants at any second, and rang the bell.

A few seconds went by before Brie opened the door with a big smile.

"Good evening, Edward." She said, gesturing for me to join her inside.

"Good evening, Brie." I replied, stepping in with a small smile.

"Bella is running a bit behind. We had a bit of a hair fiasco earlier…so; she'll only be a few minutes." She led me into the family room, where Bella's parents were waiting on the couch.

Mrs. Swan jumped up, coming over and hugging me. "Hi, Edward!" She said gleefully.

"Hi, Mrs. Swan." I patted her back.

"Oh, please call me Renee."

Mr. Swan got off the couch next. "Hello," he said curtly.

I held out my hand, remembering too late the father is supposed to extend his hand first.

"Nice to see you again, sir."

He grimaced and firmly shook my hand.

They all sat down.

"Please, Edward, have a seat." Mrs. Sw- uh, Renee instructed me.

I sat stiffly next to Brie, who was staring at me curiously, while sitting rather properly. The TV was on in the background but I couldn't be bothered to pay enough attention to see what it was.

Suddenly, Brie angled herself more toward me. "So, Edward, what are your intentions for my sister?" She arched a brow, looking so much like Bella.

I let out a nervous laugh.

"Brie!" Renee laughed, and started to apologize, but Mr. Swan stopped her. "No, no, let him answer."

I nervously chuckled again. "Um, to make her happy?"

I sounded uncertain. Like _maybe _I wanna make her happy, but I don't know for sure…

Brie started laughing. "Oh, _Ed_."

Ed?

Before I could tell her to _never _ever call me that again, I heard Bella start descending down the stairs.

By the time I got off the couch and walked over, she was at the bottom.

And _fuck me_.

She had never looked better, and I had seen her naked, so that was saying something.

She had on some short, tight, white lacey skirt, with a pink shirt tucked in, that zipped up the front –easy access, holla!-, with pink pumps and an anklet that made me feel all hot and bothered for some reason that I wasn't sure of.

Her make up was pretty as usual, and her hair was curly and half up.

I was one lucky son of a bitch.

"Hi," she waved.

"You look… wow," I ran a hand nervously through my hair.

Her smile faltered. "Is it too much?" She asked crinkling her forehead and looking down.

I hurried to answer. "No, no! You look amazing. Don't change a thing."

The sweetest little blush colored her cheeks.

Mr. Swan cleared his throat.

"Thanks… so you wanna?" She gestured to the door.

I nodded, and said bye to the Swans, then felt like a jackass cause I should have brought flowers and kissed Bella's hand or cheek or something but just… fuuuuck me.

I had no idea what I was doing.

I at least registered this in time to open her door for her in the Volvo.

"Be home by 10!" Mr. Swan called out.

"Midnight!" Renee called over him.

"Tomorrow morning!" Brie called out, followed by a giggle.

That one made both Bella and me smile.

I shut Bella's door and walked around to the other side.

"So, what time do I really need to have you home by?" I asked once I got inside the car.

She laughed. "Um, probably like 11:30, just to keep everyone happy. Or earlier, I mean, whatever you want," she hiccupped, and her nerves calmed mine.

I smiled at her before shifting the car to drive and taking off.

The radio was playing a particularly whiny Nickelback song and I had never felt more awkward.

"So," Bella started. "We're freshmen in college now. Technically, anyway."

"I know! It's very weird."

"Yes, indeed. Crazy weird."

"Can't believe it."

"Me neither."

"I hope everyone keeps in touch."

We both knew for a fact we hoped the majority of our classmates didn't.

Ugh.

Our date was going to be full of clichéd topics and "how's school" "how's life" shit. Boooring.

A few more minutes of silent passed by, and we weren't even out of her neighborhood yet.

"Okay, ya know what? I could _touch_ the awkward bubble in here. Lets just be cool. This is a little weird, but I mean, there's no reason for us not to enjoy each other, right?" She looked hopeful.

"Yeah, totally. I agree. Let's just… lets play 20 questions!"

"Yes! Perfect! Okay, you start then."

We both had on relieved smiles, and I racked my brain for a question. "Alright, something easy. Favorite band/artist?" I glanced at her, noting she'd turned in her seat to look at me, one leg tucked under her.

"Coldplay."

I nodded appreciatively. "Good taste."

"Thanks. And lets try to avoid immediate repeats, mkay?"

I nodded.

"Alright, um, favorite food?"

"Steak, which happens to be the theme of the restaurant we are currently going to."

"Oh, Edward. You know I love me some meat."

I winked at her, while she giggled at her own joke.

"I know you do, baby. Okay, what are you most looking forward to this summer?"

"Well, every summer, Rose, Alice, and I take a trip somewhere to do something, and usually one of our moms come with us, but this year just the three of us are flying to San Diego for 4 days, so I'm really, really excited about that," she laughed while fixing her hair.

"That's awesome," I replied, finally getting to the highway.

"It should be. Favorite vacation you've ever had?"

"Um, probably all our trips to New York to see my cousin, Emmett. He and Nate are my two best friends in the entire world, so, I'm thrilled to be going to college with Em, but I'm sad Nate's gonna be in Arizona, but I mean, it's his dream."

Nate had gotten a full ride scholarship to play baseball in Arizona, and it was obviously an opportunity he couldn't pass down.

"Who are you closest to between Alice and Rose?"

"Oh man," she tilted and shook her head. "There's not even an answer. I'm close to each of them in my own way, but the three of us together is just amazing. We balance each other perfectly, ya know? I'm just so thankful we've always been close. I mean, over the last 6 years, we've fought and stuff, but they're over basically before they even start and I am so relieved and glad they're gonna be in the same state with me. It's such a blessing."

I nodded, and for the first time in my life I was truly interested in the stories that were being shared with me, I mean, I know that's sappy and shit, but I wanted to _know _Bella. I felt like there were all these years that were left open and blank that we were so busy hating each other, that we didn't really get tot know the other one. It was a strange, but good experience.

_**XXX**_

Once we were seated at the restaurant, and waiting for our main course to arrive, the conversation had naturally faded just a bit, because it was so loud in the restaurant, which was good in a way, because then we had to lean in close to hear the other one.

Bella started looking around the restaurant.

"Mmm," she jerked her head to her right. "What's the story?"

"Are you really pulling a Tina Fey on our date right now?" I asked, arching a brow and fighting a smile.

She nodded vigorously. "And you're about to pull a Steve Carell. So, I repeat, what's the story?" She jerked her head again.

I looked over at the table she had jerked toward, to see a very large man with crazy, long, curly and frizzy hair, in a trench coat-in June, I might add- sitting at a table with a very elderly woman in a black, sparkly dress.

With them, was a very small blonde child, who looked Swedish. I was dumbfounded.

I racked my brain for something funny to say. Bella was just staring at me while biting her lip.

"Well, I'm not really sure what Hagrid and Professor Mcgonagall are doing with McCauley Culkin in his Home Alone days over there, but…" I trailed off.

She started laughing, which made me smile. "Oh my gosh, that was a perfect description. Okay, now point out someone for me."

I tried to look around discreetly for someone. "Oh, okay, back left corner." Sitting there was a kid probably not much older than us with another guy who looked much older; both were wearing work clothes.

She studied them seriously for a moment, before nodding. "Okay, Randy, the young guy, has just graduated from college, and landed himself a big hotshot job because his dad knows Jim, the older guy. What Randy's dad doesn't know, is that he really didn't need to ask Jim for a favor anyway, because Randy has already done Jim _lots _of favors in his life," she winked while saying this, and I stared at her, slightly horrified, but strangely wanting her to go on. "It all started when Randy was 15, and over at Jim's house, because Jim's son and Randy are good friends. Randy went to ask Jim something, but Jim was changing, and well… I'm sure you can imagine how that went. So now, so many years later, they're still going at it, literally and figuratively, and the end is nowhere in sight. Especially with the new deal that will require them closely working together. Jim has tried to stop, for his wife and kids, but he just can't quit Randy. He can't deny that his relationship with Randy has that spark that him and his wife have been missing for years. " She sighed, and leaned back in her chair. "Tragic."

I just stared at her. "You are a sicko," I said while laughing, because wow, that was a gross, but damn good story.

She shrugged, smiling, while grabbing a piece of bread and buttering it. "You know me."

"Anyways, would you like a turn or do you want me to blow your mind with the story I've just come up with for the table on your right."

I looked over to where she had seen, only to see three women in their 50s, all looking frantic, and I suddenly really wanted to hear the story.

"You go."

She nodded, swallowing her bite. "Okay, Cher, yes named after _thee_ Cher is the youngest of the all. She's in the purple. She has two little tykes at home that love her dearly, but her and her husband haven't slept together in years. In the red, is Diane, a mother of three and on her second marriage, and she feels replaceable and unappreciated. Cindy, the one wearing that awful orange sweater, has two teenagers and a husband who keeps threatening a divorce that they both know he'll never go through with, because Cindy never signed the Prenup. See that little black book on the table?"

I nodded.

"That's their fantasy book. No, nothing sexual, although Diane feels a little bicurious at times, but it's a fantasy book about how to kill their husbands. Yes, _that _kind of book. Anyway, they know they'll never actually go through with it, but their weekly dinners are a nice break from making dinner, doing the laundry, and fighting with their husbands about everything possible. Right now, they're discussing the possibilities of just running away to an island, but they all know they're just talk."

She finished her story the same way she finished the last, by smiling slightly, sighing and leaning back against her chair.

I did the same thing I did last time, and just stared before laughing.

"You are one creative psycho, Swan."

She pretended to clutch her chest and gasp out an "I've waited my whole life for someone to say that to me."

Our joking around was interrupted by our food being delivered, and from there we ate and talked about random, funny, boring, stupid things in life, that all seemed interesting coming from Bella.

And once again, I was surprised by how much of a good time I was having talking to Bella Swan.

_**XXX**_

"Alright, so it's 8:13… so that leaves us with seeing…" Bella was staring up at the box office screen, trying to decide which movie we could make.

Her shoulders fell. "I guess we have to see that scary movie."

She had confessed at dinner, that scary movies left her awake and scared at night and that she usually avoided them at all costs, even though she enjoyed watching them.

I laughed, wrapping an arm around her. "Bella, it's not gonna be scary at all. Besides, I'll be with you."

_**XXX**_

I take back what I said earlier.

This movie was actually pretty scary and not predictable or stupid like I had assumed.

I mean, of course I couldn't admit this out loud, or act like it, but I was scared as fuck.

And Bella wasn't even curled around me. She was really into the movie, sipping out of our shared icee with vigor.

Suddenly, during a particularly gruesome scene, where most everybody was covering his or her eyes, Bella giggled.

I looked over in shock.

"What is wrong with you?" I whispered.

She giggled again. "Look at the guy who's being killed. He doesn't look like he's dying, he looks like he's constipated." I looked back at the guy in that context, and he really kind of did.

I found myself laughing with her.

"You're so right."

The guy started groaning, which only made it funnier.

And that's how the rest of the movie went. Bella would make a comment about the bad acting, and we would laugh, and get shushed, and do it all over again in two minutes.

Afterward, when we were leaving, people were giving us dirty looks, but we just laughed it off.

On our way to the car, she grabbed my hand, and smiled shyly at me.

I tightened my grip.

I opened her door for her and she slid in. After shutting it, I ran around to the other side, and saw that it was a little after 11.

Looks like I'll be speeding back to Forks.

"Gah, that movie was dumb. You would've thought the main girl, Nora or whatever, would have realized something was up when she got home and her friend was dead and her boyfriend had a bloody shirt."

"I know, right?" I replied, pulling out onto the main road.

"Good thing that wasn't scary. I would have been in your lap otherwise."

That didn't sound bad to me, at all. "I wouldn't have minded."

She smiled and started fiddling with my radio.

She took a deep breath, and shifted in her seat. "You know when I said I was really looking forward to that trip with Rose and Alice this summer?"

I glanced over, nodding.

"Well, I'm also really excited to like, hang out with you too." She nervously laughed and ran a hand through her hair, before letting it down and shaking it out.

I reached over and grabbed her hand that was on her leg. "I'm really excited about hanging out with you, too."

"Yeah?" she asked shyly.

"Totally."

She leaned across the consul and pecked my cheek softly, before turning up the music and making a crack about the song.

And I hoped the rest of my summer would be spent like this.

_**XXX**_

Well thanks for everything, Edward. I had a great time," she said quietly, staring at me in the dark car, parked a couple houses down from her own. I glanced at the clock, seeing it was 11:32.

"I had a great time, too. We should do it again. Soon, ya know?"

"Well, you have my number," she winked.

She leaned across, holding my cheek and moving her mouth softly against my own.

My hands went from my lap to her hips and neck, keeping her close and still, while I swiped my tongue gently across her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

She parted her soft lips and my tongue snaked in, swiping against hers, while she made a noise in her throat that was quickly mirrored by one of my own.

My hand gripped her hip tighter, while the one that was on her neck moved down to her hip. As the kiss deepened and became too much, I lifted her over the center and had her straddle my lap. She whimpered as she broke the kiss, gasping for breath, and started attacking my neck.

My hands went to the middle of her back, pushing her firmer against me, feeling her supple tits against my chest.

I brought her mouth back to mine, and this time she asked for entrance into my mouth, making me groan embarrassingly loud. When she shifted on my lap, sinking further in, and moving her hot center above my semi, I knew it was time to stop.

We slowed the kiss down and ended it was a chaste one, while I tried not to buck my hips up into her own.

She giggled and ungracefully crawled across the center of the car and back into her own seat.

I drove the short distance to her house, getting out with her to walk her to the door.

"I'll be calling you," I whispered, leaning down to kiss her once more. "Soon," I added, regrettably ending the kiss.

She smiled, kissed my cheek, and let herself into the house.

I walked back to my car in a daze.

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for the great reviews! I'm sorry I don't reply to them all, but just know that I am really grateful for each and every one of you readers! **_

_**I hope y'all liked this one.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. **_

_**BPOV**_

* * *

It was a busy night at work.

Every table was full, we were short on staff, and there were actually people waiting for a table.

I didn't know what was wrong with everybody, cause if we're being honest, the food here sucked, and frankly, Hector, our cook was downright sketchy.

He claimed his parents were from Cuba and came over on a boat when his mom was preggers, but I swore he had Asian eyes and an Italian air to his questionable accent.

As I was serving drinks to table 4, table 6 had some tool that was loudly commenting that the service here sucked, and I had to fight back the urge to tell him to shut the fuck up and go to Chili's.

So not in the mood for this shit.

I'll be honest about my shitty mood.

I'm horny. I miss Edward. I just finished my period.

Did I say I'm horny?

Cause I am.

And also a little worried.

No, not that I'm knocked up.

Cause didn't you just hear me? I just finished my period.

It had been three weeks since my first date with Edward, and we've gone out a few more times, but I've been working so much, and Eddiepuss's parents have been wanting all his time and then some.

And this last week, Edward had been in Nevada celebrating his great grandma Gammy's 90th birthday. Apparently, it was at her favorite casino.

More power to her.

But, I mean… a _week _of celebrating.

Don't get me wrong. 90 is a huge ass deal and I'm sure if I ever turn 90 I'm gonna want to have some balls to the wall fun, but… a week? Really?

Understandably, Edward and I had been texting constantly like eighth grade "lovers" who say they're going out but really only text each other shit like "What's your favorite color?" and never actually date. But it was the best we could do.

One night in particular, Edward had called me, saying they finally were having an early night.

It was 2 A.M. but I wasn't complaining. His voice… gah. It was sleepy and rough and sexy and smooth and things escalated quickly to where I was sure there was going to be old school phone sex.

That is, until one of Gammy's many boyfriends knocked on Edward's door asking him if he could spare a rubber.

Edward, naturally, shelled one out quickly, then went back to the hot 'n' heavy convo we were having.

No, really, we both kind of dry heaved for a moment and said our goodnights, both about to nightmares of wrinkly, old bodies banging like it was going out of style.

But tonight, Edward was getting back from overly sexual Gammy's whore house, thank God. Then tomorrow night, we were having a movie night at his house. Hopefully, Carl and Esme would have an event they needed to attend so we could have just like 4 seconds of alone time.

I'm kind of hoping he'll ask me to like… be official with him of some sorts. I know that we're exclusive, and I know that we both really like each other, but I'm taking this moment to be a regular 17-year-old girl and wish I could make it Facebook offic, okay!

"Um, I asked for a refill on coffee like five minutes ago," Douche from table 6 announced loudly, while tapping me on the shoulder. I was holding about 4 plates full of food, while kind of lost in my own thoughts, so it was a miracle I didn't drop everything and kill somebody.

I mock gasped. "Wow, I am so sorry! One second!" I called out behind me, heading to table 3.

I heard him count to one.

Fucking prick.

_**XXX**_

By the time my shift was over, I was kissing the ground outside.

Worst shift ever.

But as soon as I walked into my house, I was ready to turn back around and head to work again.

My mom called me in for a family dinner, and I bit back a groan, just wanting an hour of quiet time.

I ignored her, and headed for the stairs, desperately wanting to get out of my work uniform. This dress was way too tight to be comfortable.

"Where do you think you're going? Set the table, missy!" My mom instructed while she flipped through a magazine on the couch.

I rolled my eyes. Predictably, after a 6-hour shift of serving entitled brats at work, I wanted to come home and serve my family as well.

"I'm going to but I-" I started.

Mom interrupted me. "No buts! This is a part of your allowance."

"Mom, I haven't gotten an allowance since I got my first baby sitting job at 13."

It was true. Once Brie and I were of age to start making money for ourselves, despite child labor laws, our shit allowance came to a screeching halt.

"I don't care for that tone," she replied, completely ignoring my comment.

I stomped into the kitchen, only to see Brie slaving over the stove, rolled my eyes, and set the table, before starting to walk up the stairs again.

"Dinner!" Brie called.

Mom pulled me by the tie on my dress into the kitchen and sat me down.

Dad came in a moment later, disgruntled, as always from his shift at the station.

My parents sighed simultaneously as they sipped from their wine glasses, presumably from a hard day of my father actually working and my mother shopping through their emergency funds.

I quietly cut into my chicken.

Brie texted under the table.

Classic Swan family dinner.

"So, girls, your father and I were thinking," Mom began.

"Leave me out of this," Dad interjected.

She continued, undeterred, "That since both our lovely daughters have some handsome young men in their lives,"

Brie gave me knucks under the table.

"That we should host a dinner with everyone's families!"

Mom smiled widely at us.

I choked on my water.

Brie dropped her fork.

Dad mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "shoot me."

"What do you girls say?"

Hmm…

How about _hell no_!

"Umm," I said instead.

Brie nervously giggled. "Is that really a good idea? I mean, it's not like everyone hasn't met…" she trailed off.

"Which is exactly why it will be a blast! The adults can kick back, drink some wine, while the kiddos talk about kid stuff!" She beamed.

"One problem, Edward and I are just hanging out, ya know? I mean… we're not like official. It's kinda weird that we have him over like that, don't you think? Brie and Dylan are actually boyfriend and girlfriend. Edward and I are kind of just dating…" I trailed off, feeling retarded by having to explain this out loud.

My parents blinked at me.

Brie made her "this is awkward" face.

Mom shook her head slightly. "No, no. It's not weird. My friends do this all the time with their kids and I've never got to before now! We're doing it and that's final. I will arrange it with their parents and you girls talk to your boys!" She broke out in a huge grin while my dad chugged his glass. Mom then clapped her hands together, squealing slightly. "Oh, I am just _so _excited! We will be planning this later but needless to say, we need to go shopping! Anyways, did you guys hear about the Chan's daughter being pregnant? I always said they were terrible parents."

Mom continued to talk about everyone else's personal lives while I felt like crawling under the table. That had been embarrassing and it was going to be embarrassing when the Cullen's declined saying they were not attached to our family because Edward didn't want and was not ready for a girlfriend.

Just… shit.

The longer I sat at the table, the more I felt like shit, and the more I felt like shit, the more worried I became that Edward would never ask me to be his girlfriend.

Dinner ended quickly, and before I knew it, it was 1 a.m., I was worrying myself into a frenzy, and I had to get up at 7 for work. Friday's were the worst shift. 8 A.M. to 6 P.M.

After tossing and turning in bed for another hour, desperately wanting to call or text Edward just to hear his voice or read his words, I managed to fall into a nightmarish sleep.

_**XXX**_

"Morning. I'm Bella and I'll be your server. What can I," I paused to yawn, "Get you?" I asked to the table of men in business suit's sitting at what was the last empty table in my section.

"I'll take a large coffee with extra sugar," one man replied. I yawned again, wishing I could just go back to bed forever.

"From the looks of it, it seems like you need it more than Charles here does," a different man interjected, letting out a boisterous laugh that practically shook my brain loose. He shook 'Charles' shoulders and ripped off a huge order to match his huge stomach. The rest of the men were just as loud with their ordering and by the time I left their table, I was ready to just kill myself.

What I would give to just be working the bar today.

Oh. That's right. I _am _working the bar. Plus 7 tables. All full.

If Sherri doesn't get back from her vacation soon, I'm going to burn this damn place down.

And speaking of vacation, mine couldn't come soon enough. My vacation from life, that is.

Okay, okay, I'll stop with the suicide and self harm jokes.

I'm just really morbid in this morning.

At about 10, Sandy stumbled into the restaurant, coming to sit at his usual bar side seat, which was right in front of the freshly made Cinnamon Rolls.

I smiled brightly at him, to which he smiled just as big back, but it quickly faded when a loud clang from Table 9 filled the room.

"I need coffee immediately and anything greasy. I'm hungover."

I gasped.

Not once in my entire life had I ever seen Sandy be anything close to not totally shitfaced.

It was refreshing, and I knew why he was doing this.

Last week, one of Fork's oldest inhabitants, Mary Fischer, had died, and when her house was being raided because she had no family line to pass her crap onto, a shit ton of town secrets had been found.

Apparently, there were huge scandals from things as big as the President at the time, to who the real dad was to Joe Klein, the owner of Klein's Gas N Go.

I really didn't know, or care, what all was in it, except that it was supposed to be juicy, and that the only chance this stuff could aired in a slightly classy fashion would be if Sandy was able to start his gossip column.

I was pleased to see he was trying to turn his life around at least, no matter how dumb the cause might seem to some people.

I gave him extra bacon because he was hangover and because I was proud of him. And what better shows that than free extra bacon?

_**XXX**_

At the end of my shift, I rushed home to shower quickly and try to scrub the greasy fries smell out of my hair.

I hurriedly blow dried it enough for the waves to be manageable and was instantly irritated when, as usual, my hair completely defied all of the styling products I put on it, and did whatever the hell it wanted. I opted for a high, bouncy pony instead, too anxious to deal with that shit right now.

Now I had to decide what to wear.

Fuck!

Why didn't I do this last night at 2 in the morning when I couldn't sleep?

Gah, I'm dumb.

I ripped through my closet, through all the clothes on my floor, through the clothes in my dirty laundry hamper, through every drawer.

And I was positive Edward had seen literally all of it before.

It was time to go into uncharted territory.

My mother's room.

No, I'm totally kidding.

I wouldn't be caught dead in her clothes.

She was so stuffy and plain and just all around… _beige_.

With some random oranges and reds, which were so not right for my skin tone.

I creeped through the connected bathroom into Brie's room.

As usual, everything was in the right spot, not a single spec of dust anywhere.

Gah, this girl had issues.

But it could be argued that I did too, if you looked at my room, or my side of the bathroom, or ya know, just me.

Luckily, little Brie was over at her friend's house for the night, so I could get in, steal a top, and return it with her none the wiser.

I opened her closet to see it all completely color coded and just all around OCD heaven.

Isn't that special.

I went straight to the purple because I knew that was where her prettiest and most expensive tops always were in, since it was her, and my, favorite color.

Plus, Edward had complimented purple on me before and really, he was the reason I was even contemplating wearing pants after a 10 hour shift, but I had missed him so much, I didn't care.

Gently combing through the shirts and dresses, I found the one I was looking for. It was purple, obviously, with the prettiest beadwork I'd ever seen. Just as I was reaching for it, I heard the front door open and shut with Brie calling out to my mom.

I ripped my hand back as if it had been burned. I held very still, listening for footsteps. Sure enough, they were coming up the stairs.

Shit.

I ran as quietly as I could into the bathroom, plopping down at the vanity wearing just my bra and panties, hoping she wouldn't know I'd just been pilfering through her clothes.

I heard her enter her room, and saw her walk by in my peripheral vision. I pretended to be fixing my mascara.

"B?" She poked her head in the room. I looked innocently at her. "Were you in my room?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

She narrowed her eyes. Shit. "Are you sure?" She dragged out the last word, glancing at her… open closet.

Fuck, the door was shut when I went in there.

"Positive."

She stared at me for a moment longer, before shrugging and walking out.

Whew.

I waited until she left again, so I could grab the shirt, but she sat on her butterfly chair and started texting, almost looking as if she were guarding her closet.

"Aren't you going to a friend's house tonight?" I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Nope, change of plans. Some friend's are coming over here. Aren't you going to Edward's?"

"Yes. Soon."

I tried my best to hide my annoyance and went back to my room, picking out an outfit I'd definitely worn before: A denim button up shirt with black short shorts, gladiator sandals, and my satchel.

After one last look in the mirror, I opened my door, getting ready to leave.

I nearly shat myself when Brie was standing right there in the hallway, smirking. "Forgetting something?" She asked, holding up my phone.

Wow, I am an idiot.

I had set it on her butterfly chair. And she had been pretending to text on it.

"Um…" came my eloquent response.

"You filthy liar!" She yelled jumping on my back when I turned and anticipated this. But she was giggling and tickling me, making me laugh with her.

"Brie!" I panted between gasps. "I gotta go! Edward's…" I screamed, "waiting"

She fell off and was laughing before slapping my butt and telling me to go get some.

I planned on following her advice.

_**XXX**_

Once I pulled up outside the Cullen's, my nerves overpowered me suddenly, but not as much as the thought that I was so _close_ to seeing Edward for the first time in a week.

A week.

And I was losing my mind.

I _needed_ to see him. To have my arms around him. To just see his stupid ass smirk that made me filled with anger, lust, and giddiness.

Wow. Stalker much, B?

I wiped the sweat from my neck, ignoring my creepy inner monologue, and began the walk to the front door.

I knocked gently, so gently I was sure no one inside could have heard. Hell, I barely heard it. Trained dogs couldn't have heard that. I raised my fist again to knock louder on the door, putting my back into it, and promptly punched Edward in the face.

He had opened the door about a millisecond before my fist hit the door… and well.

"Shit! Oh my, gosh! Edward! Are you okay?" I was flailing my hands around his face, not knowing where to touch to make it better.

"Fuck," he groaned, touching his nose that looked like a small flicker of blood was pooling underneath it.

My chin was wobbling I felt so bad.

"I'm so, so, so sorry. Is it broken? Where is it hurting the worst? Can you even speak?" I was frantic now.

Suddenly, he smiled and coughed out a laugh, immediately cringing afterward though.

"Wow…fuck. You've got a great right hook, girl." He blinked his eyes real tight a couple times.

"Thanks. No. Fuck, I mean. I don't know what I'm saying. Are you okay? Are your parents home? I mean, your dad's a doctor."

Someone, anyone, I beg, please stop my rambling.

"Bella, Bella. Shh. It's okay. I'm fine. I was just caught really off guard, that's all. Normally, people don't punch me in the face when I open the door."

I was the color of a tomato and felt as if I would explode from embarrassment. "Wow. I am so sorry. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm totally fine. Please, come inside." He smiled, no sign of wincing anymore on his face.

I squinted my eyes at him, assessing him. "You're sure we don't need to like, call your dad or something?"

He groaned. "Fuck, no. That would make him come home, and honestly, I don't know if we'd get him back out of the house until like, next Thursday. It's fine. I'm fine. You're fine and clearly able to defend yourself with an attack, so that gives me some rest." He winked and grabbed my hand.

I blushed more, if that were possible, and apologized all the way to the kitchen.

He grabbed my shoulders, facing me directly. "Bella. It is fine. I'm not even bleeding. It doesn't even hurt anymore. But you know what would make me feel better?"

I shook my head slightly.

"You to stop apologizing and kiss it better."

He laughed when I rolled my eyes, and gently leant forward to barely kiss the end of his nose, before each cheek, then a soft peck to his lips that felt so good and so right I had a shiver go down my spine.

Edward pecked my lips once more before pulling away, and pulling me behind him toward the oven.

He opened the door, revealing what looked like a pre-made pizza being heated. Just looking at it made me hungry.

"Honey, you baked!" I said in a cheesy accent.

He winked at me, before dipping me and pressing his lips to mine. "Just for you."

He pulled it out a moment later, addressing it for… well I'm not sure, but for something.

After a moment he breathed a sigh of relief. "Good! No visible melted plastic on this one!"

Yeah, maybe I shouldn't eat too much of it.

"Alright, can you grab some drinks out of the fridge then we can go upstairs?"

I nodded, grabbed our drinks and went up the stairs, with Edward behind me. The stairs creaked, something I'd never noticed before, but then again, the house had never been this silent before.

"The house is so quiet," I mentioned when my ankle popped, and it sounded like an explosion in the still house.

"I know, it's great," he replied calmly and steadily, two things I was suddenly not feeling at all.

I mean, I'd come to the poor guy's house, punched him in the face, was about to eat some melted plastic, and I couldn't remember if I'd shaved my pits or not today.

I _think_ I did but… I can't recall doing so.

"Yeah, awesome," I said, trying to sound upbeat.

I just felt like I was going to screw tonight up even more somehow.

We got to his room and situated ourselves on his bed. My phone buzzed in my bag, so I told Edward to pick a movie while I checked my phone.

_**Have you happened to see my Bob racer back shirt at your house or Alice's lately? Going to that tribute thing and can't find it… -R**_

I rolled my eyes and replied "no" to Rose, saying that I hadn't seen any Bob paraphernalia at my house or Alice's house as of late.

"What was that?" Edward asked as he stuffed his face.

Attractive.

The sad thing was, that on him, it was.

"Just Rose. She can't find her favorite Bob shirt. The usual." I shrugged.

"Sure."

"So what did you choose for the movie?" I asked, inspecting every inch of my pizza before I bit into it.

"Well… you're gonna think I'm a huge nerd, but I've been in a _Harry Potter _mood for like a week now, so… is part one of seven okay?"

Ok, really.

Could this guy get any more perfect?

The answer is no.

Unless he's read the books…

Amiright?

I tried to sound casual and not like my ovaries had just exploded or anything. "Yeah, that's cool."

"Cool," he smiled, getting up to place it in the DVD player, then rejoining me on the bed. "These are such great movies."

I bit my lip to keep from asking him if he had sorted himself into his rightful house online and if he had a wand and wanted to play with it.

No, not like that you pervert!

I took a bite. "Have you read the books?"

He scoffed. "Have I read the books? _Duh_. I have the whole series over there. Mint condit. _Mint_."

I thought to Brie's copies and mine. They were ripped and stained and a few had some pages missing.

"That's like having gold to your name, my friend," I praised, pretending to be awestruck by the beauties.

He laughed, but then we both got serious when the movie started.

Yeah. I think we're kind of perfect for each other.

_**XXX**_

After the movie ended, it was only a little after 9, and Edward said his parents wouldn't be home until probably 2, which gave us a _loooot _of time.

Me likey. Me likey a lot.

Wow, I apologize that I'm such a freak.

We each took a bathroom break, then ended up sitting on his bed.

Edward was smiling and staring happily at me and I felt somewhat dizzy, like I was in a trance.

He started scooting over to me, mirroring me by sitting Indian style and putting his hands on his knees.

"Hi," he whispered, his fingers brushing mine.

"Hi," I whispered back.

"I never told you how pretty you look tonight," he murmured, brushing a loose piece of hair behind my ear.

I intertwined our fingers and brought his left hand up to my mouth to kiss his hand.

"I'm still really sorry about punching you," I whispered, noticing that we were leaning toward each other.

"I've told you to stop apologizing," his words vibrated against my lips and then we were kissing and it was full of need and all things we didn't quite know how to say to each other.

"Sorry," I muttered, smiling through the kiss with him.

He moved to his knees and to where he was hovering over me slightly. It was awkward and funny and caused me to laugh, but when he growled playfully and pulled me on top of him, it wasn't so funny anymore.

With my legs on either side of his hips, him flat against the bed, and us panting, the air felt intense.

I connected our lips again, thanking the world for Mentos, and slid my hands into his hair, loving the fact that I could do that.

His hands were splayed on my back, pressing me down firmly to him, as if he let go, I would detach myself from him.

Right.

I moved the silent kisses to his neck, enjoying his breaths going down my neck, causing shivers and goose bumps.

"I missed you so fucking much," he breathed roughly, his tongue barely tracing my ear.

I pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. "I missed you," I whispered, almost inaudibly. "I missed you _too_ much."

He gently rolled us over to where he was on top and kissed my forehead before touching my lips again.

The kisses shared after reuniting always seems to have the sweetest air to them. They speak much more than the kisses that are given when someone is leaving or when you know there will be hundreds or thousands more.

I expected the kisses to lose that sweetness quickly; I knew Edward and he got rough fast. But even as our movements became frenzied and hurried, there was still something I could not place happening between us.

As Edward frantically removed my and his shirt, our skin was flush against each other, and once my bra was off, we gasped into our kiss.

"Edward," I panted, my eyes wide and alert, just as his were.

"I know," he breathed, holding me tightly to him. I could feel him hard against my inner thigh and I was overcome with so much want.

I had never felt this desperate or needy before and that was saying something because with Edward, I felt one or the other constantly.

When his hands reached for my belt, I decided I'd had enough of letting him do the undressing part. I lunged forward for his belt, unbuckling it before tugging down his shorts and boxers. I watched awe struck as his sprang free; my entire body shivered and it made me so fucking wet to see him this hard for me.

I wrapped my hand around it, wasting no time, and giving gentle tugs that made him fall to his elbows and bury his head in my neck.

"Feels so good."

I kissed and sucked and licked at his neck while I rubbed my thumb over the tip, pleased when he whimpered as I let go.

I pushed him to sit up, following suit, and pushed him against his headboard again, with his legs spread and stretched out.

Sliding forward, I kissed his chest, going down his torso, and pelvis, licking the cuts of it there. He whined when I passed over his cock and balls, but went to his thighs while jutting my ass in the air. He gripped my ponytail and stuttered his breath as I bit down and sucked, leaving a hickey on his top inner thigh.

"Fuck… so hot…Bella… Bella!" I sucked a ball into my mouth, laving it with my tongue before going onto the next one.

He was getting pretty worked up by the sound of his voice and frenetic hip thrusts.

"Please, baby… oh, fuck!" He groaned after minutes of torture of me ignoring his engorged cock. I was very pleased when I saw that he seemed pretty close just from what I was doing.

I decided to put him out of his misery, and moved forward a bit, my ass jutting out even further, and sucked the tip into my mouth, my tongue tracing the slit there.

"Fuck!" He roared, his grip tightening.

I took more of it into my mouth, my tongue swirling around it, spurred on by his grunts and groans. "Oh…oh, yeah!" His gently pushed my head down more, and with the angle like this, it was impossible not to choke and try to pull back.

"Fuck, I love feeling you choke on my cock," he gasped, leaning forward and smacking my ass, making me scream around him.

Suddenly, he was coming in my mouth and I was rubbing my thighs together in frustration.

As he slowly recovered, he pulled me up to straddle his quickly deflating cock. He bent down and took one of my hard nipples into his mouth, making me whine.

"Are you wet, baby?"

Like he couldn't feel it.

"Yes, Edward. I'm so wet for you," I gasped out, wanting him to touch me so bad I didn't know what would happen if he didn't.

"Mmm… I like hearing you desperate for me. What do you want me to do to you, Bella?"

He pushed me on my stomach and began kissing up and down my spine. "Your ass is so fucking sexy…" he licked my right cheek before biting down. I, obviously, moaned loudly.

"What do you want, baby?"

"Touch me. Please, touch me!"

He chuckled darkly, his more dominating side coming out again. "I am touching you."

I groaned in frustration, feeling even more desperate than before. "Touch my pussy, lick my pussy! Fuck me! Anything, please!"

His body was covering mine in a second, his semi pushing against my ass.

"Well, why didn't you just say so, my horny little slut?"

I knew that I should feel degraded or embarrassed when he called me shit like that, but as he flipped me over and pulled off my thong, licking the crotch before diving between my thighs, attacking my pussy, him calling me that only made me wetter.

He licked me slowly then would speed up until I was almost crying from needing to come, and of course, right when I would be on the verge, he would slow down. It was frustrating. It was maddening. It was so fucking hot.

"Edward, please!" I whined, grabbing his hair harder, making him groan into me.

He laughed softly, before pushing two fingers into me and sucking my clit into his mouth.

I was done.

My back arched almost completely off the bed and my hips were pushing into him with all their might. And the best thing about it, Edward didn't stop until I had to push him away.

I fell back to the bed, panting like a damn dog, and Edward was kissing up my body, finally making it to my mouth. I could feel his cock against my stomach, letting me know he was more than ready for round three.

"You taste so good, Bella," he whispered roughly before covering my lips with his.

He broke away, reaching into his nightstand to pull out a condom, and I sat up some to help him roll it on.

He started to pant louder, which in turn, made me pant more, and he pushed us to where I was on my back and he was above me again, hooking my legs around my waist once it was on good.

"Are you ready?" he whispered, softly, lining himself up.

I kissed him again and relaxed.

He started showering my face with kisses as he lined himself up; thrusting in and dragging my hard nipples over his chest, making me arch my back.

When he was fully sheathed inside, my breath was taken away and his mouth was on mine. It was euphoria.

He started pushing in and out and every time I was filled we would moan together and every time he pulled out, he would grunt and I would whimper as we clung desperately to each other, needing this so badly.

Then it was too much and he touched me harshly and demanding, coaxing me to finish, and when I did, he followed soundlessly and shuddering.

And when it was all over, and we were left breathless and panting and holding onto each other, shivering with goose bumps, I knew. I knew I was falling hard and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

* * *

_**Oh, Bella. As if you aren't already in love with him. **_

_**Okay first off, I am **_**soooo**_** sorry I'm just now updating. I probably rewrote this chapter 15 times and hated every version and things have been crazy, so please forgive me. **_

_**Thank you for reading and thank you for the nicest reviews ever. Y'all are the best! **_

_**See you soon! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. **_

_**BPOV**_

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" I cried as I stubbed my toe, _again_, against the new credenza my mother had added to basically the middle of the hallway.

"Language! You'd think your Uncle Bob was here when you talk like that, Bella. Do you _want _to sound like a bitter, balding middle-aged man?" My mother asked me from somewhere in the room outside of where I was inspecting my abused toe.

I flipped the bird to the room she was in, even though she couldn't see me, and limped down the hallway.

"Oh, and make sure to wipe the baseboards!" Mom called out again.

Why, sure! I'd love to. Not like I've been slaving away like Cinde-fucking-rella all day or anything. Why don't I clean it with my tongue?!

Tonight was the dinner party with the Cullen's and the Richard's and most likely a one Lauren Mallory.

Kill me.

My mother was absolutely giddy at the prospect of drinking wine with two very well off women and their handsome, but certifiably crazy, husbands. Brie was anxious and worrying about whatever it was young women of her age worried about their "boyfriends". Charlie, was still at work, claiming he had to pull an extra shift and would be getting here just before everyone else arrived. We all knew he said this just to avoid cleaning. Slacker.

And I…well I was surprisingly calm about the whole thing.

I mean, it's not like every single one of these people weren't embarrassing enough on their own. Well, Nate's family, the Richard's, I wasn't really sure if they were embarrassing but I had heard some not so positive stuff about them over the years.

Plus, honestly, I didn't think anyone could be weirder or crazier seeming than Carl and Esme, despite no one else seeming to think they're loony.

I secretly looked forward to seeing what they would be wearing and just _what _they would say and do tonight.

Free entertainment, I tell ya.

I knew Edward was used to it, and so was I after how much I'd seen of them lately. I'm sure Nate and Lauren were just as accustomed to their weird behavior.

Speaking of Lauren, another good thing about my calm mood was that I didn't even really care if she came. High school tends to change people, but nothing changes people like college does. Especially the summer before. Maybe we could even be friends and double date together.

Okay, I'm not that optimistic about it, but who cares? It's one night and if she decides to still be a stuffy bitch, then well, her loss on one last shot at the Swananator.

Okay, I swear to never call myself that again.

But seriously. Her loss.

Lord, I sound bitter.

I'm not.

I'm really, really _not_.

I never cared about bitches like her and hopefully never will.

What I _did _care about was the serious bad hair day all the Swan women were having. It was raining, which had caused our backyard party to be moved inside, which inherently meant more cleaning, and lots of frizzies and flyaways from the humidity and sweat.

My mother had picked my and Brie's outfits out, 'cause we're 2 and all. I really can't decide whether or not I like the outfits she's chosen.

She is wearing an entire ensemble from Ann Taylor and looking more momish than ever.

Brie is wearing high waist shorts because she has the tiniest body out of all of us, with a sheer button up shirt tucked in. Her hair is it's crazy, naturally curly self that Brie pulled off well.

I was wearing skin-tight black capris that were almost impossible to sit or breath in, with a floral tank top and pink cardigan.

I guess dad would be wearing whatever he was wearing. You never knew with that guy.

At 6 sharp the doorbell rang.

I hated people who were punctual.

Mostly because I had never been on time in my _life_. Honestly, I was even born a day late.

I was under the cabinet in the kitchen, looking for a bowl to put the cheese in when I heard it.

"The Cullen's are in dis hizzhouse, biiitch!"

That was Carl if you couldn't guess.

I turned my head too fast and smacked it against the cabinet; feeling dizzy as my mother's boisterous laugh filled the house.

My father muttered something that sounded like "kill me" as he downed the rest of his beer, before slowly walking out of the room.

I shook my head and stood up slowly, rubbing my head.

When I walked into the foyer, my head felt even fuzzier.

There stood the Cullen's.

Couldn't miss them if you tried.

Esme was wearing a Pepto-Bismol strapless dress, that could only be described as something she would find in the Junior's section at Sears. She had huge leopard print clunky heels to top of her look.

Carl was wearing blinding white sneakers, with dark skinny jeans, a fitted black v-neck, and a necklace that said "C-dawg" in gold hanging from his neck that he was describing to my parents as his "Ice".

At least they were living up to my expectations.

I saved looking at Edward for last, mostly because my body probably couldn't handle his attractiveness while I most likely had a concussion. Upon my first glance at him, I was a blushing bumbling mess.

His hair was looking like he hadn't done a damn thing to it other than have someone holding onto while he was in-between their thighs. He was smirking directly at me, while looking up and down my body, while I did the same to him. He was wearing one of the grandpa sweaters that I used to mercilessly tease him about. Now, it only made me hot to look at, which was a welcome, but slightly uneasy feeling. To top it off, he was wearing this one pair of jeans that made his ass look edible.

Somehow, my body held up.

"B-town! What's crackin girl?" Carl yelled, interrupting my eye-fucking his son. He pulled me into a bone-breaking hug.

"Hi," I mumbled into his chest.

"Dad," I heard Edward began, but was cut off when Esme talked over him and pulled me into a hug.

She smelled like Justin Bieber's perfume.

Not that I know what that smells like or anything.

Once I was out of the unwelcome hugs, I walked over to Edward and hugged him, inhaling his scent, creepiness be damned.

"Hi," I whispered.

"You look beautiful," he whispered back in my ear, before softly kissing just under my ear.

_Swoon_.

We pulled apart when the door rang again.

Gah, I hate people who are late.

Kidding.

My mom opened the door to reveal one unhappy looking family.

I mean seriously. Not a smile in sight from these people.

"Hi!" My mom said cheerily anyways. Carl and Esme pulled everyone into a hug.

The happiest looking person of the bunch was Lauren, who was doing her usual face of sneering while texting.

"Hey guys," I waved awkwardly, making room for them all to step inside, purposefully stepping closer into Edward's side to feel his wondrous body against mine.

The first member of the family to sincerely smile was Dylan when he saw Brie descend from the stairs. They shared a kiss, which probably made everyone feel uncomfortable because Dylan was almost too young for his balls to even have dropped, but they were cute nevertheless.

Once the hellos were over and everyone had made at least one comment about the weather, we moved the shindig to the main reason we were gathered here: Food.

Okay, so that's not the main reason, but for me, it was.

When everyone had their salad, their steaks, their potatoes, their green beans, and their mac and cheese (okay, it was just me who had all that) we all sat down at our assumed tables.

The kids were in the kitchen and the parents were in the dining room, which defied the point of getting to know everyone's family, and proved my point about my mother just wanting to get tipsy with rich moms.

Edward smiled at my plate and then at me.

"Don't judge," I said, blushing slightly as I digged in.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he smirked, starting to eat his own food.

Our table was awkwardly silent except for some murmurs between different couples.

I turned to look at Brie, who was beside me, for help to get some kind of conversation going, only to realize she was giggling into Dylan's ear with a hand that was somewhere under the table.

Kids these days.

I then turned to Edward, desperate for him to start the small talk but, he seemed to be completely engrossed in his steak, which begged the question _why wasn't I?_

Engrossed in my own steak, that is.

Right as I was zeroing in on that juicy piece of heaven, my mothers laugh resounded through the room, making me remember the words that were the Swan family mottos: Fake it to you make it and Be the hostess with the mostest.

I sighed and looked up.

"So…how's everyone's summer going?"

Everyone just stared at me.

I swallowed and it made a weird sound.

"Please, not all at once," I lamely joked.

Blank stares.

"Is there anyone alive out there?" I, again, lamely joked.

I had been reduced to quoting Titanic. Obviously, this was a new low.

Finally, Lord bless him, Nate cracked a smile. "Mine's been good. Not a lot happening."

"Oh," Brie snapped her head out of Dylan's lap basically and looked around giggling and all flushed. "What did you say, Bella?"

I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes, but failed. "I asked everyone how their summer is going and have been receiving some overzealous replies."

"Mine's been wicked awesome." Dylan piped up, and I was obligated to roll my eyes at that.

Yeah, yeah, you probably got your first blowjob this summer, whoopti-fucking-do.

Nate rolled his eyes and Lauren texted.

_Who _was she constantly texting?

"Lauren?" I asked a minute later, momentarily distracted by Edward's vigorous eating.

I'd never seen him eat like that.

Well, I mean, I _had_, but it's not a dinner table topic and now I'm blushing.

Lauren's perfectly smoothed-curled head bobbed up from her phone, to, which it had been, glued the entire night, and shrugged. "Good."

Okay, bitch.

I tried to not have steam visibly flow out of my ears.

Man, I hated her.

After a minute of me quietly fuming and staring daggers into Lauren's ample cleavage, I felt Edward lean in toward me. "This has been my best summer so far," He whispered sweetly into my ear.

I smiled widely and kissed his cheek before really digging into my food.

Lauren was really missing out on eating.

So were Brie and Dylan.

"Okay, I think we should do high and low of our summers thus far!" I announced suddenly, kind of scaring myself with my enthusiasm.

By this time, Edward was already on his seconds, and look up startled along with everyone else.

And he'd had the right to judge me with my first plate. Puh-lease.

"Brie can start." Everyone turned to look at her expectantly.

"Um... okay. My high is all the time I've got to spend with Dylan, and my low is that B is going off to college soon." She smiled sweetly at me and I was reminded of why I loved this kid.

I bumped my shoulder against hers.

"Dylan?" She asked, turning her head to stare at him.

"Uh… high, is obviously hanging with Brie all the time, and low is probably failing my permit test twice."

I momentarily worried about Brie ever being driven around by him.

Next up was Nate.

"High is getting my new car. Low is that Shark Week isn't until August." Everyone laughed, and most agreed, when suddenly Lauren made a high-pitched whining sound and threw her napkin on the table before storming out of the room and slamming the front door.

We all stared wide-eyed at Nate.

"Shit," he sighed, before standing slowly and following after her.

Needless to say, it was a very uncomfortable situation.

"So… is it my turn? Or…" Edward trailed off.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

"It's time for Would You Rather y'all!" Mrs. Swan boomed loudly, suddenly taking on a… hick accent?

I don't even know.

"But it's the remix couples version!" She added, looking proud of herself as she pulled out some dry erase boards.

I didn't even know what this was or what was going on. One moment, Lauren had run out of the kitchen acting like a whiny bitch when Nate hadn't said she was the high of his summer or some shit, and then we were all in the living room and Lauren was smiling again.

Nate had probably promised to buy her an even bigger pair of tits or something.

Whatever.

All I could really focus on was Bella's ass in those pants.

Fuck, it was like they were painted on her.

And I was fucking loving it.

She would most definitely have to wear those again. I racked my brain, trying to remember a time when she had worn them, cause believe me, I definitely had memorable favorites of Swan's outfits over the years.

Like this one time sophomore year, she got these white shorts that were so bright and practically glued to her ass that had always had that extra perk that many were missing or had too much of, and _damn_. The first time she ever wore them… I immediately popped a boner and had to jerk off in the bathroom like a little bitch. All I could think when I saw her wear them was that nothing says I'm ready to fuck quite like white shorts do.

Good times.

I wonder if she still has those…

My father's deafening laugh caused me to come back to reality.

"Alright, Renee and Charlie are the first one's at the stake!" My mom announced in a giddy slur.

I've told her a million times she shouldn't miss alcohol with her pills, that my father, the brilliant doctor, has prescribed.

Charlie and Renee bounded up to the chairs that were back to back.

Seeing them sitting in this ridiculous way only made me realize how ridiculous everything truly was.

Brie and Dylan, who were practically infants, were on the floor canoodling with each other. I was sitting next to Bella on the loveseat, where my shoulder was shoved up to hers and Nate who was on my other side with Lauren.

My dad and mom were the ones asking the questions on the big couch, sitting next to Nate's parents, who were still, not smiling.

"This is gonna be a long night," Bella whispered in my ear.

I patted her legs that were over mine, in response. "What are the odds of us slipping up to your room for the rest of the night?" I did my best dazzling smirk.

She rolled her eyes, clearly not dazzled. "I'd say about -5%."

I frowned. "Great."

"Alright, the time has come!" Carl said dramatically. "Renee… would Charlie rather die in a flood or die in a fire?"

Bella's parents scribbled their answers hurriedly on their boards, before holding them up, and surprisingly, both said, "Fire".

Renee whooped and Charlie had a hint of a smile playing on his mustache.

"Next question. Charlie… would Renee rather lose an arm or a leg?"

"These are some pretty morbid questions for a family game," I said, eyeing the book in my dad's hand.

I was pretty sure they were supposed to be like, would you rather fart or burp in class, or something equally as stupid as that. Not like would you rather die in combat or trench warfare.

Geez.

Since each couple got four turns per round, it was taking a long time to get through the adults and to the "kids".

Bella and I would be up after Dylan and Brie finished their embarrassing round of not getting any answers right, probably because they had barely talked in their relationship about anything.

And then I blanched.

What if Bella and I didn't know anything about each other?

What if she gets everything right about me and I get everything wrong about her?

Or vice versa?

I glanced at Bella only to notice she seemed a little flustered herself.

Probably worrying about it too.

"B and E! It's yo turn!" My dad called out. It was even louder than usual, because halfway through the game he'd had Brie go get her karaoke machine.

We slowly got up and made our way to the seats.

I wanted to say something like, 'please don't break up with me if I get all these wrong' but there wasn't time because the questions started immediately.

"Bella! Would Edward rather be deaf or blind?"

That was a hard one…

If I was deaf, I wouldn't be able to hear music… or Bella moaning beneath, on top, and by me.

I smirked at that thought.

If I were blind I wouldn't be able to see.

I paused for a second.

I'm such a dumbass.

"Hold them up!" Carl announced.

We both did and I was pleased to see we both wrote "deaf".

"Yay!" Bella tried to high five me, but with our backs turned to each other, it was near impossible and completely awkward.

"Edward. Would Bella rather only be able to listen to music or watch TV for the rest of her life?"

Oh, easy.

We held up our boards, both written with "TV" on it. Bella loved to just sit on her ass and be entertained. She had told me this many times.

Carl didn't give us time to celebrate for that one.

"Bella, would Edward rather watch TLC or HGTV?"

Sadly, Bella knew the answer to this.

I mean, I couldn't help it that I didn't absolutely _hate _that Say Yes To The Dress show she always watches.

We both held up "TLC", while everyone laughed at my misfortune.

"Last question. Edward. Would Bella rather only watch Jim Carrey movies for the rest of her life, or Jason Bateman movies?"

Bella and I scoffed at the same time.

Is that even a serious question.

We both held up "Jason Bateman".

"And they win each round!" Dad boomed into the microphone. A few dogs started barking outside.

We put the boards down and went back to our spot on the couch, beaming.

"I guess we know each other better than we thought," Bella whispered while she interlocked our fingers.

"Guess so," I whispered, kissing her temple.

She snuggled up against me even more. "Maybe tonight isn't so bad."

I was about to respond when my dad started talking again.

"Lauren! Would Nate rather have a painful death by being eaten by a bear or fall off a cliff and live, but paralyzed from the neck down?"

Like I said before, this is a very morbid version of Would You Rather.

Lauren smacked her gum thoughtfully before scribbling "Paralyzed."

Nate held up "Die by bear".

"Ooh… shake it off, kids." My dad added helpfully.

Lauren made an angry, whiny squeaking sound before throwing her board down and leaving the room, leaving Nate to slowly get up and follow after her.

The smirk on Bella's face at this only made it better.

* * *

"I'll call you later," I whispered into Bella's ear as we hugged goodbye.

The night had ended rather abruptly after Lauren knocked over an antique vase with her fake tits accidentally.

Apparently, it was a precious heirloom in the Swan family and Charlie did not take it well. And by "not take it well" I mean he actually showed emotion.

Renee tried to play it cool but it was unbearably awkward and it seemed to even hit my parents who were usually unaware of what awkward was and how not to contribute to it.

As we headed home, my parent's couldn't stop raving over the Swans.

"So, so, so nice. I bet they would loooove our Disney Scene It game. We should invite everyone over."

"Brie and Dylan are soo cute! But, I feel I should do the Swans and Richards a favor and get Brie a birth control prescription if ya catch my drift. Wink wink."

"That steak. Man! Can that Charlie grill! Sublime!"

"They're house colors are awesome! Renee really knows how to handle her pastels."

And it just went on.

When I was finally able to get away from the nut jobs I've lived with for the last 18 years, we all went our separate ways in the house. Once I made it to my room, my phone chimed.

**I think that's the most emotion my father has ever shown, and I remember Brie being born… lol. Gotta love it. Also, I hope the silicone in Lauren's tit didn't pop! – B**

I snorted at that text, quickly responding.

**I think the real horror is that she didn't even notice she had broken it until Charlie broke his dry erase board in half. Just WHAT are in those tits of hers? –E**

**Hahaha Who knows? Probably the skin of her enemies… And seriously, who the hell is she always texting!" –B**

**Her plastic surgeon –E**

**Funny. –B**

**I try –E**

**I'm bored and on kitchen duty :( Renee's "taking it easy" from her hard day of watching Brie and I slave away. All I want to do right now is get a massage or take a bath –B**

**Mmm… I could massage AND bathe you –E**

**Don't start something you don't plan on finishing, Cullen –B**

**Who said I wasn't going to follow through? ;) –E**

**Well I don't know what bath and massage you plan on giving and where, but if its not before me within the hour I'm passing out while watching Say Yes To The Dress… but don't worry. I'll watch the episode with you again ;) hehe -B**

Funny.

**I hope you could sense my eye roll at that. And my dad has a night shift at the hospital and Esme is probably already passed out in her Hello Kitty robe in her bedroom watching Teen Mom. I think its safe to say you could come over –E**

**Hmmm… tempting, Cullen. Very tempting. I might just have to take you up on that. –B**

**Good girl. P.S. take off your panties before you come over :) –E**

**Who said I was even wearing any panties to take off? –B**

Oh, good Lord.

**Get your ass over here now. –E**

**I'll do what I want, thank ya! –B**

**Jk, but really. Anyway, I'll be over soon! –B**

**Smooches! –B**

**Jk, again. I really don't say that –B**

**I'm going to stop texting you now before hurt myself –B**

Swan.

Whata dork.

* * *

**I'm here. But how do I get in there? –B**

I rolled my eyes for presumably the thousandth time today, and went to open the front door only to see Bella crouching behind the bush she had once jumped in to avoid my father.

"Reliving old times?" I asked, amused.

She straightened and brushed some bugs off herself.

"Well, I don't know if Esme's a light sleeper or not," she sniffed.

I snorted at her all black attire, including a beanie.

"She's going on three Xanax and God knows what else mixed with copious amounts of alcohol. She's out until Tuesday. And sweet beanie, bro. Did you graffiti a bridge on the way over here?" I laughed as I walked us to my room.

"As a matter of fact I did, smartass. It says 'Edward Cullen eats ass'. It's over the main highway. And seriously, respect the graffiti artist's. They are a talented crew. _How _do they get that shit up there so high? I get sick just thinking about it."

"Don't tell me you're sticking up for those hoodlums. What would your father, a _policeman _say?" I mock gasped, opening my door for us and locking it once we were inside.

"What the mustache doesn't know won't hurt it."

My lips twitched at that.

"I see you've tidied up the place since my last visit," she said while stepping over a huge pile of junk that had been there for weeks.

"Like your room is any better."

"It is today actually. Remember? I was Cinderella all day. Which, is also why I need a massage, and also why I am here."

"For some reason I think you would have come over even if I hadn't offered a massage."

She sat down and lied flat on her back. "Fat chance, Cullen. Now get over here and rub me down. And no funny business," she added, smiling at her own joke.

I smirked and stripped down to my boxers, while she stripped to her tank top and pants.

"Bella, I'm not massaging you with clothes on."

She rolled her eyes, but thankfully finished getting naked and it was such a lovely sight. She looked over me. "Take off your boxers," she demanded.

I happily obliged.

"Alright Cullen, rub me good." She said bossily before flopping onto her stomach.

I straddled her thighs and grabbed the lotion I had on my nightstand, applying it generously to her exquisite back.

What? Exquisite is the correct word to use here, okay?!

The minute I started spreading the lotion, she groaned loudly into my pillow. I could feel so much tension in her back.

She must have really worked hard today.

I felt so sympathetic toward her, and it was a foreign feeling. Nice, but… weird. I usually didn't care about other people… even if I liked them as I much as I liked Bella.

It was like I wanted to make it all better and would do it if I could.

Anything for my girlfriend.

But that was another problem.

Technically, she wasn't my girlfriend.

I hadn't asked her and she hadn't asked me.

In fact, we'd done nothing in terms of a DTR talk, and I was a little worried she maybe didn't want to have one.

But as I massaged her ass cheeks, and she moaned, "Sweet Moses, that shit's good," I knew it was time to drop the bomb and make it official.

I stopped massaging her and she whined immediately. "Edward, why'd you stop?"

"Cause I gotta ask you something and I want to look at you when I do it."

"Kinky," she muttered, rolling onto her back at the best of her ability.

I immediately covered her body with my own, kissing her lips three times before pulling back feeling like a fucking girl.

It was time to stop pussyfooting around.

I could do this.

"What?" She interrupted my train of thought.

"Why haven't you had a DTR talk with me yet?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Mostly because you use just used 'DTR' and you're supposedly straight. I've been being your beard, haven't I?" She pretended to look skeptical.

"Dammit, Bella! We made it through a whole sweater wearing event without a gay joke, but then you spring one when I'm naked!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I haven't done it because I don't want to be that annoying, clingy girl who's all 'Be my boyfriend!' to anyone who will listen."

"But do you want to be like that?" I asked, crossing all my fingers in my mind.

"No, I don't want to stalk anyone. But, I mean, I'd be down for a DTR talk, but only if you want to."

"I want to," I nodded.

"Well, in that case. This isn't working and I don't like your hair. Ha! Sorry. Wow. Okay, I'm gonna stop." She hung her head, her rambling going on much too long. Which meant…

She was nervous.

And it was so fucking cute.

"Bella," I leaned in, our noses grazing.

"Mmhmm?" She gulped, eyes wide, hair fanned on my pillow, while she was under me. Completely naked.

"I don't know what I'm doing here…I, this is all new…" I trailed off; grazing a single finger up and down her stomach where I felt goose bumps form.

Shit, I had goose bumps myself.

"It's new to me too, Edward." she whispered against my lips.

We kissed for a moment, before I pulled away, slightly short of breath.

"I want there to be a 'we', you know? For us to be together. More than we are. I want to be able to call you mine," I skimmed my nose along her jaw.

Her fingers were gently combing through my hair, calming, yet exciting me at the same time. Butterflies were in my stomach and I felt so nervous I could be sick.

Manly butterflies though, of course.

Her huge smile calmed me and she pulled me down for another kiss. "I'm yours, Edward…" she sighed as my lips attached to her neck.

Fuck if I didn't love the sound of that.

_And I'm yours._

"Who would've thought?" I asked between nibbles, licks and kisses, as she did the same to my neck.

"Not me. That's for sure." She giggled, pulling away to look into my eyes.

"Bella Swan's my girlfriend," I chuckled.

"Edward Cullen's my boyfriend. This is like an episode of the Twilight Zone."

I kissed her again, physically unable not to. She smiled as she felt me growing harder and harder against her leg, now that the nerve-racking part was over with.

"I think this means we have to have a relationship name now," she pondered, her hands going up and down my back. "Hmm… Edwella? Ew, that sounds like a witches' tribe's name or something. Edbel? Maybe… Ooh, or Swullen. Cullan?"

I rolled my eyes, but was distracted enough to hold back a snide comment by the heat radiating from her onto me. My dick was raging now, despite her ramblings.

"Okay, I got it! Belward! It's perfect!"

I scoffed. "Bella, that sounds like a snotty, rich family's beloved dog's name. Honestly, Edwella was better and that's saying something."

"No, I like it. We're Belward! We are one! Attached at the hip now!" She pulled our hips flush against each other giggling, but in my current state of turned on and naked, and her current state of being so damn hot 150% of the time, our laughs turned to moans.

I attached my lips to hers again.

"Do you want to?" I asked, realizing this was the first time I'd ever asked her if she wanted to. Hell, she was usually begging for it before I even had time to think about asking.

And I didn't want her to think that now that we were official or whatever that I was gonna be a demanding boyfriend.

But I'm pretty sure she knew what she was getting into.

And I was positive she knew, when she gripped my dick and rubbed my head against her clit, moaning loudly into my pillow.

Yeah, she wants it.

"Baby, I want you so much," I groaned. She was so fucking wet.

"Ungh, Edward, I need you," she whimpered, suddenly frantic in her attempts to get me in here, which only made me feel frenzied too.

She grabbed a condom out of my nightstand and rolled it on before I even had a chance to resituate myself.

I parted her legs more and situated myself between then, posing my cock at her entrance.

With a final nudge from her heels into my ass, I slid in, losing my breath.

Her mouth was wide open in a silent scream, back arched, and breasts right in my face.

I groaned as I dipped my head to bite a nipple.

"Oh, shit. Yes. Baby, you feel so good," She gripped my hair tight, holding me to her nipple as I laved it with my tongue and slowly pumped my hips.

Her hips bucked against mine and I looked down to see her rubbing her clit.

Fuck. Me.

My thrusts immediately went from slow and steady to hard, fast and completely erratic.

It was too much.

She was clutching me to her so hard, her gasps and pants going in my ear, her breath on my neck, her hands in my hair, me inside her.

She was panting a steady rhythm of my name and when she clenched around me, I kept going and going.

_Bella_.

We were so close and so far away and as the headboard knocked against my wall, and the bed creaked, and she was holding on to me so fucking tight it was too much.

I looked down to see her biting her lip as she went up and down on my bed, her backed completely arched and her eyes wide and staring at me.

I tensed and my thrusts became the hardest they'd been yet, three times before my balls tightened and I came. I dropped my head to her neck as I pulsed in her, her walls tightening the second I groaned her name, coming right along with me.

I was so out of it, I could barely see straight. All I knew was that Bella was panting and was now resting on top of me, panting how amazing that was.

"Uh huh," I agreed lamely, literally having no way to describe what I was feeling.

Her hair was fanned out all over us and I loved all that fucking hair everywhere.

A few minutes later, she perched herself up, one arm by my side and the other on my chest. She straddled my waist, kissing my chest, neck, chin, and lips before she smiled.

"I kind of like you," she murmured, smiling so wide.

In the pale light of the room, she looked like she was golden and glowing and I tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

She was so beautiful.

I smiled lazily and kissed her again. "You're alright, I guess."

We giggled like four-year-olds before she fell to my side, keeping a leg hitched over my hip, her fingers tracing my abs.

When the tracing stopped, I knew she'd fallen asleep and I was quick to follow.

I looked at her one last time, all that hair, lashes resting on her cheeks, pink, parted lips breathing shallowly.

I am so fucking in love with her.

* * *

_**Yes, I suck for taking a million years to update. I'm sorry. My teachers don't seem to care that I'm trying to write a story here.**_

_**Assholes. **_

_**Anyway, sorry again! Hope y'all liked this chap!**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**_

_**BPOV**_

* * *

Edward was acting… weird.

That's really the only way I knew how to describe it.

Not really a bad weird, like he thinks he made the wrong choice of asking me to be his girlfriend and now he can't get rid of me weird, but like a… a wistful weird.

If that even makes sense.

I'd catch him staring at me with a small smile on his lips.

And his kisses would linger longer than ever before.

He was always touching me, and yesterday, we went out since the first time we had become official, and he didn't let go of my hand the entire time.

If any guy so much as looked at me, he'd draw me into his side, kiss me, and slap my ass.

Honestly, the action that calmed me the most was the slap on my ass because it was at least normal Asshole Edward behavior.

His kisses and touches were gentle. Even the slaps were gentle.

And of course I didn't mind any of this… it was just new.

A good new, I suppose.

And I totally felt the same way toward him. The constant need.

Another new thing was that tonight, Alice, Rose, Edward, Nate, and I were all going to dinner and bowling.

Needless to say, it was going to be a very interesting night.

Alice and Rose were thrilled to spend some quality time with Edward because they really had not gotten to know him at all, and I figured if things continued well, in New York it would be fun if we could all meet up for dinner sometimes, and Edward could bring his cousin, Emmett, along. Who knows, maybe Emmett would fall in love with Alice or Rose.

Or maybe both.

Polygamy seems to be making a comeback. Well, in the TLC world at least.

I glanced at the clock seeing it was close to 7, which was when Edward said he would be here to pick me up. And as usual, I was having wardrobe malfunction.

Nothing looked or fit good that Edward hadn't seen a million and two times.

Plus, we were going to Benny's Pizza Shop which was probably one of the least nice places in town, and that was saying something.

The pizza was sublime though.

But that's a given. Pizza can never be anything but delicious. Like sex, even when it's bad it's good.

So, I didn't want to wear white, cause it would then become physically impossible not to smear red sauce all over me.

I decided to go for something simple in jean shorts and a sheer black button up sleeveless top with a collar. Paired with my Oxford shoes, my satchel, and a messy top bun, I was ready to go with a minute to spare.

When I got a text from Edward saying he was outside, I walked out to see Edward and Nate getting into the backseat while Edward got out to greet me.

"Oh, Nate you don't have to do that. I'm gonna sit back there with Rose and Alice anyway."

"I don't really have an option," Nate smiled, pointing to Edward who shrugged.

He pulled me by my belt loops to him. "You look so pretty, baby. I love when you tuck in your shirts," he smiled, kissing my neck gently, while one hand squeezed a cheek.

I smiled back and cupped his jaw, bringing his lips to mine.

"Ugh, get a room!" Nate yelled, not sounding the least bit grossed out.

We broke away only to see Nate smiling.

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed, getting in the car as Edward walked around to his side.

"Y'all make me reminiscent of a time when Lauren was low-key and enjoyed normal things."

"Sucks to suck," Edward said coolly.

Nate and I both groaned. "That was lame, even for you." I sighed.

"Oh whatever."

"So, I gotta say, I'm excited to see the trio in action," Nate mentioned a few minutes later.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while Edward gave an awkward chuckle.

"Okay, this probably just sounds creepy in my head, but here goes. Everyone always called the three of you girls the trio attached at the hip, and by everyone, I mean I called y'all that in my head and it caught on between me and Edward back in the day when y'all wanted each other's head on a stick on show in your room. You following?"

I nodded, feeling slightly weirded out, but then thinking about how weird I could get with my girls, so I nodded firmer.

"So I always thought it was funny how y'all all went along together because I also figured you had totally different personalities, so I'm excited to see how that works. Plus there were lots of rumors about y'all being bi with each other, which lemme tell you, would have been hot if proved true."

The car was completely silent.

Then Edward and I started talking at the same time.

"Fuck, man. TMI. That's my girlfriend you're talking about. Also, why the fuck are you saying 'y'all' so much? You're from Washington, not Texas."

"Yeah, that didn't just sound creepy in your head."

Nate shrugged, unaffected.

I glanced at Edward who wasn't looking weirded out like me, but a tad exasperated and a tad amused.

People had always assumed we were bi after a 10th grade party when we were all totally wasted and were dared to make out. We did and it was weird as hell.

But I guess people don't forget that shit in a town this small.

Whatevs. Haters gon' hate, ya know?

Yeah. I'm sorry. I won't ever say that again.

Once we pulled up outside Rose's house, I laid on the horn only to have Edward swat my hands away and neighbors peek through their blinds.

We always did this when we picked each other up.

I crawled into the back seat while Nate got in the front, and Alice and Rose came out.

They both looked haggard and I knew why. While I was working today, the two of them were being servers at some charity event Alice's mom was putting on.

"You guys look exhausted," I greeted.

"Thanks, so do you," Rose yawned.

Alice sneered.

"Well this is going to be an exciting evening out," Edward laughed.

Nate was staring expectedly at us.

"What are you looking at?" Alice asked as politely as once could as that question, after a few minutes.

"He thinks we're lesbians." I deadpanned.

Nate blushed.

Edward laughed out loud.

Alice and Rose laughed, before both kissing me on the cheek as I was in the middle.

Nate blushed more.

"So that would make Edward you're… what? If he were gay, you'd be his beard, but what's that saying for lesbians? Your vagina?" Rose thought out loud.

"Not sure. Kind of sexist there's only one saying like that though," Alice added.

I shrugged.

Nate finally turned around to face the front of the car. Better for his reputation to my friends and better for his neck, I supposed.

Edward gave the car his two cents, "Maybe it would be boobs? But none of that fits together."

I shrugged again.

"So. I feel like this should be asked. Why does Nate think we're lesbians?" Alice asked conversationally.

"I never said I thought that. There were all those rumors you guys were bi."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Gah, we kissed once. It wasn't even with tongue."

"Just enough for us to be remembered forever."

"Guess so. Eternal fame." Alice high-fived me.

"And eternal lesbian hall of fame in lil' ole Forks!" Rose added.

Nate was staring again.

Rose sighed as he stared. "I gotta say, Nate. You're really fucking weird."

Nate blinked at her, as did the rest of the car.

"I like it." Rose added exasperated, as if we were supposed to assume that from her borderline rude statement. "I mean, really, what friend of mine isn't really a psycho?" She continued.

"I'm not that weird!" I interrupted.

Alice scoffed. "Need I bring up the magazine ink incident of '07?"

I blushed.

"No. No that never needs to be brought up. I'm a freak. I accept. Moving on. Hey, look we're here at the pizza shop!" I crawled over a laughing Rose to get away from Alice who had one of my most embarrassing moments on the tip of her tongue.

Everyone else got out of the car laughing, while I waited awkwardly outside the door to the food. My stomach growled. The pizza smelled so fucking good.

I presumed by their loud and obnoxious laughs that Alice had spilled the beans.

So long story short: At a sleepover, _years _ago, I was dared to kiss a picture of Leo DiCaprio, a long time crush of mine, and I uh… well I sorta got really into it. And when I pulled away, I had ink from the magazine smeared all of my face and the magazine from using a little too much tongue.

Its kinda surprising Rose and Alice are still friends with me after that, honestly.

I pouted as they walked toward me, tears streaming down their faces at my misfortune.

"Aw baby. What a kinky little freak you are," Edward laughed as he threw his arm around my shoulder. I tried to dodge it but he got me and I pouted more.

"Don't pout."

He was _still _laughing.

"I've had to actively keep Bella away from the Ryan Gosling poster in my room for ages now," Alice lied through her teeth.

I pulled her hair.

"Oh, come on, B, it's funny. If it makes you feel better remember that Ali threw up on the first guy she kissed…during the kiss," Rose laughed.

Alice fumed. "Hey! I had food poising from _your _mom's 'Surprise Casserole', Rosalie! And, um, excuse me, but I'm pretty sure it was you Rose who cried, but even worse, _liked _and _bought _'Flicka'."

"Hey, Flicka was a beautiful horse, okay?!" Rose tossed her hair, still confident.

"Now this is what I was looking forward to," Nate giggled.

"At this rate, all of your dirty secrets will be exposed by the time we get drinks," Edward laughed, dragging me into the restaurant.

We grabbed a greasy corner booth and ordered three large pizzas.

The waiter looked at us in doubt, but really, I mean, I could finish a whole large pizza on my own. Just give me some Diet Cokes and some naptime between every fourth slice and I'm ready to go.

Edward kept his arm around my shoulder and I had laced my fingers through the one's hanging over my shoulder. Nate was on the other side of me, and was facing Rose and Alice.

Alice was grinning at us.

"I mean. Believe me. I'm used to seeing you guys as a couple now, but looking at you like this… well I mean, it's the real deal. Are you going to give Bella your letterman jacket and class ring next?"

I squeezed Edward's hand. "That would be cool, if it were 1953 and I still had my virginity, but for now, I think I'm cool with Edward just letting me see those awesome stomach muscles of his instead."

Everyone laughed, and Edward kissed my temple. I sighed contentedly.

"So… Nate. What are you and Lauren going to do when you both go to school? Alice asked nosily.

Nate groaned. "I'm inching toward a split. I can't deal with her anymore. Too much drama. Too many tears and freak-outs. Too much silicone."

We all laughed at Lauren's misfortune.

"It's good to get rid of the old ball and chain," I added, totally not meaning what I was saying because 1. Edward was my first actual boyfriend and 2. I'd never really had an old ball and chain that I'd wanted to get rid of.

Everyone nodded anyway, as if what I had said wasn't totally odd.

After more small talk, and more warming up together, we ate our pizza, everyone groaned at their horrible grease stomach aches, and we got back into the car and went to the bowling alley.

"We are in the ghetto, lil' mama," Alice snapped when she crawled out of the car.

She was the epitome of Prep right now and was getting some sneers from the lower classes that inhabited Forks and spent their weeknights at the bowling alley. J. Crew, Tommy Hilfiger, and Sperry Topsider sneered back at them.

Upon entering the bowling alley, we all kinda stopped short.

Cause… yeah. In the ghetto, we were.

Like, half the bowling alley was people who were probably smoking doobies and shootin' up, and the other half was a slimy bowling team. They had team shirts and everything. To each their own, I suppose.

In the middle, there were a few secluded lanes, so hopefully we would just quickly get this over with, cause we couldn't leave now.

Edward wrapped his arm around me tight after the employee looked us girls over with a nasty ogle, and Nate kinda stepped in front of Alice and Rose a little.

What a stand up guy.

Really, though. I liked that fucker. A lot. Lauren was blind to what she pushing away.

"Um, we just need 5 pairs of shoes and a lane," Edward said wearily.

The guy stared for a minute too long before doing whatever it is that they need to do in order to accomplish that, and asked what size everyone was.

After we grabbed the shoes, we all slowly backed away and went to our lane.

"So, I say we hurry the hell up with this little shindig then, huh?" Alice asked, looking terrified at our surroundings.

"Yep," I replied, hurriedly typing in our names.

"Maybe we should just… go?" Nate asked sitting down, looking as uncomfortable as we all felt.

"Guys, chill. You're all acting like pussies," Rose interrupted while twisting her hair back. She then grabbed a ball off the rack, and finished setting up the game, programming her name first.

She was an awesome bowler. She'd even been in a league when she was younger; something Alice and I teased her about mercilessly.

I smiled at her lining herself up, then smiled more when Edward wrapped his arm around me and led us to where I was sitting on his lap, with my legs draped over him. He kissed my neck softly, rubbing my back slowly.

So many butterflies and shivers this man gave me.

As if he could hear my thoughts, he kissed his way to my ear, kissed then whispered in a low, rough voice. "You are so gorgeous."

K, have to kiss him at that.

When our lips meet, his grip on my waist tightens and it's all I can do not to move to straddle him.

"Get a room," Alice yelled originally.

We ignored her.

The low hum when his tongue meets mine is enough to completely turn me on, and I have to pull away so I don't jump him right here and now.

Edward didn't seem to like that though.

As I pull away, he immediately pouts, which is adorable, then pulls me back to his lips. "I wasn't finished," he mumbles, making my stomach drop.

His mouth is hungrier against mine, and I have to lock my knee's together so I really don't straddle him. His hand that is resting on my knees parts my legs and runs a hand up my inner thigh. Before he can reach the assumed destination, I break away, slightly panting, and sit in the chair next to him.

He looks upset, but wraps his arms around me anyway.

"I didn't know you were an exhibitionist, ya kinky freak," I tease him as I rest my hand on his leg.

"Oh, like you wouldn't get off on it," he scoffs, squeezing my shoulder while he smirks a little.

"Sista B, you're up!" Alice announced, while a disappointed looking Nate returns back to his chair.

Didn't even notice they were playing, I was so wrapped up in Edward.

Edward pretends to not let me go, before I giggle and squirm away.

I pick up my 8-pounder and line myself up. I'm going for the Turkey tonight.

I bend over and bowl granny style.

Always have always will.

I hear Nate and Edward burst out into laughter. The laughter dies when I get strike.

I do a toe touch at that. Alice and Rose cheer while Edward and Nate laugh but kind of stare.

"Baby, what the fuck?" Edward asks in disbelief.

"The Highland women, my mom's side, are excellent bowlers. My great grandma Esther taught me that. Been passed along for generations."

I curtsy as Edward gets up for his turn.

"I call it luck. I'm going to show you how bowling's really done."

I smirk and watch as Edward's "real bowling" turns into a competition between him and Nate as they get mad at themselves for not getting a single strike.

I, on the other hand, have bowled nothing but strikes.

I'm telling you, granny style works.

Alice is a terrible bowler, and especially without bumpers, it's utterly disgraceful. Rose is a little dusty, but still pretty good, only being one strike behind me because she sneezed during one bowl.

Once it's Edward's turn again, and he's several dozen points behind Rose and I, he huffs, "How do you do it?" in my ear.

"Do what?"

"Granny style."

I raise my brows.

"I don't know if you're ready for that," I reply seriously.

"I was born ready."

"Do you realize what you just said you were born ready for? Grandma style bowling. Life choices, Edward. Think about them."

"I'm getting my ass kicked by two girls. Just show me."

I sigh, but get up with him.

"It's all in the knees, young grasshopper," I tell him seriously, as I bend my knees, urging him to follow. He does as I do, getting in the stance I call "the pooper".

"Now, line your ball up. Imagine where the ball will go. Roll the ball, be the ball."

He has a slightly determined, but scared expression on his face, and I'm highly amused at this, but doing my best to hide it.

He lines himself up, looking hilariously serious, and rolls the ball….

Right into the gutter.

"Fucking dammit," he shouts, which is honestly the least offensive thing we've heard tonight from the lovely crew here.

I hold back guffaws. "What the fuck, Bella?" he growls, not really looking angry with me, but still. He is hot as hell, ladies.

Hot as fucking hell.

"I guess you weren't born with it. You aren't a Highland women of descent anyway." I shrug and walk back to where Alice, Rosalie, and Nate are all shaking with laughter. Edward flips them the bird.

Friendship.

The rest of the night passes quite the same. I do awesome, and get my Turkey and a picture taken for the "Turkey Hall of Fame", Rose gets second, Edward and Nate grumble and fight and grumble the entire time, and Alice gets dead last.

After we leave, we drop Rose and Alice off at their houses, then head to Edward's so the boys can "end this the gentleman's way" by playing some lame X-box game.

There's so much testosterone around me, I can feel my vagina trying to grow a pair.

I grab hold of it just to be sure there's not a penis or something.

As I lounge on Edward's bed, scrolling through my phone and bored out of my ever-loving fucking mind, I listen to Edward and Nate have a pissing contest while insulting each other's mothers.

By the end of the game, they've made up because Nate took a bullet for Edward during some tragic part. I kid you not, there were bro hugs because of this move.

I bet there would have been tears if I weren't there. I asked them if I needed to leave the two of them alone and all I heard were two manly grumbles before they broke away.

Boys.

"Well, I guess I better be goin' home now," Nate yawns as he stands up and stretches.

Edward ignores him and comes and lies down on top of me, which would totally make me all hot and bothered if his best friend weren't four inches from us.

His scruff tickles my jaw and his lips dance across my skin.

Okay, it still makes me hot and bothered but I want Nate to leave.

"Bye," I mumble against Edward's lips. Edward just hums as his hands slide up my rib cage.

I hear Nate mutter something like "horn dogs" before the door clicks shut, signaling his ass gettin' the hell outta there.

Finally.

I push my fingers into Edward's hair and he groans, dipping his tongue into my open mouth. His mouth is rougher against mine than before.

One hand slides around my back to pull my pelvis against his, while the other hand slides up over my breast, squeezing lightly. Edward is such a teenage boy and I think that is one of the reasons he gets me so worked up. I'm instantly panting harder as I feel his half hard erection against my stomach.

His kisses trail down my chin, to my neck, to my collarbones, to my chest. When my shirt starts getting in the way of his kisses to my skin he takes his hand off my boob and moves it to unbutton my shirt, attacking each inch of skin revealed.

As he kissed down my cleavage, my phone starts to ring.

"Fuck," He whines as I groaned and tried to shimmy away from him.

"Noo," he whined, again, when I finally broke away giggling.

Of course, it was my mother.

"Hello."

"Bella, hi. It's mom."

No shit.

"When are you going to be home?" She sounded frazzled.

I sighed. "Not sure. When do I need to be home by?" I smacked Edward's shoulder as his hands started to crawl up my thighs.

Now she sighed. "Well where are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "At Edward's."

"Okay, be home in half an hour."

I pouted, looking at the clock. It was only 9. "Mom it's only 9 and it's summer."

Edward was pouting too.

"Bella, you have to work tomorrow and we have that work dinner for you father tomorrow night and I do not want you all cranky. Be home at 9:45 or you're grounded. Be thankful I'm giving you 15 more minutes."

I hung up without saying anything.

Edward pouted more before crawling over me again.

"I want you to stay," he mumbled, kissing my forehead.

It made me feel tingly. The way he was looking at me. "I want to stay too."

"It's settled then. You can just stay here… hand cuffed to my bed… naked…" he smiled a wicked smile before pulling my arms above my head as he started kissing my neck again.

Damn, he was adorable when he was being all playful and whatnot.

"Believe me, that sounds way better than going to work tomorrow." I sighed as I gave his chest a push. He rolled to the side of me, although keeping a leg over one of mine.

"Just think… in less than 2 months we can have all the sleepovers we want to have." He whispered, before kissing me softly.

I pulled away a moment later before things got out of hand. I slapped a hand on his leg. "If we leave now, we can get Icee's from QT."

His eyes lit up. "Baby, you are so smart."

"What can I say? It's a gift." I smiled as he pulled me up and smacked my ass, before leading us out of his room.

We rushed to the Volvo and Edward took off like a bat out of hell, tires squealing and everything. Guess he was thirsty.

We got to QT in record time and went in to get our Icee's.

"What flavor are you gonna get?" he asked in awe, staring at the new 12 flavor machine the QT had.

"I was thinking of trying Orange Dream. But a coke Icee is always a classic."

"Right? I was thinking about Orange Dream too…"

"Okay, I'll get Coke and you get Orange Dream and we can share?"

He looked skeptically at me. "What if I don't want to share with you because Orange Dream is better than Coke?"

I rolled my eyes. "Edward. Listen to yourself. Nothing beats Coke."

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess…"

"It's settled then," I quoted him, which made him smile.

And that smile started something inside me that made the feeling last as we drank out of each other's icee's sitting on the hood of his car.

Edward Cullen made me so fucking happy.

* * *

"And then I said, 'Steve, I left those keys at the station.' And we just looked at each other because we had an innocent guy hand cuffed with the keys two cities over. Imagine the paperwork for that!" Manly chuckles were heard throughout the room.

I contemplated banging my head against the table.

Every year I had to sit through this boring ass work dinner the station hosted for the workers, and since my father is chief of police… well. I kinda had to be here.

I was kind of going crazy.

Edward had texted me saying he was going to pick me up at 10 to go to a secret place. I had told my mom that a group of us were going and that we'd be home by 2 at the latest. Surprisingly, she said okay. I think sometimes she just knew.

I had no idea where Edward was taking me, but I was excited.

I was starting to feel really needy when I wasn't around him lately. Like, I would crave his touch and to be able to see him and have him hold me. The strangest thing was, it wasn't strictly a sexual feeling anymore.

It had started that way, but it was certainly shaping up to be something much more.

Edward was quickly becoming my everything and I found myself more and more okay with that. Of course I was scared. This was the first semi serious relationship I'd ever been in, but I wasn't scared of it ending, or anything like that.

We were going to school together, and though I knew there was a good chance things would change; that we would change, I felt confident that both of us were too stubborn to let something this good go.

My dad's rumbling scoff brought me out of my thoughts. "Bill, the last did you did paperwork was sometime before I moved here in 2005."

I courtesy laughed. Sure, the old paperwork jokes had been funny once. But after about 7 of these, they were a little outdated.

I glanced wearily at the clock. 2 hours to go.

* * *

At 9:57, my phone buzzed, alerting me Edward was outside and ready to go. I all but bounced down the stairs, slightly sliding to the door after pretending to not be an anxious freak in front of my parents.

"Don't be a minute late," my mom called out over her book.

I responded with a noncommittal "Mm" and slammed the door, my stomach flooding with anticipation. I threw open the car door, suddenly frantic with a need to feel his lips on mine, and told him to step on it.

He obliged, looking as needy as I felt.

Stopping one street over, he slammed on the breaks and abruptly mauled my mouth.

I didn't mind.

Not one bit.

We pulled back a moment later, out of breath and panting, resting our foreheads together.

"So where are we going?" I asked once we had finally calmed down.

"Somewhere," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, lets try that again. Where are we going?"

He just smiled and took off.

We drove in comfortable silence for about 20 minutes on the feeder road, before taking a sudden right down a path I'd never been.

It was a heavily wooded area. I balked slightly at the thought of being alone out here. This was how horror movies started. Two love-struck teens went to the woods to have a good romp and ended up with their throats sliced and left for the coyotes.

"We're not going to die right?" I asked cautiously as we winded down a road.

Edward snickered. "I didn't plan for that, no. If I would have, I would have at least dressed a little nicer. Probably shaved too."

"May I ask what we're doing out here?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Going to the annual sacrifice, of course." He smiled wickedly before giggling.

"Funny."

"Oh, come on. It's totally safe out here. When was the last time a murder happened in Forks?"

"1996."

I was a cop's daughter. I knew these things.

"Exactly."

We drove a bit longer before parking in front of a path. Edward got out first, and I followed reluctantly. He pulled a flashlight from the backseat, grabbed my hand, and led us down a jogger's path.

It was very dark for a while as we walked in silence, crunching leaves under our feet.

Soon though, an out of place light started to shine through the trees and I briefly pondered the idea of going to an actual sacrifice cause what the hell were that bright of lights doing out in the sticks?

I soon got my answer, when we winded down a bit more, and Edward led me to a lit up, falling apart gazebo.

I gasped. It was beautiful. Lights were streamed up around it, there were blankets on the floor in the middle, and it was roofless.

The light was soft enough that we were able to see all the thousands of actual stars.

"Edward," I sighed.

He looked so shy and cute and excited I couldn't help but kiss him.

"This is so… romantic," I finished lamely, not knowing another word to describe it.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "What? This old thing?"

As if on cue a piece of wood creaked and swooped down just a bit further. We smiled at each other, because it was just too perfect, but not funny enough to ruin the mood.

He led me up the creaky stairs, and I worried that it would fall into the ground under our weight.

We laid down and the stars were even more beautiful. I nestled myself against Edward and he, me.

"This has been the most perfect summer," I whispered.

He turned his head to mine, our noses inches apart. I could see the reflection of the lights and me in his eyes. Dark shadows from his lashes appeared on his cheekbones, his pink lips parted and looking so inviting.

His brushed his knuckles over my cheek and I felt like I could throw up from all the emotion running rampant inside me.

I'd never been in love, but I knew this had to be it.

I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't go a minute without thinking his name.

The way he was looking back at me, I knew he felt the same.

He kissed me softly and slowly, whispering promises and all the things we were too shy to say out loud.

His hand on my waist and my hand on his bicep clutching tightly to each other, our bodies speaking for us.

I felt young. The good kind of young. The kind of young where you know you have your whole life stretched out in front of you and so many promises of how good it could be. I can't even begin to describe how exciting it felt knowing that Edward would be there for hopefully all of it.

As cliché as it was, Edward intoxicated me. Consumed me, and I welcomed it gladly.

He stroked my hair and smiled gently and I just knew.

_We _knew.

"I can't believe we wasted so much time," he whispered.

I smiled. We had been stupid, but we had time now. "We can make up for it," I whispered back.

And make up for it, we did.

* * *

**_As usual, sorry for taking a million and two years to update. Between school, life, and intense writer's block, writing this chapter was like pulling teeth._ **

**_Hopefully y'all enjoyed it. _**

**_Thanks for reading! Y'all are the best!_**

**_P.S. Due to writer's block and whatnot, I've decided to begin the search for a beta reader. So if anyone is interested, or know someone who would be, please PM me :) I'd prefer if you were slightly experienced in it and willing to discuss more than just grammar regarding stories. Thanks in advance!_**

**_P.S.S. I've been working on some new stories, so keep a look out for some new ones hopefully coming soon! :)_**

**_Okay, I'm done rambling now. Peace and blessin's girls. _**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters**_

_**EPOV**_

* * *

"Son, are you sure you don't want to get the Hot Wheels one? I mean, dayuuum boy. Look at that Ferrari!"

I looked at my dad with a flat expression. I wished he were kidding.

My parents and I were doing college shopping, and so far, it was going terribly. We disagreed on everything.

I wanted the plain blue comforter. No big deal.

Dad wanted to get the Hot Wheels one and monogram it with Edward Carlisle Cullen II. I had explained to them countless times there was no Edward Carlisle Cullen before me. They were sure there had been.

I sighed, irritated.

"Positive. Let's move on. We still have like, 100 other things to get."

I grabbed the blue comforter and threw it in the basket.

Bella and I were leaving for college in three weeks. Three. Weeks. I was freaking out.

In a good way though. Bella… well. Not so much in a good way.

Because of said freak out, we were barely hanging out. She had people to visit and see, things to do, and was on her period.

Don't get me wrong. I wanted to hang out with her whether she was on her period or not; she was just pissy and emotional and wanted to be loved and held one moment then was crying for chocolate and for me to not be so damned hot the next. Not even the good kind of hot. The kind of hot that made her feel like the warmth was eating her alive.

And now she was gone until Thursday, two days from now, on her vacation with Rose and Alice. And I was going insane with boredom.

We'd pretty much been hanging out non-stop with each other, occasionally with Nate or/and with Rose and Alice, but the majority of the time, it was just us. Which I liked a lot.

But now since I had free time, I had to hang out with my parents and with my group of friends who, quite frankly, I was more than ready to leave behind. They were annoying and immature as hell and I was ready to move forward and meet new friends, keep in contact with Nate, have a blast with my cousin, Emmett, and spend lots and lots of time with Bella.

It kind of went without saying now. We loved each other.

That much was easy.

Just saying it to one another was the hard part. We hadn't actually said it out loud yet.

I guess we were both just waiting for the right moment. Maybe a place more romantic and sentimental than Burger King and a less cliché time than right after we had sex.

The important part was that we both knew, and we did. We just knew.

* * *

The following Friday, I had Bella in my arms, in my bed, under my sheets, and -sadly- still in her clothes.

She had gotten back late last night and had come over first thing this morning, only to promptly fall asleep while telling me about her trip.

I didn't mind. In fact, I slept a little too. I was tuckered from a late night of family Disney Scene It, but now... Now I was awake and wanted to do anything that Bella wanted to do. Not just sex, although I wouldn't mind, but I'd even watch that freaking Married To Jonas show she loves so much.

Just as long as we got to hang out.

Which only served to show me more how much I'd grown up during senior year and how much I fucking loved Bella Swan.

A few minutes later, she started to stir, immediately groaning about how she needed to pee.

Sexy.

Moments later, she was back under the covers with me; in her barely there little shorts and a small zip up hoodie. Her skin against mine with our pesky clothes between us.

She pecked me once on the lips, her hair tickling my arms.

"Hi."

"Hey."

She smiled widely and pecked my lips once, twice before fiddling around and eventually pushing the covers off us.

She then proceeded to straddle me and I took a moment to appreciate the joy of being straddled.

There was just something so undeniably sexy about it other than the obvious reasons.

Especially by a girl who clearly wanted you.

She was biting her lip, with her bangs falling over one eye, making her look coy and sexy and wanting.

She slid up my legs and wrapped her hands in my hair, pulling my lips to hers.

Her kisses were more aggressive than they previously had been and I fucking loved it. I think she enjoyed straddling as much as I enjoyed being straddled. I ran my hands up and down her smooth thighs, going to the hemline of her shorts each time only to run them back down.

I stretched up to kiss her just the tiniest bit, pouring my own desperation into it. I was hard and ready and grunted when her thigh brushed over it.

"Mmm," she hummed, sliding over it again. I could feel the heat of her on my thigh.

I hungrily kissed down her neck, sucking on random parts and loving her squirming on me.

"I missed you so much," she moaned as I kissed the spot behind her ear.

My voice was rough when I whispered back how much I'd missed her.

When her mouth moved to my neck, I moved her to her back, and to where I was hovering over her. She always had a look this look in her eyes when she was beneath me and it just made me crazy.

Staring into her eyes, I slowly unzipped her jacket, only looking down when it was completely undone. She wore nothing underneath, just a small black bra that I had bought her. I smiled at her before squeezing her breasts and pulling them out of the cups.

Her nipples were hard, she was covered in goose bumps, and I wondered if you could get a boner on top of already having boner.

I lowered my lips to her right breast; licking the tip and feeling it tighten further under my tongue. Her hips and back came up off the bed, her leg sliding against mine, and her hands pulling my hair hard. Fuck, that was hot.

"You are so fucking pretty," I murmured around the pinched flesh, the vibration from my voice making her moan out louder.

She begged while mewling and I trailed my hand down her now much tanner stomach, until I got to the bottom on her shorts.

Her moaning became a bit more frantic once the shorts were being pulled down, and I could only guess she was as horny as I was.

It had been almost two weeks since either of us had come with each other. We were desperate.

Her hips were lifting off the bed, her pink thong soaked through.

I rubbed her clit through it. "I need to taste you, baby."

"Fuck…" she drew out the word, the tendons in her neck standing out.

I couldn't take it any longer.

Within seconds, her shorts and thong were ripped off, thrown somewhere in my room. I dove down, eagerly licking up her pussy, her screams making my cock throb.

And then my phone started ringing. Loudly.

Not a big deal, right?

Right, if it weren't Céline Dion shrilling singing about how her heart will go on. Fucking Ben. Always changing his ringtone to stupid shit. I glanced at the clock. Fuck! It was already 2.

"They're here," I whined, my mouth on Bella's ribcage. She was panting underneath me, her legs spread around my body, looking like she wanted to murder someone.

"We'll just let them wait," I said quietly, running a finger down her still wet slit.

She didn't seem so convinced, but when I rubbed her clit, she was all for making them wait.

Until there was a loud knock on my door before it was burst open and Ben was covering his eyes. I threw myself over Bella's body, not wanting that fuckass to see her.

"Get the fuck out, Ben!"

He was still covering his eyes. "I don't know what you two are doing as I haven't seen anything, but those are some great legs, Bella. Anyway, if we don't leave now, we're going to miss the movie!"

I heard heavy footsteps before a panting Nate rounded the corner, standing behind Ben.

"Oh, god! Sorry! I didn't see anything! And I tried to stop Ben, but he racked me."

I winced for him. That shit hurt. And Ben would be feeling that pain from me soon. As soon as my erection went down and I got Bella covered up again.

"Both of you, out!" I screamed.

I felt Bella shaking underneath me and I looked down to see her laughing, which immediately made me less mad, but I was still pretty pissed. And horny.

Finally I heard the click of the door being shut, and I collapsed onto Bella, feeling my dick slowly deflating.

This was really very sad.

Bella groaned. "Well, I'm gonna go take a cold shower because there is no way I'm going out with them while I'm this wet."

Now it was my turn to groan.

* * *

I sat leaning back in my seat wondering what the _fuck _I ever saw in these guys.

After barely hanging out with them for months, I was completely annoyed by their childish behavior and their constant glances down Bella's tank top. She'd been wearing a zipped up jacket over it until Ben "accidentally" knocked his Icee on it, making Bella take it off and wear the skimpy tank underneath it. Now they all knew what color bra she had on and that pissed me the hell off.

Nate was just sitting in his chair looking much like how I felt. Bella was being nice and socializing as best she could with the children.

I was glad the night was almost over.

"So then what?" Bella asked, seemingly interested in the stupid story Pete was telling. I wasn't sure quite what it was about, as I hadn't been listening.

"Well, I'm just picking up the paper then, cause what else, right? And he comes out on his lawn, and says 'You should really invest in some thicker glasses, son'." They all cracked up like it was hilarious and Nate and I just stared blankly at each other.

Bella put her hand on my knee, squeezing it slightly. I couldn't decide if it was a conscious action or not because she was now listening to Ben, but either way, it was really fucking cute. And really fucking couple-y. Which, I surprisingly liked. A lot.

I really fucking liked having a girlfriend.

* * *

"So I've been corresponding a lot with Janise the past few days, and I gotta say, the girl seems pretty cool. Like a real G, ya know? I'm actually excited to meet her," Bella mentioned a few days later, while we were eating lunch.

Janise was going to be Bella's roommate and they had been talking a lot about design for the room. I didn't know there was so much to be said about that tiny of a room, but apparently there was. Emmett and my conversation about our decoration scheme was that we would buy whatever the fuck we wanted and call it good. And so we did.

I was having a hard time listening to Bella because, well, it bored me. I knew it was rude, but I didn't like Janise because she was taking a lot of Bella's time. They had been Skyping the last few nights and I was horny.

"Janise really loves turquoise, purple, and like a sea foam green, and so do I, so I think our personalities are really gonna mesh well," Bella smiled wide before drinking some of her milkshake.

"That's great, babe."

Bella stopped short. "You did not just 'that's great, babe' me, Edward Cullen." She threw a fry at me.

"Hey! Uncalled for wasting of a fry!" I frowned at the crispy, delicious looking waffle fry on the gross booth seat.

She crossed her arms, pushing up her tits. "You killed that fry when you called me 'babe'."

"I'm sorry, I'm just… I'm horny. And as exciting as your room colors are, I can't focus, especially when Janise has been taking all your time lately." I felt myself pouting.

Wow, _when _had I grown a vagina?

I grabbed my dick just to be sure it was still there.

"Aww, baby. You're all jelly," Bella cooed, coming over to my side of the booth and snuggling up to me, ignoring the dirty looks from the mothers in Chick-fil-a.

"I'm not jealous," and I was pouting _more_.

Lawd.

"Well, that's good then. I mean, I _was _going to give you a blowjob to make you feel less jel, but in this case," she moved to get up.

I pulled her back to me. "Actually, I think I'm blind with envy. I'll be receiving that blowjob now, right?"

Her grin was infectious. "Certainty not in front of the children. But later. Maybe. If you continue to pout and be all around annoying!"

"Will do," I smiled.

"Ah, ah," she teased. "Remember to pout."

I gave her a glare. "Or that. That's hot too."

She beeped my nose before moving back to her side of the table, going to town on her milkshake.

How I loved this weird, strange girl.

* * *

"Janise. Hi. Yeah, I know. Haha, me too, girl. Me too. Anyway, Edward and I are at- What? Oh yeah. I'll tell him. Edward, Janise says hi. He says hi too. Yeah anyway, we're here and I can't find that comforter anywhere! Oh! The teen section. Right! Okay. Going now."

Bella pulled me along with her to a different part of the store and I followed mutely.

"Found it! Yay! Okay, I'll let you get back to packing. See you soon, girl!"

She hung up, pocketed her phone then proceeded to put about nine things into the cart that would apparently be going on her bed.

"But Bella. Where will you be sleeping?" I asked looking, with mild concern, at the cart full of pillows and other fluffy items.

"Hopefully in your bed," she said slyly, bending over to pick up more things. I pressed my dick to her ass.

"Edward!" She scolded, although she grinded a little before pushing me away.

Cocktease.

"This will all look so adorable. Janise has the same thing but in purple so it will tie our curtains in perfectly!" She smiled before taking off with the cart.

I, again, followed mutely.

Two hours later we were finally leaving, two shopping carts full of shit.

"I'm still curious as to why the coffee maker was necessary. You hate coffee."

She scoffed. "I'm obviously planning on making myself love and need it. If I'm going to be pulling college hours, I'm going to need something other than a Hershey's bar that keeps me awake."

I nodded as if this plan made sense. As if you could force yourself to like something.

"Plus, I don't want to gain the Freshman 15. That would be disgusting as I'm at my max weight as it is."

I frowned at her. "B, You weigh like 8 pounds."

She rolled her eyes. "I've already agreed to giving you a blowjob. You don't need to lie to me about my weight.

I rolled my eyes back at her. "I'm serious."

"Edward, look at my ass."

I obediently looked. Believe me, I had been. It was so perfect and plump and perfect for my hands.

"It's as big as it should ever be. I need to lose 15 pounds, not gain it."

I pushed her up against her car. "Bella, I love your body the way it is. It's perfect. And I would still love it 15 pounds heavier or lighter."

She smiled so big, eyes shining, cheeks flushing. "Okay, you're definitely getting a blowjob when we get back."

My dick perked up at that, especially as Bella molded her perfect body to mine and kissed the shit out of me right there in the parking lot.

* * *

The door slammed behind us.

"Take off your clothes."

I didn't hesitate for a second, immediately and frantically ripping them off.

All I had was my shirt off before she pushed me against the door, put a pillow on the floor and slid down to her knees before me.

"Oh, god…"

She unbuckled my pants while licking my abs. Gah, this girl made me hard in a matter of seconds.

Her mouth was on my cock before my pants were shoved down to my ankles. "Fuck!" I yelled, fisting her hair and just fucking loving the feel of her mouth on me.

Then I felt the back of her throat. Yep. No softness about me now.

"Yeah, baby, deep throat my cock."

She hummed around me.

I held her down and when she swallowed, I shouted out tangled words and sounds, not caring about anything but her mouth on my cock.

I was only slightly worried I would come too soon and it would be over.

She backed off gasping for breath, before sucking both my balls, then deep throating me again.

"OH, fuck, I love" you. I caught myself just in time. "…your mouth," I finished lamely.

She coughed a little laugh around me and it was all over from that single vibration. I howled her name as I came down her throat.

Shortest and best blowjob ever.

She teased me until I was soft and twitching all over again, and I pulled her up in a daze, kissing her sweet mouth, not caring about where it had just been.

"Baby, you are so good," I admitted quietly, slapping her still clothed ass.

I started undressing her lazily. She was sucking on my neck and I felt myself twitch against her soft stomach. She moaned slightly.

"Mm, you want more, Bella?"

"Please," was all she said.

I laid her down on her bed, wiggling her out of her panties before spreading her legs wide.

I licked my lips at the gorgeous sight before me. Leaning down, I took one long lick from her ass to her pelvis and she bucked against me.

I tsk'd at her. "Hold still, baby."

She made a sound of disapproval.

I rubbed my tongue around her tight opening and around her clit, never touching either and she was panting in under a minute. In less than two, she was begging. And in three, she was close to tears.

"Please, I need you to fuck me, Edward. Please!"

I licked her clit before going to grab a condom out of my wallet.

She surprised me by grabbing my dick and bringing it to her entrance, sliding the head in. "Its okay, I started birth control."

My eyes went wide and my mind went fuzzy, but my faithful hips and dick knew what to do. And that was to slide it home.

We both moaned out as I filled her to the hilt.

Fuck, I could feel _everything_. My dick twitched and Bella bit down on my neck.

"I can feel all of you," she whispered into my ear, her arms holding me as close as possible. I moaned so loudly into her neck.

She moved her hips under me and I had to bite my lips to keep from coming right then. We'd only gone without a condom once and it had been fast and amazing, but nothing could compare to this feeling.

She scraped her nails down my back, finishing with grabbing my ass and pushing me forward.

"Oh, fuck!" My hips slammed back into hers and in minutes we were both on the edge.

When she arched her back and her mouth went wide with a wordless scream, my balls tightened.

As she was coming down, I sped up, and I could feel her aftershock orgasms around my cock and it was just… heaven. Fucking heaven.

She brought my mouth to hers and whispered against my lips. "Cum in me."

And cum I did.

Once I came down, I collapsed to the side of her, pulling her to me with my body feeling like jelly.

"Damn that was good." She mumbled, putting her head in the crook of my shoulder.

I kissed somewhere on her face. I couldn't open my eyes to see where. I was exhausted. She continued to kiss along my neck and chest, running her fingers over my abs and making it hard for me to fall asleep.

I felt her move to get up. I figured she was going to clean herself up

You can imagine my surprise when she took my dick, still wet with both of our cum, into her mouth.

"Mmm," she hummed.

My body went rigid as my hands flew to her hair.

"Fuck, Bella!"

I didn't understand how I was already getting hard again.

I'd just had two orgasms in under 20 minutes.

I looked down to see Bella on all fours, her ass sticking out into the air, and her going to town on my quickly hardening cock.

"Fuck, baby, do you like how we taste?"

She closed her eyes and made a sound of delight as I pulled her hair.

"You are such a dirty little girl."

When she scraped her teeth gently up my length, I was fully ready again.

My hips bucked into her mouth and before I knew it, she was clamoring up on top of me.

"I need you again, baby."

Fuck, I loved my insatiable, dirty girl.

She positioned herself over my dick. "Sit on my cock, baby," I cooed, pinching her nipples.

She slowly slid down, and if I thought the first time was intense, it was nothing to now.

I pulled her down to where I could kiss that fucking beautiful mouth, and continued to thrust up in her and she thrust down.

"I need more," she panted, moving her hips frantically.

I sat up with her in my arms and flipped her over to her hands and knees.

Slapping her ass, I lined myself up before plunging in. She screamed into her pillow.

I covered her body with mine and drilled in. She was sobbing loudly clutching at her bed as our bodies moved against each other.

"EDWARD, oh my god, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!"

I fucked her harder than I ever have before and I loved every fucking second of it.

I could feel when she came; squeezing me tighter than ever, sobbing my name almost unintelligibly, and I didn't even stop then. I fucked her into another orgasm and then another, finally coming after her third. We collapsed in a heap, my dick still snug inside her tight pussy.

I rolled off her and she stayed on her knees with her upper body flat on the bed, her head turned toward me. She looked blissed out to the max.

"I can't move," she whispered with a cute little giggle.

I pulled her to me as she groaned. I started massaging her ass, which made her giggle harder.

"After I take a nap, we're doing that again." She announced sleepily.

* * *

A few days later, Bella and I were on my bed, watching awful daytime TV as our plans to go swimming had been canceled by Forks deciding to have a fucking hurricane.

We were in our bathing suits and everything as the storm had literally come out of nowhere. It hadn't even been on the forecast. So instead, we were lying here not really doing anything.

"I bet Julio did it," Bella predicted, getting scarily into the soap opera that was on.

I surprised myself even more, when I had my own theory. "No way. Julio could never because he has a thing for Carmen. It was Carmen's sister, Annette, because she was always jealous of Carmen and she always had daddy's attention."

Bella stopped and looked at me. "That may have been the unmanliest thing you've ever said. Next you're going to tell me you're hot for Julio."

I snorted. "Well, look at those biceps. I'd be worried if I wasn't."

"Fair point, Cullen. Fair point. I mean, just like how I'd be cray not to want to kind of make out with Carmen. I read in People that those boobs are totally real."

My eyes zeroed in on her jugs. They did look pretty awesome. Then I looked to Bella's in her adorable little bikini that left nothing to the imagination. "I like yours better."

She looked down and squeezed them. "They'll do. But Carmen's are way bigger. They're D's."

My eyes slightly glazed over at the thought of seeing Bella and Carmen's tits on each other's. Yuuum.

"You're picturing me and Carmen together, aren't you?" She asked a moment later.

I gave her a sheepish smile.

She gave me a titty twister.

I laughed in shock. "Are you serious?"

She twisted harder.

I moved to grab her nipple but she shot me The Look and I ducked my head, pretending to be submissive. "Sorry, Mistress Bella."

Her tinkling laugh made me smile so wide. The next thing I knew she was throwing a leg on each side of me.

"Mm, Mistress Bella, huh? I like the sound of that."

I kept my head down, still smiling.

She lifted my chin and our eyes met, her eyes all soft and doing crazy things to my heart and stomach.

She's just so fucking pretty.

When her soft lips meet mine, I know I have to tell her. Right the fuck now.

Butterflies fill my stomach and I can't tell if it's from her kisses or from my nerves of telling her what we both already know.

When her mouth moves down my chin and to my neck, I can't take it anymore. I pull away gently, cupping her chin, our faces only inches from each other.

And I knew now was the time, even with a shitty soap opera playing the background, and us in our bathing suits on my bed. It was us.

"I love you."

Her face lit up, eyes shined with happy tears.

She pecked me once on the lips. "I love you too."

* * *

**Breaking Dawn Part 2 got me sort of out of my funk and able to write this. Could barely handle Rob's sexiness… **

**I don't know bout y'all, but this year I'm thankful for Rob's sexy ass… amiright? **

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. **_

_**BPOV**_

* * *

I was panting.

I was sweating.

It was hot as hell.

I was wedged between my mother and some extremely large man, who was taking up both my seat and his, thus making me take my mom's, thus making us be perilously close to falling out the plane window.

"Flying makes me really nervous. I was telling my wife, Greta, that I did not want to go with her to see my stupid mother-in-law, but nooo, when Greta wants something, Greta gets it." He was complaining into his phone, despite the multiple times the flight attendant had told him to shut it off.

I saw an angry looking woman, who I'm assuming is Greta, glaring at said huge man from across the isle.

My mom sighed at the same time I did and we just kind of laughed, despite our current state of ass to ankles.

Edward and his parents were sitting diagonally from us on the plane, Edward mushed between them. They hadn't stopped crying since we all got to the airport 2 hours ago.

We were all on our way to New York, to drop Edward and me off at NYU. I was ecstatic and also a mess. Brie and my dad were meeting us there tomorrow night because Brie wouldn't be getting back from camp until tonight and she didn't want to fly alone.

I was kind of freaking out and just wanting to go back to my room and hide under the covers for the rest of my life. Except now my room was packed up, I'd said bye to everyone I'd ever met practically, and I didn't feel ready at all.

Finally, the plane took off and I prepared myself for the long flight.

Once we were in the air, mom squeezed my hand briefly, brushing a tear away with her free and giving me a watery smile, which I returned. Edward turned around and looked at me. It was the kind of look that holds a lot of emotion. Not really romantic or anything, just one that told me he knew what I was feeling, and he was there for me, like I was there for him. And I knew that it was all going to be okay.

* * *

Founders Hall.

It was, in a word, beautiful. I was practically creaming myself at the thought and sight of all this.

I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I was in fucking New York City attending fucking New York University with my fucking boyfriend who I fucking loved and he fucking loved me and my two fucking best friends were less than a fucking hour away.

Surely, I must have been Mother Teresa or Oprah in another life to deserve this, right?

I don't even know. Or care.

Edward was setting up his room with Emmett, who I'd yet to meet. I so looked forward to it though.

I was excited to meet Janise, who had texted me that her plane had landed an hour before mine, so she was supposedly already setting up our room.

Mom was being a Nervous Nelly about everything.

"Did you remember your sheets? What about your cell phone charger? Your hair dryer? Did you pack your laptop?"

You get the point.

Of course, I had no idea whether or not I had remembered all this shit. I was delirious as I'd been up until 5 this morning packing while my parents slept soundly, no need to help their eldest and favorite daughter. I was a little bitter about that. Clearly.

"Bella, do you know which room is yours?" My mom asked, for probably the 8th time in the last 20 minutes.

I spoke though gritted teeth. "We have to check in first."

She asked again on our elevator ride to the lobby.

I pretended not to hear her, receiving and incredulous look from another mother and a glance of pity from her son.

The elevator dinged and we all fought to get out of the tight space first, gasping for fresh air.

The lobby was packed full of kids, their families, and some very exhausted looking employees. Believe me, they weren't the only exhausted ones. A few people were lying on the ground, passed out. I wasn't sure if they were dead or not.

My mother groaned as we got in the shortest line possible, which still had about 10 people ahead of us.

"This is ridiculous."

I nodded, not sure who had said it, but agreeing whole-heartedly. I wished Edward were here so I could lean on him and sleep for a little bit. Since Emmett was family, he was allowed to check in for Edward and get all of his information for his room and such for him, so Edward was able to go straight to his floor. I was still unsure if we were on the same floor or not.

"Mom, do you have any water?" I turned around, only to see my mom still wearing her sunglasses indoors. She looked like she was a hung-over wannabe celebrity.

She handed me her Fiji bottle without saying a word, and I knew she was keeping her comments to herself, not for my sake, but because the people around us would hear her critical and judgmental comments of everyone. I held back an eye roll.

What had seemed glamorous about this day minutes ago, was quickly fading. I just wanted to set up my bed and go to sleep for a few days.

Finally, an hour later, we were on our way to my room, which was only a floor above Edward's.

Once we were outside my door, my mom squeezed my hand, giving me a small smile, just like on the plane. I returned it and opened the door to my dorm room for the first time.

Which is promptly when my mother and I walked in on Janise having sex with a hulking black man.

* * *

"See here's the thing," my eyes flickered to her nametag, "Marge…" I lowered my voice. "I think my roommate is a sex addict."

The lady smirked at me slightly, as if I had waited an hour in line to crack this joke.

"Honest to God, I would not joke about this, but seriously, there's gotta be something you can do," I pleaded with a very disbelieving looking Marge.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan, but it says here that you and Ms. Lawrence were matched up according to our online matcher for roommates. Every person in this building has a roommate already who is in a double room, and there are no single rooms available."

My shoulders slumped. My voice was full on pitiful. "So what you're saying is that I'm going to have to spend the rest of my year here living with someone who has sex in my room regardless of whether I'm in there or not?"

Marge was undeterred. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

I scowled. "Thanks for nothing, Marge!"

I trudged away, heading to where Edward was seated in a lounge chair. He pulled an ear bud out. "What'd she say?"

I said nothing, just continued on walking, my head down and scowling at the floor.

He caught up with me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "You can just stay in my room. Emmett won't mind. I won't mind. It will all be good."

I sighed. "You're sweet, but that room is barely big enough for Emmett. I'm just gonna have to figure something out. I'll start looking for an apartment after Christmas break or maybe I'll just start filming Janise and make a break in the porn industry to pay off my loans."

He snorted. "I'd be fine with that. But only if you were having sex with me and we filmed it."

Ignoring him and his alarming comment, I continued down the hallway, leading to outside the building.

"I can't believe this is my luck. Actually I can. Because my life is one big pile of shit right out of Satan's asshole!"

I was getting annoyed with the pity party I was constantly pulling but honestly! Janise had sex at least once a day, always in our room. Usually at night when we had to be in our rooms. I didn't even know where she was getting these guys and I was seriously worried about if she was being safe and which one of these rando guys was going to kill Janise then me in our sleep. I'd started wearing headphones to bed, music blasting, and my back turned to the disgusting images to my left.

The day when we'd first arrived, Janise had apologized after, saying she misread my text, and thought I was getting there the next day. That is, after she'd finished having sex with whatever guy that was.

Possibly the most horrifying part of it was that as my mom and I screamed in horror, Janise simply lifted a hand as if to say "hey Bella, come on in".

My mom had immediately wanted me to change rooms but I defended Janise, saying it was probably just shock or some shit. She had given in, but had not let my father or Brie come to my dorm room once during their 3-day stay.

I'd only been here a week and 2 days, but it was enough to know I wanted out of that room.

It seemed that I wasn't the only person having roommate trouble. Nate had relayed to Edward who had relayed to me that Nate's roommate was gay. No big deal, right?

Right, until your gay roommate has the hots for you and grabs your junk on the first day of sharing a room, leaving his hand there for a solid 5 seconds. Nate and I had since been swapping war stories through Skype, while I hid out in Edward and Emmett's room with them.

Emmett was really cool and funny and I couldn't wait for him to meet Rose and Alice tomorrow night when we were all having dinner.

Apparently, Rose and Alice both had gotten fun roommates, and I couldn't help but be bitter. Why did I always have to have bad luck?

Edward brought me out of my thoughts by kissing me softly.

"I don't like being ignored," he mumbled.

I smiled. "You're just so ignorable, though."

He play scowled. "I'll show you ignorable, missy."

* * *

"Taxi!" Emmett bellowed, literally sending a vibration down my body.

Edward grunted. "Geez, man. Could you be a little louder? I'm pretty sure the taxi's in L.A. didn't hear you." He smiled as if this was a good comeback.

A taxi pulled up a second later. "Well, with Bella whispering for one to come here and you staring one down, we would've been here all night." He smiled and got in first, then me, then Edward.

Emmett knew New York like the back of his hand and told the driver exactly where we were headed, sounding really official with it and everything.

"You're so New York," I sighed, wondering if I'd ever have it down. Granted I'd only been here a week but it was a scary place. New York is a jungle. Complete 180 of Forks.

He flashed me a dimpled grin. "All part of the charm, sweet Bella."

"Dude, stop being all charming to my girlfriend," Edward scowled and Emmett put an arm around me.

"But she loves it, dude. She told me last night she wants to be with me."

I played along. "It's true, Edward. We're over. I'm in love with Emmett." I placed a hand on his knee, and one on Edward's. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Edward laughed and knocked Emmett's arm off me, placing his own around.

"These friends of yours better be smoking, Bella."

"Believe me, if I had like one percent more of a bicurious side of me I would be all over the two of them."

Edward's face lit up. "Now there's a sight."

I shoved his shoulder. "You wouldn't be allowed to watch."

The cab driver surprised us by adding in, "Would I?".

I laughed for a long minute, totally thrown off guard, only to see he wasn't kidding and Edward and Emmett were scowling.

The rest of the ride was a bit awkward.

Finally, we arrived at the restaurant. Rose was already here, and Alice, as usual, was running late.

I had this suspicion Rose would fall head over heels for Emmett upon first sight. He was cute, brawny, and loved Marley. What more could she ask for in a guy?

And I knew Rose would be Em's type. Chill, blonde, and hot. What guy wouldn't want to bang her?

Rose got up to hug me, then Edward, then shook hands with Emmett. I was slightly surprised they didn't go at it immediately on the table. Maybe they were saving each other for desert.

I loved the idea of being able to go on double dates with my boyfriend, best friend, and a new, but good friend. It would be so fun.

But I was deterred when Emmett was checking his phone, as was Rose, and were only engaging in normal conversation. No flirty eyes, no cute comments, no footsy under the table. I'd checked by sending my leg flying under the table a few times already, only to feel nothing but Rose's legs on her side of the table.

Whatever.

"So is Alice almost here?" She was 20 minutes late now.

"She's finally in her cab at least, if that answers your question."

Rose and I rolled our eyes. She always took her sweet time.

Finally, 10 minutes later, Alice arrived. I went to the front to greet her and lead her to our table. Upon walking to the table, I noticed Rose getting up and running over while Emmett looked like he was going to blow a load. Over Alice.

The fuck?

I mean she's beautiful and perfect and everything, but… really?

Him and Rose are supposed to do it, not him and Alice!

Edward got up to hug Alice and Emmett stood up, towering over her 5'2 frame with his 6'4 one. He bent to kiss her hand. "I'm Emmett and you're beautiful."

My jaw actually dropped.

This was so not what I planned these people to feel!

Rose smirked and sat back down, taking a sip of her Sprite. Edward groaned, but smiled.

I just stared, dumbfounded.

Alice blushed, but held it together remarkably well, even bringing a spicy comeback. "Actually, I go by Alice."

Emmett's eyes lit up even more and I knew they were both eye fucking each other. It was quite uncomfortable. Is this how other people felt when Edward and I would sex each other up across the table?

I continued to stare in disbelief, despite being uncomfortable. It was like a scene from a tacky rom-com or something. Next, there were going to play fight and end up sharing a taxi before Emmett messes it up somehow but through the help of her quirky best friend (me) he and she come back together and have a passionate night before continuing into their perfect piece of forever. And roll the credits.

Or something like that.

Finally, Emmett let go of her hand before I could swat it away.

We all set down and chattered about nothing for a few minutes.

"So is New York all you Forkers thought it would be?" Emmett asked, taking an entire bread loaf from the basket for himself. I tried not to growl.

Rose was the first to answer. "Eh, I'm not too impressed. I mean, it has its good and bad parts, but I've yet to be mugged, so I feel deprived of the real experience, you know?"

"Rosie! Don't say that!" Alice squealed.

"I'd protect you from a mugger," Emmett added suavely.

Again with the tacky rom-com dialogue! Gah, I can't express how much I did _not _ship the two of them.

Edward scoffed. "Please, you'd probably be the mugger."

"Only of her panties," he replied devilishly, making everyone but Alice blush and feel uncomfortable. Maybe this was the beginning of soft-core porn and not a rom-com.

I was a little sensitive to the sex topic though. What, after seeing it happen everyday for a week, and not having had any with Edward since before we left Forks.

"Oh, please, like you could land this," Alice said arrogantly, even though everyone knew she was kidding. Only a little bit. Alice was such a virgin. I thought about bringing this to the light in case it would ward Emmett off but he seemed just kinky enough to get off to that fact.

I slunk closer to Edward, who had his arm around my chair. "You're finding this weird, right?" I whispered.

"Completely. I so saw him and Rose."

"Right?!" Sometimes, Edward was so spot on.

I texted Rose under the table.

**This thing between them is SO weird. Me and Ed totally thought you and him!" – B**

She replied moments later.

**Eww! No offense but so NOT my type. You can just tell he's a Pre E!" –R**

I stifled a laugh. Pre E was our nickname for premature ejaculators. A thing Rose and I were familiar with from our first times and a few other hook ups. I'd be surprised if Alice even knew what it meant.

I showed the text to Edward, who was aware of what the nickname meant because he had a one tracked mind.

He laughed quietly. Alice and Emmett were completely unaware of our conversation under the table, only engaged in the other and themselves.

"He's not though. He claim's to hold a 7:1 ratio."

I texted it to Rose.

She laughed loudly and shook her head. "Not a chance in hell."

I agreed with her, although I bet Emmett could last longer than she thought.

Then I started to get creeped out talking about Em's orgasm rate and time.

"We should stop." Edward and Rose agreed. Alice and Emmett didn't even notice.

This was going to the start of a weird relationship.

* * *

Two months later and I was still in my dorm with Janise, although I slept in Edward's bed most nights of the week. Our R.A's were super sluts themselves and were banging each other instead of checking rooms, so we were good.

Emmett and Alice had the weirdest relationship I'd ever seen. It was all Emmett courting and being dirty and sexy and Alice acting as if she was super experienced and fighting off his advances and then we'd stumble upon them making out and repeat. They'd yet to have sex, which was probably for the best, but what did I know. It would happen any day now.

Rose had met a businessman on a train only to learn he was a CEO of a very important company, not too mentioned loaded, and I do mean loaded, with cash that is, and she was in bliss. Also, he was in no way a Pre E, so she was happy.

It seemed like everyone was having sex or being all romantic all the time except for Edward and me. Every time we'd start something, one of us would have class, or Emmett or Janise would get back, or my mom would call, or Edward's parents would make a surprise visit, so I couldn't have been happier about he date we had planned tonight.

It was nothing big, but we were going into the city to have dinner and then catch a movie.

We'd both gotten better at hailing cabs, which was exciting. Almost as exciting as when we all had experienced the subway together and Edward fell down once it started moving.

Once we were seated in the cab, I kissed his cheek lightly.

"This is our first _date_ date alone in New York City!" I was beaming.

He kissed me, being sweet by not point out that I'd said that a million times, and we sat back, watching the city fly by. Okay fly by is a drastic word, more like slowly roll by since traffic was hellish, but you get the idea.

Edward pulled me close to whisper in my ear. "Hey, remember when I hated you?" He did his famous smirk.

"Hey, remember when I slapped you and then we had great hate sex?" I laughed, snuggling closer to him.

He threw his head back laughing loudly. "Classic. But really. I remember going crazy at how much I hated but wanted you."

"And I remember hating myself and you even more while furiously planning the next time we could do it."

He grabbed my hand, playing with my fingers. He bent down to whisper in my ear. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." I kissed him softly for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Later that night, after having an amazing date, he took me to dorm room; leaving me with a searing kiss, destroyed panties and one sexy ass smirk.

I watched his ass walk away, biting my lip at how much I loved it, and him, and being his girlfriend.

Even though my luck sucked, and Janise was having sex in our room when I walked in, I knew I was one lucky bitch.

When he turned around at his door and gave me the signature panty-dropping smirk, I swooned.

Have I mentioned I effing love Edward Cullen?

* * *

_**So, basically, that's kinda, sorta the endish. A little bit. **_

_**I'll be posting outtakes here and there, that will double as epilogues and what not, but this is going to be marked complete so make sure to subscribe to alerts if you haven't already.**_

_**Big shout out and thanks to all of the readers who read this, reviewed, rec'd, favorited, or even thought about reading it but decided not to. As Michael Scott would say, your reviews "nourish my soul". Love you all!**_

_**Thanks again! :)**_

_**Also, I'm now a Beta Reader, so if you would like me to see if I can help you with anything, PM me!**_


End file.
